Les Désirs Dérangés
by Kana94
Summary: Les désirs dérangés...C'est ça, notre fardeau. Nous ne sommes pas comme les autres. Nous faisons partie de ces gens qui n'ont pas eu le choix de s'aimer, portés l'un vers l'autre et mus par un désir inconvenant que nous avons eu les plus grandes peines du monde à réprimer.
1. Chapter 1

Mes pas résonnent sur le sol en pierre du château. Je tiens mes livres serrés contre moi, et mes yeux sont vissés sur mes chaussures. Alice marche silencieusement à côté de moi. Elle ne sait plus comment se comporter avec moi depuis que mes parents sont morts. Ça fait pourtant plusieurs mois. Je ne m'en suis pas remise, mais j'ai accepté je crois. Enfin, autant qu'on le peut, j'imagine. Disons que le travail m'empêche d'y penser. Je me plonge dedans jusqu'à m'y noyer. Mon statut de préfète en chef m'aide bien. C'est d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle les gens connaissent mon nom je crois. En dehors de ce rôle que l'on m'a donné, je suis plutôt du genre invisible. Je suis la fille ni belle, ni moche. Celle qui se fond parfaitement dans le décor. Tout va bien, ça ne me dérange pas. C'est parfait à vrai dire. Je n'aime pas attirer les regards. Ça me met mal à l'aise.

« Le nouveau prof est Ca-non ! Me dit Alice sur le chemin.  
>_ Non mais franchement Alice, t'as pas honte ? Je lui demande avec un petit sourire.<br>_ Attends de le voir et tu vas comprendre. Si tu n'avais pas été en pleine séance de pelotage avec Severus à ce moment là, tu n'aurais pas loupé cette bombe ! »

Je rougis violemment. Bon. Ok. C'est vrai. Dès que nous sommes arrivés au château, Severus et moi nous sommes isolés dans un coin. Nous ne nous étions que très peu vu pendant les vacances et je n'ai pas pu rester insensible aux lettres qu'il m'a envoyées. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, mais disons que nous n'en sommes pas loin. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il voit chez moi qui lui plaît tant que ça, mais je l'apprécie beaucoup, et c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard. Je ne veux pas le laisser filer. Il m'apporte un peu de bonheur, et c'est tellement rare dans ma vie que je ne peux pas me permettre de passer à côté. Alice pousse la porte de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, et je m'assois à côté d'elle. Cinq minutes passent. Dix. Je m'impatiente. Je n'aime pas que mon emploi du temps soit perturbé. S'il y a bien un truc que je déteste par dessus tout, ce sont les gens en retard. C'est vrai quoi, je ne comprends pas le principe ! C'est vraiment un manque de respect total.

« Il est peut-être canon, mais il est en ret...  
>_ Bonjour ! James Potter, spécialiste des Défenses contre les Forces du mal à la renommée internationale et plus encore ! »<p>

Je me retourne brusquement. Oh la vache ! Alice ne racontait pas de connerie. Sa beauté me frappe en même temps que son arrogance. Il écrit son nom au tableau, et je le détaille. Il semble à peine plus âgé que nous. Ça m'étonne.

« C'est quoi tous ces bouquins ? Demande t-il en se plantant devant Alice et moi. »

On se regarde, et on rougit comme deux greluches. Alice bafouille deux ou trois mots incompréhensibles. Moi, j'en suis incapable. En plus, le ton dédaigneux de sa voix m'a complètement déstabilisé.

« Ici, on fait de la pratique. Rangez-moi ça, nous ordonne t-il sans même poser les yeux sur nous. »

Je sais d'avance que je ne vais pas l'aimer. Je ne l'aime pas. Mes livres, c'est ma vie. Pourtant j'obéis. Je suis loin d'être docile et je ne me laisse pas souvent marcher dessus, mais là, le ton qu'il a employé a suffit à me dissuader de tout coup d'état. Alors je range les « bouquins », comme il dit, dans mon sac. J'ai un peu honte de m'être faite reprendre comme ça devant tout le monde. Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent en classe. Je suis contrariée. Je suis énervée. Je suis captivée. Sa façon de bouger, de parler. Ouah. Il est si sûr de lui. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi à l'aise dans son corps.

« Quel connard celui là, me glisse Alice à l'oreille.  
>_ Tu as vu comment il nous a parlé ? Putain il va m'entendre à la réunion de rentrée préfet-prof. Il ne s'est même pas excusé pour son retard.<br>_ Silence les commères du premier rang ! »

Les commères ? Les commères ?! Bon dieu j'ai envie de me cacher sous la table. Hé ? Où est passé le courage qui m'a envoyé à Gryffondor ? Où sont la bravoure, l'audace, la hardiesse et tout le tralala ?

« Les commères, elles t'emmerdent, je dis à Alice en rigolant.  
>_ Pardon ? »<p>

Putain mais il a une ouïe supersonique ou quoi ? Il s'est arrêté d'écrire au tableau et son regard s'est posé sur moi pour la première fois. Il me considère. Il a l'air tout aussi choqué que moi, à vrai dire.

« Rien. Je... Je disais, cette matière, c'est super ! Je bafouille, confuse.  
>_ C'est quoi votre nom ? »<p>

Son ton est autoritaire. Il me fait froid dans le dos.

« Evans. Lily.  
>_ 5 points de plus pour Gryffondor pour votre aplomb et 20 de moins parce que vous ne vous êtes pas assumé. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. »<p>

Il a un petit sourire satisfait mais je me retiens de dire ce que j'en pense à Alice, cette fois. Je crois que je vais passer une sale année. Cependant, je dois admettre au fur et à mesure que l'heure passe que son cours est divertissant. C'est le seul dans lequel on peut utiliser notre baguette à tort et à travers, laisser parler notre créativité. Il nous explique qu'à la fin de chaque cours, il y aura une personne qui devra essayer de le désarmer. Cette fois, c'est Fitzgerald qui s'y colle. Il se prend la raclé de sa vie en deux temps, trois mouvements. On a mal pour lui, et quelques personnes le pointent du doigt en rigolant.

« Le prochain que je vois rire s'y colle demain, dit Potter. »

Ça suffit pour plonger la classe dans un silence complet. Il remonte sur l'estrade où se trouve son bureau avec une grâce incroyable pour écrire sur le tableau. Tout le monde recopie sans se poser de question. Je crois qu'on a tous compris qu'il ne fallait pas trop faire le malin avec lui. Ce n'est pas Slughorn. Fitzgerald et moi avons servi d'exemple. Je termine à peine d'écrire lorsque la cloche retentit. Je range ma plume dans mon sac que je jette par dessus mon épaule, et je m'avance vers l'estrade le plus lentement possible. Alice me jette un regard. Le genre de regard que l'on jette à ses amis quand ils sont en phase terminale. Du style « adieu, je t'aimais bien. ». Je lui fais signe de filer. Il est hors de question que qui que ce soit m'entende me faire engueuler une nouvelle fois. De toutes façons, je crois que Potter a oublié que j'étais censé venir le voir, parce qu'il efface le tableau en silence. Je tousse un coup pour signaler ma présence. Il se retourne.

« Ah oui, la commère. »

J'inspire profondément pour garder mon calme. Je crois que je vais en toucher un mot à McGonagall. Ce type n'a aucun respect pour ses élèves.

« Alors comme ça, vous m'emmerdez ? »

Bon d'accord, niveau respect, je n'ai aucune leçon à lui donner visiblement. Je déglutis. Il s'assoit sur sa chaise, bien au fond, et pose ses pieds sur son bureau. Il fait tourner sa baguette sur ses doigts pendant quelques minutes, et j'ai la sale impression qu'il est en train de réfléchir à quelle sauce il va me manger.

« Vous avez visiblement un sacré problème avec la discipline, me fait-il remarquer. »

Alors celle là on me l'avait jamais sortie ! Je suis sur le cul. Je ne dis rien mais je bouillonne à l'intérieur. Putain quand je vais raconter ça à Alice, elle va halluciner ! Moi j'ai un problème avec la discipline ? Moi ? Lily Evans ? La préfète en chef ? La fille avec les meilleures notes du château ? La petite chouchoute des trois quarts des professeurs ?

« Vous savez, si vous m'aviez juste répété « je vous emmerde », j'aurais été plus indulgent. Il faut s'assumer un peu dans la vie, Mademoiselle Evans. »

Je hoche la tête, mais j'ai envie de lui montrer mon majeur. Mon doigt me démange derrière mon dos. McGonagall ne serait sûrement pas très fière de moi si je le dégainais maintenant et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon statut de préfète, alors il reste bien caché.

« Retenue demain après-midi, 13h. Ne soyez pas en retard, conclut-il en me faisant signe de partir. »

Ne soyez pas en retard ? Je retiens un rire. De qui se fout-il ? Sa beauté est visiblement proportionnelle à sa connerie. Je me dépêche de sortir de cette salle de classe qui est à mes yeux ni plus ni moins que la version 2.0 du camp de Guantánamo, puis je rejoins Severus entre deux cours. J'ai un quart d'heure devant moi avant d'aller en potion, et le seul truc que j'ai à la bouche, c'est le nom de ce nouveau prof.

« Quand est-ce que tu l'as ?  
>_ Dans deux heures. Je verrais bien ce qu'il vaut !<br>_ Il ne vaut rien ! Tu aurais vu la manière qu'il avait de s'adresser à nous comme si nous étions des moins que rien !  
>_ Tu devrais en parler au professeur Dumbledore Lily.<br>_ Tu parles ! Je ne peux rien dire ! Je lui ai manqué de respect et j'ai une heure de retenue, le professeur Dumbledore ne pourra pas faire grand chose pour moi.  
>_ Alors je sais pas... Dans ce cas tu devrais peut-être lui laisser une chance.<br>_ Hors de question. Assez parlé de lui, on se voit ce soir ? Je lui demande en le regardant avec insistance. »

Il vérifie qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours. Ma main trouve la sienne et il m'embrasse sans me donner sa réponse. Ce qui me permet de deviner ce qu'il en est. Quand il agit de cette manière, c'est qu'il a quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Alors je le repousse gentiment. Je ne veux pas le vexer, mais il me prend un peu trop pour acquise parfois.

« Je ne peux pas ce soir.  
>_ Pourquoi ?<br>_ Parce que. On en a déjà parlé Lily.  
>_ Non justement ! On en parle pas ! Il y a une autre fille c'est ça ?<br>_ Mais non ! Je te jure que non.  
>_ Severus tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je te fasse confiance si toi même tu n'as pas confiance en moi, je conclus en le laissant planté là. »<p>

Je rejoins Alice en cours de potion. C'est celui que je préfère. C'est sûrement parce que le professeur Slughorn m'adore et me félicite constamment. J'aime bien qu'on salue mon intelligence. Ça peut paraître un peu prétentieux, et ça l'est, mais qui n'aime pas que l'on flatte son ego ? Il m'a d'ailleurs convié à ses petites réunions, « Le club de Slug » comme on l'appelle. Je n'étais pourtant pas prédestinée à en faire partie. Je ne suis pas de sang noble et je viens d'une modeste famille moldue. Cependant, j'ai vite compris que bien qu'étant professeur référent des Serpentards, il n'accordait aucune importance à ce genre de détails. Enfin bref, moi, c'est Lily Evans, élève de 7ème année à Poudlard n'ayant absolument aucune idée de ce qui l'attend.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice me donne un coup de coude, et ma cuisse de poulet rate ma bouche pour venir s'échouer sur ma joue. Je lui lance un regard noir auquel elle répond par un rire franc et elle me fait un signe de tête vers la table des professeurs.

« Regarde attentivement Johnson et Potter, c'est hi-la-rant. »

Mes yeux se posent sur le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal et la professeur de Quidditch qui lui chuchote des trucs à l'oreille. Elle lui fait clairement du rentre dedans. Je me demande ce qui la pousse à faire ce genre de chose. Cet homme a déjà un ego assez enflé pour qu'on vienne en plus le lui flatter.

« Deux jours qu'il lui met vents sur vents, m'explique Alice.  
>_ Tu m'as l'air bien informée... Je lui fait remarquer.<br>_ Que veux-tu, mon regard est attiré par la beauté !  
>_ Il est attiré par la connerie, oui !<br>_ Aussi ! Mais la beauté la surpasse largement. Regarde-moi ça. Et dire que tu vas en retenue avec lui dans dix minutes. Tu vas être seule, dans une salle de classe vide, avec ce canon. Donne moi ta place !  
>_ Si je pouvais, je le ferais, crois-moi. Rien que d'y penser, ça me fait froid dans le dos. »<p>

Je termine mon assiette juste à temps pour rejoindre la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il a quitté le déjeuner un peu avant moi alors j'ose espérer que cette fois-ci, il sera à l'heure. Je passe devant les trophées de Quidditch, et l'une des coupes attire mon attention. Il y a le nom de James Potter gravé dessus avec une date. Alors il a étudié à Poudlard, lui aussi ? Je me rends compte qu'il est plus âgé que je ne le pensais. Il a 7 ans de plus que nous. Nous nous sommes tout juste croisés. Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi Poudlard ressemblait avec ce genre d'élève à l'intérieur. Je ne suis pas surprise quand je constate qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Du coup, je comprends un peu mieux toute cette attitude d'homme prétentieux et confiant au possible. Enfin bref, je ne m'attarde pas sur les choses qui n'en valent pas la peine, donc je continue mon chemin. Je pousse la porte, il est déjà là, assis derrière son bureau.

« Vous êtes en retard, me signale t-il. »

Mes yeux se posent sur l'horloge juste au dessus de lui. Les aiguilles se sont arrêtées sur 13h01. Il se fout de ma gueule.

« Veuillez excuser, professeur, ce retard d'une minute vraiment très très conséquent, je réponds. »

Le ton de ma voix est poli et respectueux, mais ma phrase ne veut dire qu'une seule et unique chose « encore une fois, je vous emmerde. » Il a un petit rire sarcastique qui ressemble d'avantage à un soupir qu'à autre chose, et je devine qu'il a saisi l'ironie qui se cache derrière mes mots. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir, et je me penche sur l'immense carton qu'il y a sur mon bureau. Il est rempli de cartes de chocogrenouille en tout genre.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais de ça, monsieur ? Je lui demande, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
>_ Vous les triez par année de parution, il me répond d'une voix neutre.<br>_ C'est une blague ?  
>_ Ça dépend pour qui. Pour vous, non. »<p>

Trier des cartes de chocogrenouille ? Trier des cartes de chocogrenouille ?! Non mais il m'a bien regardé ?! Il y en a des centaines et des centaines là dedans ! Je vais y passer trois heures !

« J'ai divination à 14h30, professeur, je lui fait remarquer.  
>_ Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Il rétorque en me toisant. »<p>

Je vois qu'il n'y a pas de dialogue possible, alors je soupire bruyamment et je m'y met. Pourtant, j'ai bien réfléchi à tout ça cette nuit. On en a parlé avec Alice, et on s'est rendu compte qu'il fallait peut-être lui tenir tête parce qu'il est clair que pour lui, le respect se mérite. Il se gagne. Il n'est pas acquis. Je n'ai pas envie de passer une année de merde. Je veux au moins avoir Effort Exceptionnel pour pouvoir être accepté au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Alice et moi, on en rêve. Enfin bref, je trie ses cartes comme il me l'a demandé, et quand je relève la tête pour regarder l'heure, je vois Potter les bras repliés sur son bureau, et le visage enfoncé à l'intérieur. Il dort ? Sérieusement ? Je suis si chiante que ça pour qu'il s'endorme pendant ma retenue ? Ça me vexe, ça m'agace. McGonagall va en entendre parler. Il a dû avoir son poste dans un paquet de chocogrenouille en lot avec ses foutues cartes. Il est 14h30 et je n'ai pas terminé. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je pars ? Je reste et je rate le cours de Divination ? Je toussote pour attirer son attention. Pas de réponse. Je me lève tout en faisant bruyamment racler ma chaise sur le sol. Toujours rien. Je m'avance jusqu'à l'estrade.

« Excusez moi professeur ? Je tente. »

Il grogne quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil. Je commence à perdre patience.

« Excusez moi ! Je répète plus fort. »

Cette fois si, son visage endormi se désolidarise de ses bras, et il pose successivement les yeux sur moi et sur les cartes.

« Pourquoi me réveillez-vous si vous n'avez pas terminé ? Il me demande en levant un sourcil.  
>_ Je... Il est 14h30 j'ai cours.<br>_ Hmm. Divination, c'est ça ? Vous tenez vraiment à aller lire votre avenir dans des feuilles de menthe ? Reprend-il, perplexe.  
>_ Je pense simplement que chaque matière à son importance, professeur.<br>_ Le contraire m'aurait étonné venant de vous. »

Je ne réponds pas à sa remarque mais je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Il vient d'arriver, et il se permet déjà d'émettre des jugements hâtifs sur ses élèves. J'ai du mal à comprendre cette attitude qui n'est définitivement pas celle d'un enseignant digne de ce nom.

« Vous pouvez disposer, vous finirez tout ça une prochaine fois.  
>_ Une prochaine fois ? Je répète ahurie.<br>_ Oh oui, je ne doute pas que vous trouverez encore un moyen de vous faire remarquer. »

J'attrape mon sac rageusement et je me retiens de claquer sa foutue porte. Quand j'arrive en Divination, le professeur Perry est en train de distribuer des feuilles de menthe. Ah, ironie, quand tu nous tiens. Je rie jaune, mais ça va mieux, parce que c'est un cours que nous avons en commun avec les Serpentards, et Severus est juste derrière moi. Je sens son regard sur ma nuque, je ferme les yeux, je prends une profonde inspiration, voilà. Je suis calmée.

« Prenez votre feuille, faites la bouillir puis attendez qu'elle refroidisse. A ce moment là seulement essayez d'interpréter la forme qu'elle prend. »

J'exécute les étapes une par une, puis je garde la tête au dessus pour essayer de regarder à quoi peut ressembler cette feuille. Bon... Bah ce n'est ni plus ni moins que de la menthe. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, c'est toujours la même chose avec la Divination. Je note deux ou trois trucs sur un parchemin histoire de faire bien, mais la vérité c'est que je ne comprends absolument rien à ce cours. Le professeur passe dans les rangs, et quand il arrive devant moi, il développe un brutal intérêt pour cet amas vert qui dort dans ma casserole.

« Eh bien mademoiselle Evans... C'est... Compliqué. N'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesce mais je crois que nous ne parlons pas de la même chose. Moi je trouve ça compliqué parce que je ne vois rien, alors que lui a l'air secoué par... Une feuille de menthe.

« Vous voyez ces deux nervures qui rejoignent celle du milieu ? Elles représentent le bien et le mal. Au centre, c'est vous. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui vous contrarie, en ce moment, miss Evans ? »

Oui. Effectivement, on peut le dire ! Votre nouveau collègue est un sacré con.

« Heu... Je... C'est possible... Je marmonne.  
>_ Faites attention miss Evans. Au bout de votre nervure se trouvent des ennuis. Vous pourriez bien vous retrouver dans une situation délicate, voir dangereuse, ou même les deux.<br>_ Mais, qu'en est-il de celle qui représente le bien ? Je demande en jetant un coup d'oeil furtif à Severus.  
>_ Celle là... Elle est... Tortueuse, mais elle vous suivra tout au long de votre vie. »<p>

Je hoche la tête. Je suis rassurée. Je sais depuis très longtemps que Severus et moi ferons un long parcours ensemble, mais entendre quelqu'un me le confirmer, c'est apaisant. D'autant que notre « relation » si on peut l'appeler comme ça, est compliquée. Enfin bon, il faut que je relativise, ce n'est qu'une feuille de menthe. En plus, si je suis le raisonnement de Perry, Potter est dangereux. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas tant que ça à vrai dire, mais c'est peut-être un peu excessif comme terme.

« Je peux venir te voir à l'entrainement de Quidditch ? Je demande à Severus lorsque nous sortons.  
>_ Je dois resté concentré Lily. Je te rejoins après ? On fait notre ronde ensemble ce soir ? »<p>

J'acquiesce et je le regarde me tourner le dos pour rejoindre ses amis. J'ai un petit pincement au cœur. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait pas attention à moi, qu'il n'accorde pas d'importance à mes sentiments. C'est dingue, parce que quand il pose les yeux sur moi, je peux voir à quel point il est attaché à moi. Alice me dit que je dois lui parler de tout ça, que ce n'est pas normal qu'il me traite de cette matière, mais elle ne le connaît pas comme je le connais. Severus a eu une enfance difficile. Son père était violent, sa mère ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est d'aimer et de l'être en retour. Je reste sur cette pensée pendant toute la journée, jusqu'au soir quand il me retrouve dans le hall. Il vérifie qu'il n'y a personne, et il me plaque contre un mur pour m'embrasser. Il vérifie _toujours_ qu'il n'y a personne. C'est devenu un automatisme. Sûrement parce que nous ne sommes pas officiellement ensemble, mais je me demande ce qu'il attend pour concrétiser notre relation. Ma main se pose sur sa joue, et je le gratifie d'un sourire.

« Tu sais Severus, ce serait beaucoup plus simple si nous mettions des mots là dessus.  
>_ Sur quoi ?<br>_ Sur nous.  
>_ Pourquoi mettre des mots là dessus ?<br>_ Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie de me cacher.  
>_ Mais moi, si. »<p>

Je suis blessée. Alors je me tais. Pourquoi me dit-il des choses comme ça ? Comment est-il capable de me regarder d'une manière et de me parler sur un ton qui n'est pas du tout en adéquation avec celle-ci ? Nous faisons le reste de notre ronde dans le silence le plus complet. Je suis perdue dans ma réflexion. Parfois, c'est comme si je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, comme s'il me manquait un petit quelque chose. Peut-être qu'un jour il acceptera de s'ouvrir complètement à moi et de me dire ce qu'il veut. Peut-être que je serais capable de lui arracher la vérité, un de ces quatre. Je m'en fais la promesse ce soir là en m'endormant.


	3. Chapter 3

Je peste en m'asseyant pour la deuxième fois de ma vie devant le carton de cartes de chocogrenouille. Je n'avais jamais eu de retenue en six ans, et voilà qu'en un mois, c'est la deuxième. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? _Rien du tout_. Enfin, rien de _mal_. Potter nous a surpris Severus et moi en train de nous embrasser dans les couloirs. En théorie, c'est interdit, mais tout le monde le fait. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui foutre ? On ne fait de mal à personne pendant qu'on s'embrasse. Le _pire_, c'est qu'il nous a séparé d'un coup de baguette. Il m'a fait voler à un bout du couloir, et Severus à l'autre. Si McGonagall avait vu ça, elle aurait très certainement engueulé Potter, mais je ne peux pas aller lui répéter parce qu'il faudrait que je lui dise ce que je faisais avec Severus, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que la conversation deviendrait vite très gênante. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que Severus est actuellement en retenue avec Slughorn pendant que je me farci Potter et son air suffisant.

« Vous savez que la réunion préfet-professeur est demain ? Je lui demande tout en continuant de trier les cartes.  
>_ Oui mademoiselle Evans, je suis au courant, merci, répond-il sèchement. »<p>

Décidément, il a un foutu caractère de merde.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vos méthodes, et je vais en parler au professeur McGonagall, je dis d'une traite. »

Il lève la tête de ses copies pour me dévisager. Je suis gênée par le contact visuel qui s'en suit, alors je poursuis le triage.

« Eh bien dans ce cas là je lui expliquerais que vous êtes insolente et que vous tripotez des Serpentards dans les couloirs, peut-être que ça lui donnera une idée de la situation. »

Je distingue une petite note d'amusement dans sa voix. Je rougis violemment en m'imaginant la scène. Lui, en train de raconter à mon professeur de Métamorphose que je fricote avec Severus. Merlin. Je suis dans la merde.

« Vous me faites du chantage, en fait ? Si je ne dis rien, vous ne dîtes rien ? Je reprends, presque scandalisée.  
>_ Pas du tout. Vous êtes libre de dire ce qui vous chante. Sachez juste que vous êtes ici parce que vous le méritez, et pas parce que vous êtes victime d'un acharnement injustifié de ma part.<br>_ Je n'ai jamais été...  
>_ Oui, oui, oui vous n'avez jamais été collée avant mon arrivée, je sais. J'ai lu votre dossier. Elève exemplaire, intelligente, souriante, sérieuse... Et j'en passe. C'était un peu trop soporifique, j'ai sauté quelques pages. Dîtes vous que je vous rends service, grâce à moi votre parcours est un peu moins insipide. »<p>

La vache. Il est dur. Je suis vexée. Je me sens... Humiliée. _Inspide_ ? C'est quand même violent comme terme... Je crois que je suis à la limite de me mettre à pleurer. C'est con, mais quand on est en septième année à Poudlard, qu'on est majeur, et qu'on a plus de parent, le moindre truc qui pourrait contrarier votre avenir vous fout dans un état pas possible. Je n'ai pas de gilet de sauvetage. Si je ne réussi pas, si je ne trouve pas de travail en sortant, je suis _finie_. Je ne peux pas retourner chez papa, maman comme tout le monde. J'ai une sœur, certes, mais elle préférerait m'enterrer vivante plutôt que de me donner un coup de main. Poudlard est la seule et unique maison qu'il me reste. J'ai déjà pris conscience qu'il faudrait que je me débrouille bientôt, et que je serais seule face à moi-même, mais là, ça devient un peu plus réel quand je l'entends me dire ces mots. C'est un peu comme si il voulait me pousser à la perfection je crois. Me punir au moindre faux pas au point de me dégoûter d'en faire d'autres. Je ne suis pas certaine. Peut-être qu'il me déteste juste. S'il a lu mon dossier, il sait que mes parents sont morts. Il ne me traite pas avec compassion comme le fait Slughorn, il n'est pas non plus compréhensif comme Perry, il est juste... _Exigeant_.

« J'ai fini, je lui dis finalement au bout de deux heures. »

Il s'approche de mon bureau et vérifie chaque petit tas un par un. Quand il se rend compte que tout est en ordre, il les remets dans la boîte. En vrac. Alors que j'ai passé trois heures et demie en tout à les trier. J'ai envie de l'étriper. Je ne dis rien. Ça a l'air de le contrarier. Pourquoi ? Il voulait sûrement m'en remettre une dose. Dommage. Je me contrôle. Il me fait signe de partir, alors je n'attends pas plus longtemps. Sur le chemin qui mène à la salle commune, je croise Severus. Il est avec ses amis. Ils rigolent tous ensemble. Ils font voler un avion en papier. J'aimerais faire partie de cette petite bande, mais ils ne sont pas comme moi, et je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne rentre pas dans le moule. Je suis la fille bizarre qui a perdu ses parents. J'aimerais être quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est impossible. Parfois j'essaye, mais ça me rend juste superficielle. J'ai été façonnée par des événements tragiques qui m'ont rendu cynique et présomptueuse. L'once d'humour que j'avais autrefois, je l'ai perdu. Je ris quand je vois les autres rire parce que c'est la chose normale à faire. S'ils en venaient à pleurer, je ferais de même. Je suis souriante parce que mon sourire est la seule protection qu'il me reste. Je crois aussi que c'est parce que je me dis qu'à force de le voir dans le miroir, je finirais par y croire. Enfin bref. C'est pas facile.

« Lily, tu viens avec moi ? Me demande Severus lorsque ses amis filent.  
>_ Où ça ?<br>_Dans la salle sur Demande... »

Je vois très bien où il veut en venir. Je n'ai pas envie, mais je le suis. Je crois que je lui _dois_ ça. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Non, en fait, je ne lui dois rien, mais il me fait tellement de peine parfois que j'ai juste envie de lui faire plaisir. C'est un peu ça, un couple, non ? Faire plaisir à l'autre, et c'est ce que je veux. Etre en couple avec lui. Alors voilà, je le laisse me déshabiller, je le laisse me caresser, je le laisse me faire l'amour, mais je me sens vide. Alice me dit qu'avec Frank, c'est bien, mais moi, je dois avoir un problème parce que je ne ressens _rien_ au fond de moi. Elle est si enthousiaste quand elle m'en parle que je me pose des questions. Avant Severus, j'ai eu Matt, un moldu qui habitait près de chez moi, et c'était tout aussi plat. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal de faire la comparaison mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à dire lequel se débrouille mieux que l'autre. C'est... Différent. Je sais que Severus a des sentiments pour moi alors que Matt n'en avait pas, mais il y a ce côté indifférent chez Severus qui me bloque. Peut-être que j'ai tort de le juger sur cette performance. Il faut dire que je n'y met pas tellement du mien. Je dois avoir un soucis, je pense. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi passive face à _ça_. C'est censé être un acte crucial, mon corps est censé vomir mes sentiments sur le sien, et pourtant... Je ne vibre pas. C'est bête parce que j'aime beaucoup Severus. Si ce n'était pas le cas, nous n'en serions pas là.

« Tu attends dix minutes avant de sortir, ok ? »

J'acquiesce, et il referme la porte de la salle sur demande derrière lui. _Quel romantisme..._ Je soupire. C'était la première fois qu'on couchait ensemble. Je n'ai même pas eu droit à un mot gentil. Je suis son petit secret. Encore et toujours. Je me mets à pleurer. Pas seulement à cause de lui, pas seulement pour lui, mais pour tout le reste. Parce que ma vie est _minable_ et que je ne la vie pas comme il faudrait. Je suis spectatrice, et je n'ai aucune idée de la manière de m'y prendre pour en devenir l'actrice. Depuis que mes parents sont morts, je suis comme dans un manège. Je tourne en rond et je n'ai pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit autour de moi parce que tout va trop vite. Dix minutes. Je sors de la salle sur Demande les yeux vissés sur mes chaussures. Je dévale les escaliers pour retrouver la salle commune, et comble du désespoir, je tombe sur Potter. _Littéralement_. Parce que je trébuche sur la dernière marche, et que je me rattrape sur les premières épaules qui passent. Les siennes. _Foutu instinct de survie_. Je crois crever de honte quand il m'agrippe par les coudes pour me remettre sur pied. Encore plus quand il remarque que je chiale. Je m'essuie hâtivement les yeux et je renifle. Il me tend un mouchoir. Je le lui arrache des mains. Il ne dit rien. Tant mieux. Je me suis déjà assez humiliée comme ça. Je file jusqu'à mon dortoir la tête basse.

« Lily ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
>_ Tout Alice. Il y a tout, je lui réponds avant de rabattre ma couverture sur mes épaules. »<p>

Je ferme les yeux et je me laisse sombrer doucement jusqu'au lendemain matin. Je descends pour faire ma ronde, et je tombe sur trois élèves de Serpentard, dont Severus. Je ne me rends compte de ce qu'ils trafiquent que quand je m'approche un peu plus. Ils sont en train d'intimider un deuxième année de Serdaigle. J'hallucine. Je me mets à courir sur les derniers mètres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! Je m'exclame en arrivant à leur hauteur. »

Ils se retournent hâtivement vers moi et je peux apercevoir l'espace d'une seconde une marque noire sur l'avant bras d'un des amis de Severus. Je la reconnais aussitôt parce que je l'ai déjà vu la nuit où mes parents sont morts. La marque des ténèbres. Alors c'est avec ça qu'ils essaient de l'intimider ? Un nœud se forme dans mon estomac. _Et si Severus l'avait, lui aussi ?_

« Laissez le tranquille ! Je dis en attrapant le petit par les épaules pour le ramener vers moi.  
>_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire Evans ? Se moque Perkins, le meilleur ami de Severus.<br>_ Vous foutre en retenue très probablement.  
>_ Ce sera ta parole contre celle de Severus, hein Sev' ? »<p>

Je secoue la tête et je cherche du soutient du côté de Severus mais je n'en trouve aucun. Je suis surprise. Je pensais qu'il me défendrait contre tout, comme il m'avait défendu contre ma sœur maintes et maintes fois quand elle me traitait de monstre.

« Allez casse-toi Evans.  
>_ Je ne bougerai pas tant que vous ne serez pas dans votre salle commune.<br>_ Ah oui ? »

L'un d'entre eux sort sa baguette pour la pointer sur moi, et je n'ai pas le temps de prendre la mienne. Je me retrouve par terre. Severus a aussi dégainé la sienne, mais je ne sais pas sur qui il compte l'utiliser, à vrai dire. Il y a des pas qui se rapprochent, et Perkins et l'autre s'en vont en courant. Severus, lui, reste planté devant moi, les bras ballants. Il ne m'aide pas à me relever, et je comprends pourquoi quand je constate qu'il est suspendu à deux mètres du sol. Potter est là, il a sa baguette à la main, et il semble bien s'amuser.

« Laissez le descendre ! Professeur ! Laissez le descendre ! Je crie presque.  
>_ Ferme la Evans. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une Sang-de-bourbe ! Me lance Severus de là haut. »<p>

Je suis choquée par ses propos. Jamais, ô grand jamais il ne m'a parlé de cette manière. Je déglutis. Les larmes me montent aux yeux encore une fois. Je les retiens.

« Mademoiselle Evans, allez faire un tour dans votre salle commune, m'ordonne Potter. »

J'obéis. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Je ne vais pas faire un scène devant un prof. Il y a deux minutes, j'avais envie de le balancer à McGonagall pour avoir utiliser la magie sur un élève, ce qui est strictement interdit, mais maintenant, je m'en fous. Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut de lui. Je tourne les talons et je raccompagne le petit deuxième année jusqu'à sa salle commune avant de rejoindre la mienne. J'y reste toute la journée. Je n'en ai rien à foutre des cours que je rate. J'ai toujours tout fait comme il fallait, j'ai toujours suivi les règles à la lettre, et voilà ce que je récolte. Alors maintenant, _c'est fini_. Lily Evans tire un trait sur la perfection. Je perds le contrôle petit à petit pour retourner vers un comportement presque primitif. Je pleure tout ce que je sais parce que je suis toute seule dans la salle commune et que je sais qu'il faut que je lâche tout une bonne fois pour toute pour repartir plus forte. Quand j'ai fini, je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, et je me reprends. Je me regarde un instant dans le miroir. J'ai du mal à me reconnaître. Mon regard est froid et distant. _C'est parfait_. C'est ce que je voulais. Parce que Severus a brisé quelque chose en moi aujourd'hui, et il ne le reverra pas. Je me pointe dans la Grande Salle le soir pour le dîner, et mes pas m'emmènent directement vers la table des Serpentards. Je ne me presse pas et je suis tout à fait détendue. Tellement détendue que ça me fait presque peur. Son regard se pose sur moi. Il est abattu. _Tu peux exprimer tous les regrets du monde, je ne te pardonnerai jamais, Severus_. Ma baguette tourne entre mes doigts, et il me suffit d'un simple geste pour lui flanquer son assiette de purée de citrouille à la figure. Il y a une vague de murmures, et McGonagall se lève brutalement de sa chaise alors que les Gryffondors poussent des cris de joie et éclatent de rire.

« Tu n'es qu'un troll, Severus Rogue.  
>_ Lily, je... Je ne voulais pas, ça m'a...<br>_ Echappé ? Non. Tu insultes tous les nés moldus, ça suffit. J'en ai fini avec toi. La vérité Severus, c'est que tu es un ignare et un incapable.  
>_ Evans, ça suffit ! Me réprimande McGonagall en m'attrapant par le bras.<br>_ Et ne viens pas me voir en chialant parce que je ne te reprendrai pas ! Je ne te reprendrai pas ! Tu peux crever je m'en tape ! Je lance en me débattant. »

J'entends les Gryffondors rugir, et puis plus rien. La porte se referme derrière McGonagall et moi, et je sais que je suis dans la merde, mais le plus _fou_ là dedans c'est que je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Moi qui ne voulait pas faire une scène devant Potter, voilà que je viens d'en faire une devant le château entier, et la vérité c'est que je me sens plus forte. Je me sens invincible.


	4. Chapter 4

14ème retenue. Je ne marche plus dans le droit chemin depuis que j'ai rompu avec Severus, depuis que j'ai compris qu'il me traitait comme une moins que rien. Je fais n'importe quoi. Je vis mal. Pire qu'avant. Il a fait voler mes certitudes en éclats. Je ne sais plus où je vais, je ne sais plus où je suis, je me sabote. J'ai peur de ce qui va suivre. J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'est comme je l'imaginais. Je suis effrayée maintenant. Je suis affreusement seule. Beaucoup de Gryffondors sont venus me féliciter pour la façon dont j'ai remis Severus à sa place le mois dernier dans la Grande Salle, mais ils n'ont pas compris que je dérivais. Ils n'ont pas compris que j'avais juste perdu pied, même si j'ai dit exactement ce que je pensais et que je ne le regrette pas. Depuis, je suis absente. Je divague. Alice essaye de m'aider, mais elle ne peut rien faire, la pauvre. Je suis partie trop loin dans ma tête.

« Miss Evans ? M'interrompt McGonagall.  
>_ Oui professeur ?<br>_ Le professeur Potter souhaiterait discuter un peu avec vous après votre retenue.  
>_ J'ai déjà discuté avec vous, avec professeur Slughorn, avec professeur Perry ainsi qu'avec le professeur Dumbledore, je lui réponds, las.<br>_ Le professeur Potter a une approche différente.  
>_ Que je ne cautionne pas plus que vous, je lui fait remarquer.<br>_ Personne ne vous demande d'être d'accord. »

Son ton est à la fois sec et plein de compassion. Je sais que McGonagall m'apprécie, et j'ai un peu honte du comportement nonchalant que j'adopte à présent pendant ses cours et qui m'a justement conduite ici, en retenue. Je termine mes lignes et je lui rends le parchemin. Je lis « Potter » sur ses lèvres avant que je parte et j'acquiesce en soupirant. Oui, oui, je vais aller dans le bureau du tortionnaire. Je me demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me raconter. Je vais de provocations en provocations avec lui depuis l'incident avec Severus. Je lui réponds impunément quand il m'engueule, et quand ça arrive, toute la classe retient son souffle. Généralement, il finit par me virer. La dernière fois, il m'a obligé à faire le poirier au tableau pendant dix minutes. La honte de ma vie, mais comme on dit, ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort. Je crois qu'avec du recul, ça me fait marrer. Je dédramatise de plus en plus, même si ce n'est pas l'impression que je donne. Je tape trois fois à sa porte et j'attends qu'il me dise d'entrer pour obéir bien sagement. Je traîne mon corps sans âme jusqu'à ma chaise et je m'assois.

« Levez-vous, il m'ordonne.  
>_ Pourquoi ?<br>_ Vous voulez faire n'importe quoi Evans ? Alors allez-y. Levez-vous, prenez votre baguette, et faites ce que vous voulez. »

Je fronce les sourcils mais j'obtempère. Je suis debout en plein milieu de la salle de classe, ma baguette étroitement serrée entre mes doigts. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi. Il est assis au fond de sa chaise, les pieds sur son bureau, comme d'habitude, et il ne fait rien. Je remarque qu'il y a des bocaux vide partout autour de moi. Ils ne sont pas là d'habitude. Est-ce que je dois faire un truc avec ? Est-ce que je dois les trier par taille ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Je demande.  
>_ Je n'attends rien de vous Evans. Vous n'avez rien à me prouver. Vous êtes juste là parce que personne d'autre ne sait comment s'y prendre.<br>_ Et vous, vous savez ?  
>_ Oui, je pense.<br>_ Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
>_ Vous êtes en colère, non ? Parce que vos parents sont morts, parce que Rogue est un connard, ne répétez pas ça. Enfin, vous auriez dû vous en douter, c'est un Serpentard. Les deux rimes, c'est un signe si vous voulez mon avis, dit-il en agitant sa main négligemment.<br>_ Est-ce qu'on peut directement aller au passage où vous m'expliquez ce que je fiche ici ? Je m'impatiente.  
>_ Vous fichez ce que vous voulez. Vous avez l'autorisation de détruire tout ce qui se trouve dans cette salle de classe. Vous pouvez foutre le feu aux chaises, faire exploser les bocaux, couper le tableau en deux, enfin, surprenez-moi.<br>_ C'est une blague ?  
>_ Pas du tout, Evans, et même si c'en était une, je suis étonné que vous ne saisissiez pas l'occasion rien que pour me clouer le bec puisque c'est la seule chose à laquelle vous semblez aspirer depuis quelques temps. »<p>

Il sourit. Je suis troublée. Je crois que c'est parce que je ne sais pas si il se moque de moi ou non. Je passe à côté d'un bocal, et je le pousse doucement de l'index jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise en mille morceau sur le sol pour voir la réaction de Potter. Il sourit toujours. Le bocal, lui, se régénère automatiquement et retrouve sa place sur la table.

« Allez Evans, je vous ai vu à l'œuvre, je sais que vous êtes en colère, il m'encourage.»

Je prend le bocal de mes deux mains, et je l'éclate à mes pieds. Merde. C'est fou le bien que ça fait. Je le reprends et je le rebalance à chaque fois qu'il se régénère. Deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus bruyante. Je perds mon calme. Je suis tiraillée entre ma pudeur et ma rancœur. Si je me laisse aller, Potter va rentrer dans mon univers. Je vais lui ouvrir la porte de mon monde, et je vais lui laisser entrevoir la rage qu'i l'intérieur de moi. Ça me terrifie. J'ai peur du jugement qu'il va porter sur moi. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va dire aux autres professeurs.

« Serez-vous dans l'obligation de rapporter mes faits et gestes ? Je lui demande.  
>_ Absolument pas.<br>_ Le ferez-vous ?  
>_ Pas si vous ne le souhaitez pas. »<p>

Je suis rassurée. Mes doigts frottent le bois en saule de ma baguette, et je la fais tournoyer au dessus de moi. La totalité des bocaux se mettent à virevolter un peu plus haut que ma tête, et je les fait exploser les un contre les autres. Je me protège à peine des débris de verre qui dégringolent. Bon dieu qu'est ce que c'est agréable! Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter. Ce son du verre qui éclate, ça me grise. Je les envoie dans tous les murs, je m'éclate, je me défoule, je prends mon pied. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. J'ai l'impression de me décharger de toute cette colère qui me fout en l'air. Et dire que je ne voulais pas venir. Putain je ne regrette pas. J'ai presque envie d'aller dire merci à McGonagall. Je donne un violent coup de pied dans le bureau à ma droite. Je sais que c'est là que Severus s'assoit, je le voyais quand je l'attendais et que la porte était entrebâillée. Comme Potter me l'a suggéré, j'y fous même le feu.

« Incendio ! »

La flamme qui sort de ma baguette est si impressionnante que Potter se lève d'un bond. J'éclate de rire devant ce désastre. J'ai incendié la moitié de la classe. Finalement, je me rassoie. Enfin... Je tombe d'épuisement sur ma chaise, plutôt. Je suis lessivée.

« Aguamenti ! »

Je fais disparaître l'incendie qu'il y a en face de moi, et en même temps, je ne sens plus celui qui était à l'intérieur de mon corps. Potter s'avance vers moi, et il s'assoit sur le coin du bureau qui est à côté du mien. Celui d'Alice.

« Vous avez terminé ? Il me demande.  
>_ Oui professeur.<br>_ Bien. Vous allez arrêter de vous saboter maintenant ?  
>_ Je n'en sais rien, je lui réponds très honnêtement.<br>_ Evans... Vous êtes un gâchis.  
>_ Je sais, monsieur. »<p>

Ses yeux capturent les miens, et il y a cet espèce de flottement bizarre qui dure et dure encore. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient si sombres. Comme les abysses. Comme un précipice dans lequel on aurait envie de sauter à pieds joints.

« Je me dis que si je rate mon année, je redoublerais. J'aurais un peu plus de temps pour savoir ce que je dois faire de ma vie. Parce qu'une fois sortie d'ici, je n'ai plus rien. C'est terriblement angoissant quand tout vos plans sont bouleversés. Je me livre sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
>_ Ce raisonnement n'est pas digne d'une personne aussi intelligente, mademoiselle Evans.<br>_ Alors je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que tout le monde semble le croire, professeur. »

Il y a un nouveau silence. Il fronce les sourcils comme s'il essayait d'y voir plus clair en moi, de comprendre ce qui me pousse à dire des choses pareilles. Il n'y a rien à comprendre. C'est moi, Potter. Je suis comme ça. Je suis l'être le plus imparfait que la terre ait porté.

« Vous êtes sensée, logique, et pertinente dans votre insolence. C'est plutôt rare. Votre seul problème, c'est que vous n'êtes pas raisonnable.  
>_ Je ne comprends pas.<br>_ Vous n'entendez pas ce que l'on vous dit. Vous vous laissez porter par le courant alors que c'est vous qui devriez surfer dessus. Vous êtes une sorcière qui a un avenir exceptionnel devant elle mais qui ne s'en rend pas compte. Alors c'est très frustrant pour la plupart de vos professeurs, vous savez, de vous voir vous détruire.  
>_ Peut-être que mes professeurs devraient essayer de se mettre à ma place alors.<br>_ Personne ne peut se mettre à votre place Evans. Vous avez perdu vos parents, c'est monstrueux et c'est injuste, mais votre vie continue, et elle ne vous attendra pas. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais je n'ai rien à dire parce que je sais qu'il a entièrement raison. Je suis déroutée par cette conversation. C'est si franc, si honnête, si ouvert. Je sais que je peux dire ce que je veux. Il ne me juge pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part. Je m'attendais à des reproches, des réprimandes, à la limite, des cris, mais pas à une conversation posée. Pas à une conversation d'adulte. Je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi pendant la courte période de mutisme qui nous enveloppe tous les deux, et je réalise que la salle de classe est comme neuve. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de mon passage. Les bocaux sont intacts, et le bureau de Severus aussi.

« Ce n'était pas indispensable de le ramener à son état d'origine, je lui fais remarquer. »

Il a un petit rire et j'ai l'impression qu'il est d'accord avec moi sur ce coup là.

« Je suis curieuse. Quel sortilège avez-vous utilisé ?  
>_ Disons que c'est une extension de Reparo concoctée par moi-même.<br>_ Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'y avoir recourt ultérieurement ?  
>_ Bien sûr Evans. Vous n'avez qu'à venir me voir quand vous vous sentez d'humeur destructrice, et je ferai ce qu'il faut. »<p>

Je hoche la tête en guise de remerciement. Il ne faut pas pousser non plus, je ne vais pas lui dire le mot. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a montré patte blanche ce soir que je dois me laisser aller à des politesses qui ne sont pas en adéquation avec mon opinion sur lui. Bien qu'elle ait complètement bifurquée ce soir.

« Vous ne direz pas un mot sur ces intermèdes dévastateurs à qui que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ?  
>_ Je vous donne ma parole Evans, et je n'en ai qu'une.<br>_ Bien. Alors, on se voit demain en Défense.  
>_ A demain Evans. »<p>

Il ferme la porte de la salle derrière moi et je rejoins mon dortoir. Alice dort déjà. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, et je suis tellement crevée que je n'ai même pas la force de regarder l'horloge. Je m'échoue sur mon lit, et, submergée par ma tranquillité retrouvée, je m'endors.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ça donne toujours du courage et je les lis toutes ! =)


	5. Chapter 5

« Severus, je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi ! »

J'accélère l'allure. Il faut que je vois Potter. Ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas brisé quoi que ce soit et que je n'ai pas eu de retenue, mais je sens que ma colère refait surface. Probablement parce que Rogue me harcèle jour après jour pour que je le pardonne.

« Lily je t'en supplie, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je ne voulais pas te traiter de cette manière... »

Il pleure presque. Je ne peux pas dire que ça ne me fait rien, mais je refuse de lui laisser une autre chance. Je le défends déjà depuis trop longtemps. Alice s'est évertuée pendant des années à me dire qu'il ne me méritait pas et qu'il agissait mal avec moi, mais je me suis entêtée. L'année dernière, j'ai découvert qu'il était attiré par la magie noire, et encore une fois, j'ai essayé de lui trouver des excuses mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'en a aucune.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je suis une enfant de moldus, et tu appelles sang-de-bourbe tous les enfants de moldus, pourquoi ce serait différent avec moi ?  
>_ Parce que Lily, je... Je...<br>_ Je ne veux plus te voir Severus.  
>_ Lily...<br>_ Fous moi la paix !  
>_ Mais tu...<br>_ Fous moi la paix ! Je crie plus fort. »

La porte du bureau de Potter s'ouvre à la volée, mais ce n'est pas sa tête qui apparaît devant nous. C'est un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs mi longs qui encadrent un visage fin et très beau. D'une beauté lisse et sans imperfection, comme celle d'un prince. Ses deux yeux gris pétillent de malice pendant une fraction de seconde, mais quand il réalise que les doigts de Severus sont serrés sur mon poignet que j'essaie de dégager, ils deviennent durs.

« Je crois que cette jeune fille n'a aucune envie que vous continuiez à l'importuner, lui dit-il sur un ton bourru. »

Severus desserre son étreinte mais il reste planté devant moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend, je veux juste qu'il disparaisse. Il ne le fait que quand l'homme lui fait un signe de la main qui signifie clairement « déguerpis avant que je te foute un coup de pied au derrière ».

« Merci monsieur...  
>_ Black. Sirius. »<p>

Je m'avance un peu plus vers lui, et il resserre la porte contre son corps comme pour m'empêcher de regarder à l'intérieur du bureau de Potter. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il est « malade ». Il est absent depuis deux jours. Comme chaque mois depuis la rentrée. Nous n'en sommes qu'au troisième, mais il ne m'a suffit que du premier pour suspecter quelque chose. Cependant, mes certitudes ne se sont bâties que cette semaine.

« Vous êtes ? Il me demande.  
>_ Lily Evans. J'aimerais voir le professeur Potter, c'est pour... Heu... C'est urgent, en fait.<br>_ Laisse la entrer Sirius ! J'entends la voix lointaine de Potter derrière la porte. »

Black soupire, ouvre la porte en grand, et me fait une courbette alors que je passe devant lui. Ça me fait rougir. Quel drôle de personnage. Je ne suis jamais rentrée dans le bureau de Potter, les retenues ayant toujours lieues dans sa salle de classe. Je suis surprise par la taille de l'endroit. C'est spacieux. Je vois mes bocaux dans un coin, et quelques livres par ci-par là. Ça m'étonne un peu de lui. Au fond de la pièce, il y a une statue de lion. J'entre timidement. J'ai l'impression qu'il était occupé et que je m'impose. Quand je le vois, assis derrière son bureau, les yeux clos, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être pu attendre un jour ou deux...

« Vous avez besoin de moi, Evans ? Il me demande tout en gardant les yeux fermés. »

Mon regard jongle entre lui et Black qui se tient adossé au mur près de la porte, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise, là.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas... Enfin... Je... Je veux dire ça peut peut-être attendre, finalement.  
>_ Ne soyez pas gênée par ma présence, me lance Sirius Black sur un ton espiègle. »<p>

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il sous-entend quelque chose et ça me fout encore plus mal à l'aise. Je déglutis et je me frotte les mains nerveusement.

« Evans ? La voix de Potter résonne.  
>_ Je... J'ai mal choisi mon jour, j'aurais dû y penser. »<p>

Il ouvre subitement les yeux et se redresse un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Il me voit regarder le calendrier sur le mur à sa droite. Une date est entourée en rouge.

« James... Je crois qu'elle vient de réaliser que tu as tes règles, plaisante Black. »

Aussi stupide que cette blague puisse être, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, mais quand le regard autoritaire de Potter se pose sur moi, mon sourire disparaît instantanément.

« Comment ça, vous auriez dû y penser ? Il m'interroge en contournant son bureau pour venir se planter devant moi.  
>_ Ce... Cela ne me regarde pas. Cependant... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous étiez absent après chaque pleine lune.<br>_ Donc vous en avez conclu ce qu'une jeune fille intelligente comme vous peut en conclure ?  
>_Que vous êtes... Un... Un loup-garou, je réponds en bafouillant. »<p>

Sirius Black a un petit rire ironique et ses bras lâchent sa poitrine pour tomber le long de son corps.

« Je ne suis pas un loup-garou, mademoiselle Evans.  
>_ Oh mais je... Je ne... Je ne compte pas le dire à qui que ce soit.<br>_ Je ne suis pas un loup-garou mademoiselle Evans, il répète.  
>_ J'ai lu beaucoup de livres à ce sujet... Je sais que vous n'êtes pas dangereux tant que... Tant que la lune n'est pas pleine.<br>_ Je ne suis pas un loup-garou mademoiselle Evans.  
>_ Il n'est pas un loup-garou, je confirme, ajoute Sirius Black.<br>_ Vous n'êtes pas un loup-garou ?  
>_ Non.<br>_ Mais alors...  
>_ Mais alors ce que je fais une fois par mois pendant la pleine lune ne vous regarde pas, maintenant revenons-en à vos... Besoins. Il me coupe. »<p>

Oh la vache. Il m'a cassé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dépassé les limites. Je suis déroutée. Je crois que je lui ai manqué de respect. Il faut que je me reprenne.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? Il me demande. »

Il a l'air intéressé par la réponse que je m'apprête à lui donner. Réellement. C'est rare les gens qui attendent de vous une autre réponse que le banal « bien ».

« Là... Confuse de m'être mêlée de chose qui ne me regardait pas.  
>_ Remettez-vous Evans. Je suis là pour vous montrer les limites. Mis à part ça ?<br>_ Comme d'habitude. Vous savez. Enervée, furieuse... Terrifiée, je crois.  
>_ Terrifiée ? Il répète, étonné. »<p>

Je hoche la tête. Oui Potter, j'ai peur. Et je dois mettre ma fierté de côté pour l'admettre. Je sais que je ne peux pas espérer d'amélioration dans mon comportement si je ne m'assume pas, alors j'essaie de prendre le problème à bras le corps en acceptant tous les sentiments qui me traversent.

« Venez me voir demain soir après le dîner, en tenue de sport, il y a quelque chose qui devrait vous soulager.  
>_ Professeur... Je dois vous dire que je suis terriblement nulle en quidditch si c'est ce que vous avez en tête... J'admets avec appréhension.<br>_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Evans, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'avez rien à me prouver, conclut-il en me faisant signe de sortir. »

Je hoche la tête mais je ne suis qu'à moitié rassurée. Moi je voulais casser des bocaux et cramer le bureau de Severus. Pourquoi je ne peux pas juste faire ça ? Je sors en faisant un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir à Sirius Black qui me répond par un sourire. Un sourire rassurant. Un de ces sourires qui vous dit « ça va aller, il n'est pas si terrible que ça. ». C'est vrai. J'ai eu tort de juger Potter sur la première impression qu'il m'a faite. On ne peut résumer personne à ses défauts, il faut toujours prendre en compte ses qualités. Ma mère me disait souvent cette phrase. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour l'oublier. Je m'endors là dessus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quand je me réveille pour faire ma ronde, je croise le professeur McGonagall. Elle me sourit. C'est assez rare, pour elle. Je crois qu'en temps normal, elle se contente d'être heureuse dans sa tête et de ne rien montrer à personne. Ou alors elle n'est tout simplement pas heureuse. Je ne sais pas.

« Les méthodes de Potter, aussi douteuses soient-elles, semblent porter ses fruits... Me dit-elle.  
>_ Il vous en a parlé ? Je m'étonne.<br>_ Oh non. Il a refusé. Rassurez-moi, il n'y a rien d'illégal là dedans miss Evans ? »

Je réfléchis deux secondes. Je brise du verre et je fous le feu dans une salle de classe. C'est définitivement considéré comme illégal.

« Non. Rien d'illégal, je mens en secouant frénétiquement la tête.  
>_ Bien. N'oubliez pas de me rendre votre devoir tout à l'heure.<br>_ Bien sûr professeur. »

Elle m'a laissé un jour de plus que les autres pour le terminer, mais je n'y ai toujours pas jeté un coup d'oeil. Je suis dans la merde. Je termine ma ronde à la hâte pour retourner dans mon dortoir et prendre une plume et un parchemin. J'ai une heure avant le début des cours. C'est suffisant une heure. J'ai le temps de griffonner une page. Ce n'est pas avec ça que j'aurais un Optimal, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

« Lily ! On va être à la bourre en Défense ! Me hurle Alice en bas de l'escalier.  
>_ Pars sans moi, je te rejoins ! »<p>

Je m'habille à toute vitesse et j'ouvre la porte de la salle de classe à la volée, essoufflée. Cinq minutes de retard. Ce n'est pas énorme, mais ça suffit pour que Potter me foute une retenue. Je grommelle à voix basse, et je me positionne à côté d'Alice, baguette à la main. Aujourd'hui, on révise le sortilège du patronus. C'est loin d'être le plus simple. Je n'ai encore jamais réussi à le faire apparaître, et à chaque fois que j'essaie ça me fout dans une colère pas possible parce que je continue d'échouer. C'est bien le seul sort que je n'arrive pas à exécuter. Même Alice qui a un niveau largement inférieur au mien y parvient. Je finis par me laisser tomber sur ma chaise, las.

« Ce n'est pas de cette façon que vous y arriverez Evans, me sermonne Potter.  
>_ Franchement, c'est sans espoir. A quel souvenir heureux voulez-vous que je me réfère ? »<p>

Quelques élèves tournent la tête vers nous pour essayer d'écouter notre conversation. Ils se disent qu'ils vont encore être témoin d'une grande démonstration d'insolence de ma part, et sont impatients de savoir quelle punition Potter va encore trouver pour me clouer le bec.

« Vous devez bien en avoir, il me dit simplement.  
>_ Aucun d'assez fort.<br>_ A quoi vous pensez ?  
>_ A ma lettre de Poudlard.<br>_ A votre lettre de Poudlard ?! Vous n'avez rien de plus agréable que votre lettre de Poudlard ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Pour moi, le jour où j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière est le plus beau de ma vie.

« Bon, laissez tomber, on travaillera là dessus un de ces quatre, me dit-il finalement. »

Je suis soulagée. Je reste assise sur ma chaise la tête entre les mains jusqu'à la fin du cours pendant que les autres continuent à s'exercer. Mon regard se pose sur le bureau de Severus. Je repense à la semaine dernière, quand j'y ai mis le feu. J'ai encore envie de recommencer. C'était si bon. Ce sentiment de puissance, de plénitude... Mais oui ! Je retourne à côté d'Alice, je lève ma baguette devant moi, je récite la formule, et une boule argentée jailli. Elle se transforme petit à petit pour prendre la forme d'une biche. Le regard de Potter se fige. J'ai l'impression qu'il retient sa respiration. Finalement, il me sourit. Très légèrement, très brièvement, puis il reporte son attention sur les autres.

« Tu vois Lily ! Tu y arrives ! M'encourage Alice en me tapant dans le dos. »

J'acquiesce. J'y arrive enfin. Après deux années à me pencher sur ce sortilège, j'ai enfin une idée de la forme de mon patronus.

« Pour demain, vous m'écrirez un parchemin sur la signification de votre Patronus ! Nous ordonne Potter avant que nous quittions sa classe. »

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'une biche est censée représenter, alors je me précipite à la bibliothèque dès que j'ai une heure de pause pour me renseigner. Alice a accepté de venir avec moi. Le sien, c'est un chien. Un labrador plus exactement. Cela ne m'étonne pas. Alice est la meilleure amie de l'homme. Elle est loyale. La signification est claire pour elle.

« C'est peut-être à cause de tes yeux. Tu sais comme l'expression « avoir des yeux de biche », me dit Alice.  
>_ Si mon patronus se résume à mon physique, ce n'est pas très flatteur...<br>_ Attends, là j'ai quelque chose. « La biche est tenace et farouche mais elle représente aussi la douceur et la vulnérabilité. Pour certaines tribus, la biche est symbole de féminité et d'amour inconditionnel. Les centaures qui la côtoient régulièrement disent que la biche est un animal noble qui ne fait pas de différence entre le bien et le mal. Elle voit toujours le meilleur chez les autres en ignorant le pire. Elle est capable de contourner n'importe quel obstacle avec une délicatesse sans égale. Elle est un peu comme le Phénix qui renaît de ses cendres, elle sait apaiser ses souffrances et celle des autres. » Lily, c'est tout toi !  
>_ Tu trouves ? Je m'étonne. »<p>

Si j'avais dû me décrire, je n'aurais sûrement pas utilisé ces mots là, mais Alice a l'air plutôt d'accord avec ce qui est écrit ici alors je la crois. Je recopie tout ça sur mon parchemin et je le range dans mon sac. Il me reste encore Divination, Potion, et Runes avant mon petit intermède avec le professeur Potter, et la journée me semble soudainement très longue.


	6. Chapter 6

J'enfile mon sweat noir par dessus mon Tshirt et j'ouvre la porte du dortoir pour retrouver Potter devant son bureau.

« Tu vas où ? Me demande Alice.  
>_ Faire ma ronde, je réponds du tac-au-tac. »<p>

Elle ne cherche pas plus loin et elle s'écarte pour libérer le passage. Je marche pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant d'arriver devant sa porte. Je frappe. Il ouvre. Il est en tenue de quidditch, exactement comme je l'imaginais, et il tient un balai dans chaque main. Je soupire bruyamment, mais je le suis quand même dehors. Je remarque le logo sur sa cape. Celui d'une équipe célèbre je crois. Je l'ai déjà vu dans les bouquins d'Alice qui elle, est fan.

« Vous jouez là bas ? Je lui demande en désignant l'insigne de l'index.  
>_ J'y ai joué, oui, il me répond sur un ton neutre.<br>_ Vous avez arrêté ?  
>_ J'ai eu une blessure à l'épaule qui m'y a un peu forcé.<br>_ Oh. Je suis désolée.  
>_ Il n'y a pas de quoi. D'ici un an ou deux, je pourrai reprendre.<br>_ Et vous êtes sûr qu'il est raisonnable de s'envoler alors que vous êtes toujours en convalescence ?  
>_ C'est bien tenté Evans, mais vous n'y échapperez pas aussi facilement, me répond-il en souriant. »<p>

Merde. Je suis grillée. Nous continuons à marcher en silence pendant un moment. Il faut traverser le château pour arriver au terrain de Quidditch. La nuit a déjà commencée à tomber. Il n'y a pas un bruit dehors. J'entends juste ses pas et les miens, et puis tout à coup il s'arrête et me tend l'un des deux balais.

« Nous ne sommes pas sur le terrain, je lui fais remarquer.  
>_ Plusieurs fenêtres donnent sur le terrain. Ici, personne ne peut nous voir, il me répond en me faisant signe d'enfourcher le balai. »<p>

Il connaît le château sur le bout des doigts, on dirait. Je constate qu'il a raison quand je me retourne pour regarder l'édifice en pierres. Les arbres nous dissimulent aux fenêtres, nous sommes tranquilles.

« Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas été plus simple que j'éclate deux ou trois tables ? Je lui demande.  
>_ Ne me dîtes pas que vous allez vous contenter de la simplicité maintenant Evans.<br>_ C'est juste que je ne comprends pas le principe de grimper sur un balai pour voler à deux mètres du sol.  
>_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous n'en avez pas refait depuis votre première année.<br>_ Non. Et je comptais bien m'en passer pour tout vous dire.  
>_ Vous me remercierez une fois là haut.<br>_ Libre à vous de vous perdre dans des désirs illusoires, professeur, je lui réponds en grimaçant. »

Ma provocation a au moins le mérite de le faire rire. Je m'étonne qu'il ne me foute pas une heure de colle pour cette remarque déplacée. A croire que notre petit intermède n'a rien de professionnel. Je me surprends alors à penser que si Alice était au courant de mon escapade, elle en serait verte de jalousie. A vrai dire, je lui laisserais bien volontiers ma place là. Je n'ai aucune envie de monter sur ce foutu balai. Je le fais quand même parce qu'il se montre très convainquant quand il s'envole en me laissant seule sur terre, juste à côté de la forêt interdite. Je cramponne le manche et je décolle tout doucement jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. J'ai dû mettre à peu près cent fois plus de temps que lui pour arriver jusqu'à la cime des arbres.

« Vous ne plaisantiez pas quand vous disiez être nulle, me fait-il remarquer en retenant un rire.  
>_ Ce n'est pas très professionnel de votre part de vous foutre de moi, monsieur, je réplique en lui jetant un regard noir.<br>_ Du calme Evans, on se détend, il me remet à ma place. »

Je ne réponds pas même si j'en ai envie. Il me réexplique quelques trucs concernant la façon de se positionner sur un balai et les précautions à prendre, puis il me laisse voler à ma guise pendant quelques minutes.

« Vous êtes à l'aise maintenant ? Il me demande.  
>_ Pas vraiment non, mais faites comme si je vous avais répondu oui. »<p>

Il éclate d'un rire franc, et il se positionne à côté de moi. Je l'observe plus attentivement. Son regard à lui est fixé sur l'horizon. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs déjà ébouriffés par la brise fraîche de novembre. Alice a raison, il est très attirant.

« Quand vous m'avez dit hier que vous étiez terrifiée, j'ai directement pensé à vous emmener voler. Quand vous vous contentez de vous tenir à quelques mètres du sol, vous ne ressentez rien, mais croyez moi, quand vous dépassez les quatre-ving kilomètres heure, c'est une autre histoire.  
>_ Quatre-vingt kilomètres heure ? Je répète, incrédule.<br>_ Vous en êtes capable Evans. Rien qu'à cause de votre esprit de compétition. Vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser gagner cette course par forfait ? »

Il me cherche et je réalise là, à deux mètres de lui, qu'il sait exactement comment s'y prendre avec moi.

« Quel est le parcours ? Je lui demande. »

Il a un sourire espiègle identique à celui de Sirius Black pendant qu'il m'indique le chemin à prendre. Je l'écoute attentivement. Je ne veux pas louper le moindre truc. Il faut que j'aille assez vite pour que personne dans le château n'ai le temps de me reconnaître par la fenêtre, mais il faut aussi que j'évite de m'écraser contre un mur. Cette deuxième partie m'inquiète d'avantage.

« Prête ?  
>_ Prête, j'acquiesce. »<p>

J'attends qu'il ai baissé son bras pour partir à sa poursuite. Je le vois prendre le large alors j'accélère. Je vais plus vite que je n'ai jamais été. Le vent fouette mon visage. Plus ma vitesse augmente, plus je suis submergée par un sentiment de liberté incomparable à tout ce que j'ai ressenti auparavant. Je zigzag entre deux tours en manquant de me prendre la passerelle qui les relient, et je poursuis mon circuit, grisée par le goût du risque. Je crois que je frôle la mort plusieurs fois, mais étonnement cela n'a pas du tout l'effet que j'imaginais. Je pensais que je serais paralysée par la peur, tétanisée sur mon balai, mais j'agrippe le manche fermement, et je me fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver. Ce danger me comble, et quand la course se termine, je n'ai plus de mot. Mes pieds foulent à nouveau le sol à côté de Potter, mais je n'ai qu'une envie, retourner là haut.

« Alors ? Il m'interroge.  
>_ Je... Je ne pensais pas que c'était comme ça... Je bafouille. »<p>

Il sourit alors que je lui redonne le balai, puis il s'assoit sur une énorme pierre près d'un des chênes. Je m'attendais à repartir aussitôt, et je crois que je suis rassurée de voir qu'il ne me laisse pas comme ça, dans l'euphorie du premier vrai vol de ma vie.

« La peur est toujours là ? Il me demande.  
>_ Je n'en sais rien. Je crois que ce n'est plus qu'un détail auquel je ne veux pas accorder d'attention. Je l'ai oublié quand je volais. J'étais tellement concentrée sur tout le reste... La vitesse, le vent, le danger des deux combinés...<br>_ Et la colère ?  
>_ Disparue. Mais maintenant que nous sommes à terre, j'ai la sale impression qu'elle va revenir.<br>_ C'est normal. C'est un autre monde là haut. »

Son regard se perd dans le ciel maintenant noir. Nous sommes seulement éclairés par les lumières qui bordent le château. Je ne me suis jamais retrouvée en dehors de Poudlard en pleine nuit. L'ambiance est étrange. Apaisante. Nous restons là un long moment sans nous ennuyer le moins du monde, mais sans pour autant avoir besoin de poser des mots sur le silence qui nous enveloppe. Mes yeux s'égarent sur lui. Il a quelque chose de captivant. Sa façon de se tenir, son air sûr de lui, son absence de peur. Il est... Réconfortant. Je sais qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver là. Je savais déjà qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver quand il m'a demandé de voler à quatre-vingt kilomètres à l'heure. Je pense que si j'étais tombée, il m'aurait rattrapé d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Vous avez fait votre parchemin sur la signification de votre patronus ? Il me demande finalement.  
>_ Oui. Vous n'allez pas me faire une interrogation surprise ce soir quand même ?! Je réplique avec un sourire en coin.<br>_ Je peux patienter jusqu'à demain pour vous mettre une mauvaise note, Evans, il me répond sur le même ton.  
>_ Très drôle. Qu'en est-il du vôtre ?<br>_ Mon patronus ?  
>_ Oui. Je suppose que ce doit être un aigle, un lion... Ou un loup. Un truc un peu majestueux, quoi.<br>_ C'est un truc majestueux, oui. »

Il a un sourire qu'il essaie de dissimuler derrière son index et son regard fait le tour du parc. Je crois qu'il ne souhaite rien me dire de plus là dessus, et c'est ce qui me pousse à insister.

« Je vous ai montré le mien, vous pouvez bien me montrer le votre, je poursuis.  
>_ Pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est un truc majestueux, au fait ? M'interroge t-il en ignorant ma remarque.<br>_ Je n'en sais rien. Enfin, j'imagine que c'est parce que vous êtes... Comment dire... Impressionnant. A votre manière.  
>_ Vous me trouvez impressionnant ? Il éclate de rire.<br>_ Qu'y a-t-il de drôle là dedans ?  
>_ Je ne sais pas. Vous n'avez pas l'air facilement impressionnable.<br>_ Vous avez de sacrés convictions en ce qui me concerne, je lui fais remarquer.  
>_ Et vous en avez aussi à mon égard si je ne me trompe pas. »<p>

C'est vrai et faux à la fois. J'en avais mais je n'en ai plus. Enfin, je n'ai pas l'impression d'en avoir encore en tout cas. Parce qu'il me surprend et que je m'attends à tout de sa part. Il y a des faits qui me poussent à avoir une opinion sur lui, et d'autres qui me poussent à m'en faire une nouvelle totalement différente et parfois même contradictoire.

« Avec tout ça, je n'ai toujours pas vu votre patronus. J'ai mis ma peur de côté pour vous suivre à vingt mètres du sol, je crois que ça pourrait me servir de récompense.  
>_ Comme vous voulez, Evans, me dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules. »<p>

Il murmure la formule et sans qu'il ait besoin de faire le moindre effort, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il me semble, un cerf argenté en jailli. Il est... Majestueux. Et je suis choquée. Quelles étaient les chances pour que mon patronus soit une biche et que le sien soit un cerf ? L'animal se rapproche de moi, je lui tends la main. Il y niche son museau, mais je ne sens rien d'autre que de la chaleur. Je suis déroutée.

« C'est... Surprenant, je finis par dire.  
>_ Ça arrive, me dit-il en haussant les épaules.<br>_ Quels sont les symboles du cerf ? Je lui demande, piquée par la curiosité.  
>_ Virilité, fierté, grâce, instinct, détermination...<br>_ Fierté, ça, c'est plutôt clair, je souligne.  
>_ Ma fierté risque de vous coller encore une retenue si vous continuez Evans, il me menace en souriant.<br>_ Une de plus, une de moins... »

Il secoue la tête en soupirant et fait disparaître son patronus. La chaleur dans la paume de ma main se volatilise en même temps. Il jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre et me fait signe de me lever, visiblement, on a un peu trop traîné.

« 23h ?! Vous me faites un mot pour que je rate les premiers cours demain ?  
>_ Et puis quoi encore ?<br>_ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, je répond en haussant les épaules. »

Mon comportement l'amuse. Je crois qu'en ce moment, Potter est à la fois mon pire ennemi et mon meilleur ami. Je peux tout lui dire. Je peux me confier à lui comme je me confie à Alice. Les choses qu'il met en place pour que je me sente bien sont incroyables. Mon esprit est en train de l'associer à un sentiment de bien-être alors qu'un mois plus tôt il n'était synonyme que de stress et d'animosité.


	7. Chapter 7

« Evans, je peux vous voir deux minutes ? M'appelle Potter. »

Le cours vient de se terminer. Nous sommes début décembre. Nous avons eu plusieurs intermèdes Potter et moi depuis le coup du balai. A chaque fois, je suis un peu plus détendue, mais je dois admettre qu'aujourd'hui j'ai abusé. Je ne lui ai pas rendu mon parchemin sur les sorts de protection alors que j'ai eu cent fois le temps de me pencher dessus. Il ne m'a rien dit devant les autres, mais je me doutais bien qu'il m'en parlerait après. Nous avons développé cet espèce de rapport bizarre qui oscille entre le respect mutuel, dû à son statut, et l'amitié. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de me réprimander quand je dépasse les bornes. Je range mes plumes et je jette mon sac sur mon épaule avant de m'avancer jusqu'à l'estrade.

« Je sais, je déconne sévère. J'aurais dû vous apporter le parchemin et...  
>_ Et du coup, vous m'en apporterez deux au lieu d'un après demain. Très bonne idée Evans, marché conclu, il me coupe en souriant.<br>_ Mais je...  
>_ Oh je sais que vous êtes très motivée et que cela vous fait le plus grand plaisir.<br>_ Vous qui êtes fans des rimes, vous savez ce que j'associerais bien avec Potter ?  
>_ Non mais vous allez me le dire. »<p>

J'ouvre la bouche et puis j'hésite. Je vais me taper une retenue ou pas ? Le mot que j'ai en tête est quand même assez grossier, mais d'un côté, on se permet de plus en plus de trucs l'un avec l'autre.

« Alors ?  
>_ J'hésite, professeur. C'est un peu... Comment dire... Déplacé.<br>_ Vous n'êtes plus à ça prêt maintenant, il me fait remarquer en souriant.  
>_ Vous risquez d'être choqué, monsieur.<br>_ Vous avez piqué ma curiosité Evans.  
>_ Emmerdeur. C'est emmerdeur. Je lâche finalement en me mordant les joues pour ne pas rire quand je vois l'expression scandalisée sur son visage.<br>_ Vous pouvez me rappelez quand est-ce que j'ai arrêté de vous réprimander pour la façon dont vous me parlez ?  
>_ Quand vous avez découvert que je disais principalement la vérité, je crois. »<p>

Il secoue la tête, les yeux écarquillés, et en même temps je vois qu'il a envie de rire mais qu'il se retient. Je commence à le connaître maintenant.

« C'est vous qui vouliez l'entendre ! Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à le dire, je me défends.  
>_ Vous creviez littéralement d'envie de me le dire Evans. Depuis le premier jour où vous êtes rentrée dans cette salle de classe.<br>_ Je ne peux pas vous contredire là dessus, mais vous prenez un malin plaisir à me chahuter pendant nos intermèdes, je ne fais que vous rendre la pareille.  
>_ Vous pensez vous tirer d'une retenue avec ce genre d'argumentation ?<br>_ Je l'espère.  
>_ C'est raté, me dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.<br>_ Tant pis. A ce soir, monsieur. »

Il hoche la tête, et je sors de la salle de classe. Je manque de buter dans Alice qui m'attend à la porte. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, et je devine qu'elle a entendu toute notre conversation. J'ai, l'espace d'une seconde, l'impression qu'elle a violé mon intimité. Ce qui est totalement stupide puisqu'il n'y avait rien de confidentiel dans la discussion que j'ai eu avec Potter. Mis à part, bien sûr, l'évocation de nos « intermèdes »... Merde. Je rougis. Elle me tire par le bras pour m'emmener dans un coin et elle sautille autour de moi.

« C'était quoi ce truc avec Potter ?  
>_ Quel truc ?<br>_ Vous flirtiez Lily ! Elle s'exclame en frappant dans ses mains, surexcitée.  
>_ Nous ne flirtions pas Alice, je réplique en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>_ Oh arrête, c'était carrément chaud !  
>_ Ce n'était pas... Chaud... »<p>

Je fronce les sourcils, je suis choquée. Je ne flirtais pas avec le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ! Je ne flirtais pas avec le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, n'est ce pas ?! J'essaie de me remémorer la conversation. Sa façon de me parler, ma façon de le relancer, son petit sourire qui me dit à plus tard. Merde. On flirtait. Est-ce qu'il s'en est rendu compte ? Je me sens... Etrange. Je repasse toutes nos entrevues au peigne fin pendant le cours de potion. Je suis distraite. J'ai l'impression d'être passée à côté de quelque chose. Est-ce que ça vient de moi ? Est-ce que ça vient de lui ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'être une hors la loi alors que je n'ai rien fait. Mais s'il m'en avait donné l'occasion, est-ce que j'aurais fait quelque chose ? Merde. Je suis perdue.

« Tu sais, Potter n'est pas beaucoup plus vieux que nous, après tout... Me murmure Alice qui devine que je suis soucieuse.  
>_ Alice ! C'est un prof ! Je lui réponds sur la défensive.<br>_ Un prof canon, poursuit-elle comme si elle n'y voyait pas le mal.  
>_ Canon ou non, ça ne change rien.<br>_ Toujours est-il que depuis que McGonagall t'a envoyé parler avec lui le mois dernier, tu es beaucoup plus détendue, et je lui suis reconnaissante pour ça. »

Je ne réponds pas. Si elle avait idée de l'endroit où je vais une fois par semaine. Enfin plutôt, si elle savait que je le côtoie un soir par semaine, elle me poserait trois mille questions. Je jette le dernier ingrédient dans ma marmite, et je touille. Slughorn passe derrière moi, et à la vue de ma potion, il grimace.

« Eh bien Lily, vous m'avez habitué à mieux. »

Oui, je sais. Ma potion aurait dû être rouge écarlate et lisse, et là, elle est bordeau et pâteuse. Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette, en fait. Je demande à aller à l'infirmerie. J'y reste jusqu'au soir. Je ne vais pas au dîner non plus. Alice m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai honte du comportement que j'ai adopté avec Potter. Je me remémore toutes les fois où il m'a remis à ma place et où je le méritais largement. J'ai dépassé les limites sans m'en rendre compte. Je les ai repoussé petit à petit, je crois. Il est 21h quand il frappe à la porte et que la médicomage le laisse entrer. Il a dû se dire que quelque chose n'allait pas quand je ne me suis pas pointée à son bureau. Elle nous laisse seuls. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Evans ?  
>_ Je crois que l'intermède de ce soir devra attendre.<br>_ Si vous vous sentez bien, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.  
>_ Je ne me sens pas bien, je lui murmure hâtivement. »<p>

Mon regard jongle entre la porte derrière laquelle la médicomage a disparu et Potter. Là, je ne peux pas le nier, il m'attire. Il est appuyé sur le pied de mon lit en bois, et il me fixe avec incompréhension. Je rougis parce qu'Alice m'a balancé la vérité en pleine figure et que maintenant, ça me frappe. Fichue Alice. Elle n'aurait pas pu se taire et me laisser dans mon inconscience ?!

« Vous... Vous me... Professeur je suis désolée, mais vous me tourmentez, je lâche finalement à voix basse, honteuse. »

Il lâche le pied du lit et il tourne en rond pendant une ou deux minutes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Il m'interroge.  
>_ Je veux dire ce que vous comprenez, je réponds en accrochant son regard pour la première fois aujourd'hui.<br>_ Evans... »

Mon prénom dans sa bouche n'est qu'un soupir. Agacé et las. Ce son suffit à me remettre à ma place. Je suis tout aussi pathétique que les autres filles de la classe qui gloussent dès qu'il leur adresse la parole. Je n'ai pas envie d'être cette personne. Ce n'est pas moi.

« Ça vous prend, d'un coup, comme ça ? Il me demande, contrarié.  
>_ Je suppose que ça m'avait déjà « pris » avant, mais que je ne l'avais pas remarqué. »<p>

Il soupire encore. J'ai envie de le supplier d'arrêter de soupirer de cette façon. Si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher mon esprit de divaguer, je le ferais.

« Ce n'est qu'un physique, Evans. Ce n'est qu'un corps, et un visage. Ne rentrez pas là dedans, s'il vous plaît, il m'implore presque. »

J'enlève la couette de mes genoux pour descendre du lit et m'avancer vers lui. Il fait un pas en arrière. Je réalise à ce moment là qu'il n'a jamais voulu m'encourager et qu'il ne s'est probablement pas non plus rendu compte de la familiarité qui s'est installée entre nous au fil des jours.

« C'est _ça_, le truc. Ce n'est pas qu'un physique. C'est ce que vous me faites. Je vous ai associé à quelque chose de plaisant, au sentiment de plénitude intérieure que m'octroient nos intermèdes... Et je le regrette sincèrement. J'ai tout mélangé sans le réaliser.  
>_ Je vous ai déjà dit que vous n'étiez pas raisonnable, Evans.<br>_ Je le sais, monsieur.  
>_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour y remédier ?<br>_ Très honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Je vous dirais bien que le seul moyen c'est que je n'assiste plus à aucun de vos cours et que je trouve une autre solution pour gérer ma colère, mais c'est impossible.  
>_ Sauf si je démissionne.<br>_ Non. Vous avez mal compris. Je ne veux pas vous mettre dans cette position et je ne peux pas me passer de nos intermèdes plus de deux semaines de suite. Vous êtes le seul à savoir comment vous y prendre avec moi. Ne me laissez pas parce que je vais foutre ma vie en l'air sinon, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.  
>_ Alors je reste, et j'ignore, c'est ce que vous voulez ?<br>_ C'est ça. Je suis majeure et je ne suis pas plus stupide qu'une autre. Je saurais me tenir. »

Il acquiesce mais son visage s'est durcit. Je comprends. Il ne veut pas me donner ne serait-ce qu'une occasion de penser qu'il pourrait lui aussi développer une quelconque attirance pour moi. Je n'y pense pas, d'ailleurs. Il a toujours su me remettre à ma place.

« Pour ce soir, on passera. Peut-être demain, ou après demain...  
>_ Vous n'avez qu'à venir quand vous serez prête, il me dit, stoïque.<br>_ Je m'excuse pour cet aveux.  
>_ C'est la première fois que vous vous excusez pour quelque chose, il constate.<br>_ C'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans une situation telle que celle-ci.  
>_ Encore heureux Evans. Bon, je vous laisse.<br>_ A demain pro... Monsieur. »

Le mot « professeur » me dégoûte subitement quand je l'associe à son visage. Je n'ai plus envie de l'appeler de cette manière. Je le regarde fermer la porte derrière lui, et je me jette sur le lit de l'infirmerie pour enfoncer mon visage dans l'oreiller blanc. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai révélé l'attirance que j'ai pour lui. Je ne suis même pas sûre de l'avoir accepté en plus. Toujours est-il que je lui devais la vérité.


	8. Chapter 8

Mes yeux sont figés sur lui. Sa façon de se mouvoir m'ébranle. Aucun de ses mouvements ne m'échappe. Je crois que j'ai un sérieux problème. En me faisant voler en pleine nuit, il m'a donné goût à l'interdit et à l'aventure et il me semble que là, je m'y abandonne entièrement. Je sens ma baguette quitter mes mains. Alice m'a désarmé. Elle bondit de joie. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'ouvre la bouche, je la referme, je n'ai plus de mot. Je manque de concentration. Enfin, disons plutôt que je ne me concentre pas sur les bonnes choses. Je deviens d'une nullité sans égale dans les trois quarts des matières je crois. Ça ne peut pas continuer. J'attends la fin du cours pour aller le voir à son bureau. Il ne se décide à me parler que quand nous sommes seuls, et pour la première fois aujourd'hui, il pose ses yeux noirs sur moi. Parce qu'il n'a pas le choix.

« J'ai besoin de me défouler, ce soir, je lui dit.  
>_ Ça faisait un moment, il constate simplement.<br>_ J'imagine que je ne voulais pas risquer de m'humilier plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.  
>_ Et qu'est ce qui a changé ?<br>_ Je mets ma fierté de côté pour mon bien être. Je ne tiens plus. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de ces escapades pour rester concentrée sur les cours.  
>_ 20h30 devant mon bureau, il me dit finalement. »<p>

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête et je m'en vais. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il aurait pu me dire non. Ou du moins qu'il y a pensé. Depuis que je lui ai avoué mon attirance, il m'évite. Ça ne me surprend pas, mais ça me vexe. C'est comme s'il pensait que j'étais du genre à ne pas pouvoir me tenir. Je sais que ce que je ressens, c'est mal. Je ne suis pas du tout en harmonie avec ces conneries, et je suis déçue qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que c'est le cas. Moi aussi je suis mal à l'aise. Mais moi contrairement à lui, je ne peux pas l'ignorer.

« Alors avec Potter ? Me demande Alice qui m'a attendu.  
>_ Alors quoi ?<br>_ Ben je sais pas, vous avez conclu ou quoi ?  
>_ Conclu ? Alice, ne dis pas de connerie.<br>_ Tu ne dis pas non... Elle me fait remarquer en souriant.  
>_ Non Alice, nous n'avons pas conclu, je poursuis, las.<br>_ Oh allez Lily, arrête de croire que c'est si absurde. Tu sais, si c'était moi et que je n'avais pas Frank, j'aurais foncé...  
>_ Mais tu n'as aucune limite, toi, je lui fais remarquer.<br>_ Et toi tu en as de moins en moins.  
>_ De moins en moins ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai plus. »<p>

Elle prend mon bras et me chahute un peu. Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut m'imaginer avec Potter. Ça me paraît si mal. Pourquoi ça ne la dérange pas, elle ?

« Franchement, je préfère encore que tu te tape Potter que Rogue.  
>_ Alice ! Je la réprimande en écarquillant les yeux.<br>_ Bah quoi ? C'est vrai. Si vous vous étiez connus autre part, à Pré-Au-Lard, au Chaudron Baveur, ou je ne sais où, tu n'aurais pas eu tous ces états d'âme. Tu ne te serais pas posée de questions. Pourtant tu aurais été la même personne et il aurait été la même personne. »

Alice a le don de me faire voir les choses sous un autre angle. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon, mais je dois admettre que sur ce coup là, elle me donne matière à réfléchir.

« Le problème, c'est que nous ne sommes pas connus autre part. Là, c'est carrément malsain si tu veux mon avis.  
>_ Ce n'est pas <em>« malsain »<em> si tu ne le rends pas malsain Lily ! Elle proteste, agacée. »

Elle me tire par le bras dans un coin où le passage des autres élèves est moindre pour pouvoir m'exposer sa théorie avec passion.

« Franchement, en quoi ta relation avec Rogue était plus saine ?  
>_ En tout, approximativement, je lui réponds avec ironie.<br>_ Je regrette mais je ne suis pas du même avis. Ce mec trempait jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire. Ses copains ont la marque des ténèbres gravées sur le bras. Tu me l'as dit toi-même. Il te cachait d'eux. Quelque part, il avait honte de toi. Lily il a couché avec toi et t'as traité de Sang-de-bourbe le lendemain. Y-a-t-il un seul truc de sain là dedans ? »

Je déglutis. Effectivement, dit comme ça... Les faits parlent d'eux même.

« De toutes façons, la question ne se pose pas. Potter n'est pas du tout intéressé.  
>_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu lui as demandé ? »<p>

Je ne réponds pas. Je le sais, c'est tout. Il me repousse. Il ne me calcule plus depuis que je lui ai dit qu'il me troublait.

« J'y crois pas. Tu lui as demandé ! S'exclame Alice les yeux ronds comme des souafles.  
>_ Je ne lui ai pas... Demandé... Je lui ai dit ce qu'il en était de mon côté, je lui explique à voix basse.<br>_ Et il a dit quoi ? S'impatiente t-elle.  
>_ Il était agacé. Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas raisonnable. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire pour arrêter ça. Il m'a mis un vent, quoi.<br>_ Tu appelles ça un vent, toi ? Moi j'appelle ça un aveu.  
>_ Un aveu de désintérêt total...<br>_ Non. Un aveu de réciprocité. Sauf qu'il a l'esprit aussi étriqué que toi. Bon sang ce n'est pas comme si tu avais 13 ans, tu es majeure ! Enfin bon, la chose qu'il faut retenir, c'est que ce n'est pas un connard. Si c'était le cas, il en aurait profité.  
>_ Peut-être qu'il n'en a pas profité simplement parce qu'il n'éprouve pas la même attirance.<br>_ Ou peut-être que si et qu'il se pose les mêmes questions que toi. Peut-être qu'il essaie juste d'être correct, de ne pas avoir l'air de profiter de son statut de prof. Peut-être qu'il a l'impression de t'y avoir encouragé et qu'il s'en veut parce qu'il sait que la situation ne s'y prête pas.  
>_ On peut tout imaginer Alice avec des peut-être.<br>_ Ça ne rend pas mon raisonnement moins plausible. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je la tire à l'intérieur de la salle de Divination. Je ne veux plus en parler. Le sujet est clos. Toutefois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à y réfléchir silencieusement. Le raisonnement d'Alice me perturbe. Je suis un peu secouée par son avis. Elle m'a avancé des arguments qui sont largement recevables. De toutes façons, si l'attirance ne vient que de moi je n'ai pas besoin de me torturer avec toutes ces questions. Il ne faut pas que je me fasse d'idée. Je suis seule dans cette impasse. Je réfléchis, encore et encore, jusqu'à me retrouver devant lui le soir-même.

« Bon, on y va ? Il me demande en évitant mon regard.  
>_ Où ça ?<br>_ Courir. »

Je soupire. S'il y a bien quelque chose qui m'exaspère plus que le quidditch, c'est le footing. Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de courir à partir du moment où il n'y a pas de dragon à nos trousses mais je le suis quand même dehors.

« Vous m'aviez dit que vous vouliez vous défouler, non ? Il m'interroge en remarquant mon manque de motivation  
>_ Oui. C'est juste que... Courir comme ça, sans but, ça me laisse perplexe.<br>_ Vous n'avez qu'à me courir après. Il me semble que c'est déjà un peu ce que vous faites, il plaisante. »

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. Il se fout clairement de moi, là.

« C'est un peu facile comme plaisanterie, si vous voulez mon avis.  
>_ Disons que c'est ma manière de gérer les choses Evans.<br>_ Je me demande si je ne préfère pas quand vous ignorez ma présence.  
>_ Vous parlez trop. »<p>

Il se met à courir alors je le suis. A une distance raisonnable je crois. Parce qu'il a de l'entraînement, lui, contrairement à moi. Je le suspecte quand même d'adapter sa vitesse à la mienne. Ou alors c'est sa blessure à l'épaule qui l'empêche de me distancer de plus de dix mètres. Je ne sais pas. Au bout du deuxième tour du château, je commence à me sentir un peu faible. Je continue parce qu'il est hors de question que j'abandonne, mais mes yeux commencent à se voiler. Quand je me sens tomber, je me rattrape sur le mur du château, et je me laisse glisser contre les pierres. Je m'accroupis et je reprends mon souffle. Je frotte mes yeux. La vache. Je n'ai plus de force. La sensation est bizarre. Potter se rend compte assez rapidement que je ne suis plus derrière lui, et il me rejoint.

« Evans ? Ça va ? Il s'inquiète. »

Sa main se pose instinctivement sur mon épaule. Mon ventre se tord. Je le regarde. Il s'écarte comme si je venais de lui foutre un coup. C'est la première fois qu'il me touche. Mes vêtements ont beau avoir fait barrage, je suis secouée. Il le devine. Il est mal à l'aise. Ses mains s'enfouissent dans ses poches.

« C'est juste un petit malaise, je crois, je réponds tardivement.  
>_ Quand avez-vous mangé pour la dernière fois ?<br>_ Heu... Je... Hier midi, je crois...  
>_ Hier midi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez pendant les heures de repas ? Il me sermonne.<br>_ Je n'en sais rien. J'ai... J'ai oublié, je bafouille.  
>_ Vous avez oublié de manger ? Comment est-ce qu'on peut oublier de manger ? Bon. Venez avec moi. »<p>

Je prends une profonde inspiration et je me redresse pour le suivre jusque dans le château. Nous descendons un escalier et arrivons devant un tableau représentant un panier de fruit. Son doigt effleure la poire, et le cadre pivote pour nous ouvrir l'entrée des cuisines. Je n'y étais jamais allée. Je suis ébahie par la dimension de la pièce. Il y a plusieurs tables en bois longues d'une petite dizaine de mètres. Sur les murs, une quantité impressionnante de casseroles en cuivre et derrière les fourneaux, toute une troupe d'elfes de maison qui nous saluent. Potter leur fait signe de m'apporter quelque chose à manger, et je me retrouve vite submergée par une multitude de gâteaux, bonbons, et autres sucreries.

« A votre service, monsieur Potter. Nous ne vous avions pas revu depuis longtemps, lui dit un elfe de maison.  
>_ Je sais Edgar, et j'en suis désolé. J'aurais dû rester en contact avec vous après avoir quitté Poudlard.<br>_ Edgar comprend monsieur. Monsieur Dumbledore nous a dit que vous aviez beaucoup de travail.  
>_ C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Vous direz au professeur Dumbledore de me le rappeler la prochaine fois. »<p>

Le petit elfe acquiesce et se penche devant lui plus bas que terre. Je suis un peu surprise. J'aurais pensé que Potter était du genre à traiter les elfes de maison comme des esclaves plutôt que comme n'importe lequel autre être humain sur terre. Il faut croire que je me suis encore trompée à son sujet. J'avale la première tranche de gâteau et je complimente le dénommé Edgar qui a l'air tout gêné.

« La plupart étaient maltraités avant d'arriver à Poudlard, ils ont encore du mal avec les félicitations, m'explique Potter.  
>_ Vous les connaissez depuis longtemps ?<br>_ Edgar, oui. Il était déjà là quand j'étais élève. Je venais souvent ici le soir avec mes amis.  
>_ Ce n'est pas... Interdit ?<br>_ Ce qui est interdit Evans, c'est de se faire prendre.  
>_ C'est une drôle de remarque à faire à l'une de vos élèves, je lui dis.<br>_ Faites comme si vous n'aviez rien entendu. »

Je ris. Un sourire s'étire sur son visage à lui aussi. Si seulement il ne restait pas aussi loin de moi... J'ai l'impression d'être une pestiférée. Il est appuyé contre le mur de l'entrée et il me regarde. Fixement. Ça me fait un drôle d'effet. Je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoir, mais là, j'avoue que l'idée qu'il puisse me trouver ne serait-ce que jolie m'effleure l'esprit. Je n'ai pourtant pas l'air de grand chose dans mon sweat trop large.

« Est-ce que je vous ai encouragé ? Parce que si je l'ai fait, c'était inconscient et j'en suis désolé. Il m'avoue soucieusement. »

Je comprends immédiatement à quoi il fait allusion. J'avale ma bouchée de tarte aux pommes et je reporte mon regard sur mon assiette. Je fais des petits tas de miettes avec ma fourchette tout en réfléchissant. Cette question qu'il me pose me rappelle ma conversation avec Alice.

« Non. Il me semble que vous ayez tout fait pour démolir les attentes que j'aurais pu avoir, je réponds d'une traite.  
>_ Alors tant mieux.<br>_ Votre comportement depuis que je vous ai avoué mon attirance en est témoin. Je dis bien mon attirance, pas mes sentiments, parce que soyons clairs, il n'était question que de cela dans mon discours.  
>_ Les limites entre les deux sont étroites, vous savez.<br>_ Celle que vous avez mis entre vous et moi est plutôt nette, si vous voulez mon avis.  
>_ Et nécessaire.<br>_ Pourquoi ? N'êtes-vous pas sûr de vous ? Je l'interroge en fronçant les sourcils. »

Je m'étonne moi-même de mon audace. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Je crois que j'ai touché un point sensible.

« C'est de vous dont je ne suis pas sûr.  
>_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?<br>_ Réfléchissez. Servez-vous de votre tête. Vous êtes intelligente et être attirée par un professeur n'est pas digne de vous.  
>_ Qu'est-ce qui est digne de moi, dans ce cas ? Vous êtes à peine plus âgé. Si nous nous étions croisés dans un autre contexte, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu prétendre avoir le même âge que vous.<br>_ Et je vous aurais probablement prise au mot, mais...  
>_ Qu'auriez-vous fait, alors ? Je le coupe, intéressée.<br>_ Comment ça ? Il n'est pas sûr de comprendre ma question.  
>_ Qu'auriez-vous fait, alors, si vous m'aviez prise au mot ?<br>_ Je n'en sais rien. On aurait vraisemblablement pu être amis. »

J'inspire bruyamment et je repose ma fourchette sur le côté de mon assiette. Je n'y vois pas plus clair qu'il y a dix minutes.

« Bon, vous venez de me couper l'appétit, je lui dis franchement.  
>_ Vous allez retrouver le chemin de votre salle commune toute seule ?<br>_ J'y serais bien forcée puisque je n'ai aucune envie que vous m'y raccompagniez, je lui réponds sur un ton un peu froid.  
>_ Evans...<br>_ Non. Vous avez raison. Il ne faut pas alimenter mes délires. »

Je coupe court à la conversation, et je quitte les cuisines. Je t'en foutrais des amis moi, Potter ! Je ne suis pas du tout défoulée, là. Il m'a énervé plus que je ne l'étais avant d'aller courir. Je sais qu'il a raison dans tout ce qu'il fait et dans tout ce qu'il dit. Je sais que c'est moi qui déconne, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je suis vexée.


	9. Chapter 9

Fin décembre. Dans trois jours, c'est le bal de Noël. J'ai accepté d'y aller avec Peter Fitzgerald. J'ai aussi reçu une proposition de Rogue qu'Alice a littéralement déchiquetée, ne me donnant pas l'occasion d'y répondre. Ce n'est pas plus mal car Peter est un gars bien je crois. Il n'est pas très doué en magie, et j'ai vu plus intelligent, mais il est gentil et agréable. Il se comporte bien avec les filles. C'est un peu l'ami de tout le monde. Je m'avance jusqu'à la porte de Potter pour y frapper. Il m'a dit que ce soir, je pourrais à nouveau éclater des bocaux et brûler des bureaux. Je suis impatiente. Je me stop net avant que mon poing ne soit rentré en contact avec la porte. Je viens d'entendre mon nom. J'ouvre un peu plus grand mes oreilles même si je sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Je reconnais la voix de Sirius Black mêlée à celle de Potter.

« Elle t'a dit qu'elle était attirée par toi ?!  
>_ Ouais. Et à chaque fois que je la repousse, j'ai l'impression qu'elle l'est un peu plus, répond Potter.<br>_ Arrête, dans ce cas. Elle te plaît, elle est majeure, je vois pas ce qui te retiens, l'encourage Sirius.  
>_ Ce qui me retient, Patmol, c'est mon éthique.<br>_ Depuis quand est-ce que tu as de l'éthique, toi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu profitais d'elle, tu en pinces pour elle ! Il m'en aurait fallu bien moins si j'avais été prof ici.  
>_ Et c'est justement pour ça que Dumbledore ne t'a pas engagé, réplique Potter sur le ton de la plaisanterie.<br>_ On s'en fout. Si tu veux mon avis Cornedrue, cette fille n'est pas comme les autres. Elle est super intelligente, regarde la vitesse à laquelle elle a fait le lien entre tes absences et le calendrier. Elle n'a rien d'une midinette qui a une attirance superficielle pour son prof. Elle est mature, et MAJEURE, il crie le dernier mot et ça me fait sursauter.  
>_ Je sais tout ça Sirius, elle me le démontre tous les jours.<br>_ Eh ben alors ? Laisse la faire ses choix, elle a l'âge de décider pour elle-même sans qu'une espèce de débile dans ton genre vienne lui dicter les règles. »

Je serre mon poing et je murmure un petit « Oui ! Bien dit ! » en faveur de Sirius. Presque aussitôt je me rends compte qu'en fait, il lui dit exactement ce qu'Alice se tue à me répéter. Je fais quelques pas plus loin. J'ai envie de piquer un sprint. J'ai envie de sauter de joie. Je lui plaît. Il en pince pour moi. Je me retrouve à courir un marathon sur place comme Jennifer Beals dans Flashdance avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, frappant silencieusement dans mes mains. Je deviens folle je crois. Ce que j'ai entendu me fout dans un état pas possible. Je mets bien cinq minutes à reprendre mon sérieux. Je souffle plusieurs fois en faisant des mouvements amples pour me décharger de toute cette agitation qui vient de me prendre, et je frappe à la porte. Innocemment. Comme si je venais juste d'arriver. Sirius m'ouvre.

« Tiens, tiens. Evans. Vous tombez bien, il me dit avec un grand sourire.  
>_ Ah oui ?<br>_ Nous parlions justement de vous. »

Je me concentre de toutes mes forces pour ne pas rougir quand Potter lui fait signe de la fermer.

« Je suis en avance ? Je demande.  
>_ Non vous êtes en retard. Comme d'habitude, me répond Potter sur un ton sec.<br>_ On dirait que quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui... Il va falloir lui remettre un sourire sur le visage, Evans, intervient Sirius.  
>_ Fous le camp toi ! Finis par dire James en lui balançant un livre à la figure. »<p>

Sirius se protège avec la porte qu'il referme derrière lui non sans m'avoir fait un clin d'oeil. Au moment où nous nous retrouvons seuls, Potter et moi, dans le bureau, je retrouve cette gêne familière qui me caractérise quand nous sommes dans la même pièce. J'étais pourtant complètement euphorique cinq minutes plus tôt.

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Je demande plus pour combler le blanc que par réel intérêt.  
>_ Avec Sirius ? Oui. Une douzaine d'années. Il était à Poudlard lui aussi. Maintenant il est auror.<br>_ Vous ne vouliez pas l'être, vous ?  
>_ Non. C'est trop de contraintes. On y va ? »<p>

J'acquiesce et je le suis jusqu'à la salle de classe. Je marche plus près de lui que d'habitude. Je crois que je me le permet à cause de ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas s'il faut que je lui dise. Ça ne va certainement pas lui plaire, mais en même temps j'ai toujours joué franc-jeu avec lui. Mon épaule frôle la sienne au rythme de nos pas. Il ne s'écarte pas. Une fois ou deux, mes doigts effleurent les siens. J'aimerais dire que c'est par mégarde mais je dois avouer que je force un peu le destin. Il met fin à cette approche en rentrant les mains dans ses poches. On dirait que c'est sa technique fétiche. Il ouvre la porte de la salle de classe d'un coup de baguette négligé, et il s'assoit derrière son bureau, comme d'habitude. Je le fixe. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Je crois qu'Alice m'a retourné le cerveau parce que maintenant j'ai le sentiment que tout est possible. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je lui parle avant de briser les bocaux. On ne sait jamais, si je me prends un vent j'aurais encore plus besoin de me défouler.

« Je n'étais pas en retard et j'ai tout entendu, je lâche au bout de quelques secondes. »

Il se redresse sur sa chaise et me lance un regard grave. Son poing vient se serrer contre sa bouche. Il est contrarié, et il inspire profondément.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici, dit-il subitement. »

J'ai l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds quand je le vois se lever pour me fuir. Je réfléchis à toute allure. Je me précipite entre lui et la porte. Je ne veux pas le laisser partir, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il ne peut pas rester dans la salle de Défense avec moi, ou qu'il ne peut pas rester à Poudlard avec moi ? Il regarde partout, sauf dans ma direction.

« S'il vous plaît... Restez. Je ne ferai rien. Je ne vous demande rien, je le supplie.  
>_ Vous êtes mon élève, Evans. Vous savez ce que cela veut dire ? Cela veut dire que j'ai un devoir d'autorité sur vous. Certains pourraient croire que j'ai abusé de mon autorité pour vous amener à consentir à une relation avec moi, il me fait la morale.<br>_ J'm'en fous. J'me fous de votre devoir d'autorité sur moi. Je le respecte quand nous sommes en cours, mais là ce n'est pas le cas. Là je ne suis pas votre élève. Je suis juste une fille. Une fille qui vous plaît et à qui vous plaisez.  
>_ Arrêtez Evans. Je ne veux pas entendre ça, il me dit en essayant de me contourner.<br>_ Je suis majeure et je suis loin d'être conne. Le simple fait que vous me disiez ce genre de choses et que vous ayez tout fait pour me tenir éloignée de vous jusqu'ici prouve que nous ne faisons rien de mal. »

J'ai l'impression qu'Alice est à l'intérieur de mon corps et qu'elle parle à ma place. Je n'y peux rien. Quand il est en face de moi je ne me maîtrise plus. L'idée qu'il puisse disparaître de ma vie me panique totalement pour je-ne-sais quelle raison. Je suis obligée de sortir de mes retranchements. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte... Il esquisse un nouveau geste pour me contourner et je me plante devant lui, plus solide qu'un roc. Il soupire.

« Putain Potter arrêtez de m'ignorer ! Je cris presque. »

Ma détermination le surprend. Il fait un pas en arrière et son regard sombre se pose enfin sur moi. C'est le regard de quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il doit faire mais qui ne veut pas le faire. Ma main s'avance vers lui et il se recule un peu plus pour éviter que je ne le touche. Ses yeux me disent à la fois de m'éloigner et de ne pas bouger.

« Par pitié arrêtez. Ne me regardez pas comme un prof regarde son élève. Regardez moi comme un homme regarde une femme. C'est ce que nous sommes après tout, un homme et une femme. »

En même temps que je prononce cette phrase, je suis secouée de légers sanglots. Je réalise que c'est parce que j'ai en face de moi quelqu'un d'inaccessible qui pourrait être tout pour moi et qui ne veut pas le réaliser.

« Vous êtes trop intelligente pour votre propre bien, Evans, il me dit finalement.  
>_ Ne pouvez-vous pas faire ce que je vous demande pour une fois ?<br>_ Vous aviez dit que vous ne me demanderiez rien.  
>_ Je veux juste que vous restiez. Restez.<br>_ Alors je ne vais pas vous toucher Evans. Et vous ne me toucherez pas non plus, me prévient-il sans ciller.  
>_ Je me contenterai de vous regardez. De la manière la plus décente et sobre dont je serai capable, je poursuis en hochant la tête. »<p>

Il accepte ce compromis, et je me sens soulagée. Je suis enfin tranquille. Je peux éclater tous ces bocaux en liberté, et ça me fait du bien. Je sens la tension disparaître de mon corps. Je me fous du bureau de Severus, je n'y prête même plus attention. J'ai juste besoin d'évacuer ce trop plein de sentiment qui me bouffe de l'intérieur, et le fait qu'il soit avec moi m'aide. Je crois que c'est un peu comme s'il faisait partie intégrante du processus d'épanouissement. Alors finalement, les dernières minutes de ma détente consiste à m'asseoir à ma place habituelle et à garder les yeux vissés sur lui. Les siens ne me quittent pas non plus. Cette relation platonique est bien plus exaltante que mes autres relations passées.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous plaît chez moi ? Quand est-ce que vous avez réalisé que nous avions dépassés les limites ? Je l'interroge, curieuse.  
>_ Pour quelqu'un qui ne demande rien, vous posez beaucoup de questions.<br>_ Je suis désolée. »

Je m'excuse sans détourner le regard. Il a un demi-sourire.

« Je m'en suis rendu compte quand vous m'avez parlé à l'infirmerie. J'ai réalisé après coup que tout cela a commencé quand nous sommes allés voler pour la première fois. J'avais envie de rester le plus longtemps possible avec vous. Vous êtes d'une telle franchise. Vous êtes intelligente, vous avez de la répartie, vous êtes maline, vous êtes sensible à ce qui vous entoure, vous êtes tenace, courageuse, impétueuse... Vous n'êtes pas influençable, vous êtes vraie, m'explique t-il.  
>_ Je n'ai jamais entendu autant d'adjectifs dans une même phrase, je réponds simplement en rougissant.<br>_ C'est parce que vous êtes beaucoup de choses Evans.  
>_ Vous me draguez, là, je lui fais remarquer en souriant narquoisement.<br>_ Je vous dit la vérité comme elle me vient.  
>_ J'espère que vous continuerez à le faire, je réplique un peu anxieuse. »<p>

J'ai peur qu'il change d'avis d'ici demain. J'ai peur de me réveiller de voir qu'il est parti. Maintenant que je sais que nous partageons la même attirance l'un pour l'autre, ma raison s'est effondrée sous le poids du désir qui s'est formé au creux de moi. Je crève d'envie de le toucher mais je me fous que nous soyons condamnés à ne pas le faire du moment qu'il est là, et que je suis là. Je me lève de ma chaise pour me rapprocher de son bureau. Je m'y assois comme si c'était le mien. Il ne dit rien. Il me sourit. Il m'encourage presque à faire mien son univers. Mes jambes sont proches des siennes, mais elles ne les touchent pas. Mes mains gambadent autour des siennes, mais elles ne rentrent jamais en contact. Je respecte sa seule et unique demande. Même s'il m'en coûte.

« Puisque nous nous disons la vérité... J'ai peur de me réveiller demain et de ne plus vous trouver, je lui confie.  
>_ Je vous ai dit que je resterai.<br>_ Je sais, mais je veux m'assurer que vous comprenez bien que vous n'êtes pas seul à vivre cette... Situation. J'ai besoin de vous. Je n'avais aucune intention de vivre quelque chose de ce genre et je n'acceptais pas l'attirance que j'éprouvais pour vous avant de vous entendre dire que vous en étiez au même point. Ne croyez pas que c'est plus simple pour moi que ça ne l'est pour vous. Je ne le supporterais pas si vous partiez.  
>_ Je ne partirai pas.<br>_ Je vous retrouverais de toutes façons.  
>_ Je ne partirai pas Evans, il me répète en souriant.<br>_ Vous n'avez pas intérêt. Parce que si vous le faites et que je vous retrouve, vous passerez le plus mauvais quart d'heure de votre vie.  
>_ Vous me menacez Evans ? Est-ce vraiment une façon de parler à un professeur ? »<p>

Je ne peux réprimer une grimace en entendant ce dernier mot. Ce dernier mot qui fait que tout mon corps me brûle et me fait souffrir. J'ai de la peine, tout à coup. J'ai l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais l'avoir comme je le souhaite. Entièrement.

« Ne dîtes pas ce mot. Le mot en « P ».  
>_ Pourquoi ? C'est ce que je suis. Il faut que vous vous y fassiez.<br>_ Il n'y a aucune manière de s'y faire. C'est une barrière. Dix lettres qui m'empêchent de vivre comme je l'entends. C'est ridicule, non ?  
>_ Je ne peux pas vous contredire.<br>_ Alors s'il vous plaît n'utilisez plus ces dix lettres car elles me font mal.  
>_ C'est la dernière chose que je veux Evans, vous faire mal, il me dit l'air désolé.<br>_ Vous rendez les choses tellement compliquées... Je lui dis en soupirant.  
>_ Je pourrais vous dire la même chose. »<p>

Nous restons là à nous dévisager pendant un long moment qui me paraît ne durer qu'une seconde, mais quand mes yeux dévient sur son bras et sur sa montre, je réalise que nous sommes dans cette salle depuis des heures et des heures.

« Il est une heure du matin, je constate.  
>_ Déjà ? Je vous raccompagne.<br>_ Je n'ai pas envie de dormir.  
>_ Et je n'ai pas envie de vous voir somnoler pendant mon cours de demain. Je serais obligé de vous mettre une retenue de plus.<br>_ Ne faites pas comme si c'était une corvée, je sais que vous aimez ça ! Je le taquine. »

Il rit. C'est fou comme on s'entend bien. Cette relation ne ressemble à aucune autre que j'ai pu avoir avant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un en face de moi qui peut me renvoyer la balle, pour une fois.

« Allez Evans, on y va, il me dit finalement en me faisant signe de le suivre. »

J'obéis à contre cœur. Je sais que c'est plus raisonnable de l'écouter sur ce coup là.

« Vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse un mot pour demain matin ? Il me demande sur le chemin, amusé.  
>_ Je n'ai aucune envie de rater votre cours. C'est pratiquement le seul moment où je peux vous observer sans que cela ne paraisse suspect à qui que ce soit. Je compte bien en profiter. »<p>

Il se marre à nouveau, et je lui souris. Nos pas résonnent dans les couloirs vides seulement éclairés par les torches. Au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochons de la salle commune, mon cœur se serre. Il va falloir que nous partions chacun de notre côté. Mon corps se refroidit brutalement. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il fait froid ou parce que je suis contrariée de devoir en rester là. Je frissonne. Il le remarque. Aussi infime soit le frisson en question. Je suis étonnée. Il est très observateur. Et aussi très prévenant, puisqu'il enlève son sweat pour me le tendre. Je ne me fais pas prier pour l'enfiler sur le champ, et son odeur est partout sur moi. Merde. Je ne pensais pas que ça me foutrait dans un état pareil. J'ai les jambes qui vont lâcher, je crois.

« Vous savez, je vais dormir avec, et je ne vous le rendrais probablement jamais. A moins qu'un jour vous ne vous décidiez à me l'enlever, je lui dis en accrochant son regard.  
>_ Est-ce que vous vous rendez-compte que vous n'êtes ni décente, ni sobre, là ? Il me demande en souriant.<br>_ Touché. Enfin... Façon de parler...  
>_ Vous me faites rire Evans, il me dit très franchement.<br>_ Vous aussi. Et vous savez ce qu'on dit, femme qui rit...  
>_ Mais quand vous arrêtez-vous ?! Il me coupe alors que nos rires redoublent. »<p>

Je hausse les épaules et nous continuons à discuter jusqu'à arriver devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Si nous entretenions une relation normale, je l'aurais sûrement embrassé mais là, je n'en fais rien. Je respecte ses volontés, même si je sais pertinemment qu'il n'en a plus aucune quand il plante ses yeux dans les miens une dernière fois pour me dire bonne nuit.


	10. Chapter 10

« La guerre des gobelins a été... »

Je m'avachis sur ma table. Je n'arrive pas à écouter un seul mot qui sort de sa bouche mais je n'arrive pas non plus à détacher mes yeux de lui. Putain qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me retrouve à avoir des vues sur le mauvais gars ? C'était déjà un problème avec Severus qui essayait de me convaincre que la magie noire n'était pas si terrible que ça, mais je réalise, là, qu'avec Potter, on en est à un tout autre niveau.

J'en suis au point où je préférerais que notre seul problème soit également qu'il trempe dans la magie noire. Au moins, je ne me sentirais pas coupable d'avoir envie de quelque chose avec lui. Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire, maintenant ? C'est trop tard. Je sais qu'il est attiré par moi et il sait que je le suis par lui, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière, on ne peut plus faire comme s'il n'y avait rien.

Il slalome entre les rangées pour distribuer un parchemin sur les sorts de Défense du seizième ou du dix septième siècle, je n'en sais rien, j'ai lâché dès le début du cours, et je me retrouve bercée par son parfum qui m'encercle. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Mes doigts se resserrent sur ma plume. Il faut que je me calme. Il faut à tout prix que j'arrête d'y penser.

Je les rouvre et ils tombent instinctivement sur lui, appuyé négligemment sur son bureau sur lequel ses doigts pianotent perpétuellement. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux noirs puis il me sourit brièvement. Merde. Pourquoi il fait ça ? Je rougis et je m'oblige à fixer ma copie. Je jette un regard en biais au reste de la classe au passage, mais personne n'a l'air de remarquer quoi que ce soit. Ils sont tous en train de lire leur parchemin.

Quatre mois. C'est tout ce qu'il m'a fallu pour me mettre dans le pétrin, c'est tout ce qu'il m'a fallu pour mettre des mots sur la familiarité qui s'est installée entre nous. Mais finalement, quand on y pense, c'est assez long, quatre mois. C'est cent vingt deux jours, un tiers de l'année scolaire. Ça n'a pas pu me frapper comme ça, d'un coup. Ça s'est fait progressivement, dans mon dos, comme si mon cœur avait trahi ma tête.

J'ai été prise par surprise. J'ai été trahie par moi-même. James Potter n'a jamais été envisageable pour moi de par son statut. Ce n'était qu'un physique. Un physique élancé et athlétique, un visage autoritaire et mystérieusement attirant, un regard étincelant et déterminé... Une attitude désinvolte à la limite du désagréable, et une confiance inébranlable. Oui, c'est sûr, je ne peux pas le nier, je l'ai trouvé beau dès le premier jour malgré son comportement horrible et j'ai instantanément été attirée par lui, mais qui ne l'était pas ?

Il y a une grande différence entre l'attirance physique et les sentiments. L'attirance était là dès le départ, les sentiments sont venus après. Enfin, je suppose. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autre ? Je ne suis pas foutue de me sentir en sécurité quand il n'est pas dans la même pièce que moi et j'ai l'impression que mon bien-être dépend de sa présence. Je sais que c'est parce qu'il m'aide avec ma colère mais est-ce que je peux vraiment le réduire à ça ? Est-ce que je peux le réduire à être l'homme qui m'apaise ?

Mes yeux se suspendent une nouvelle fois aux siens, profitant du fait que les autres élèves soient concentrés sur leur parchemin pour essayer de répondre à toutes les questions que mon cerveau a trop de mal à formuler. Je respire profondément. C'est dur de rester calme quand il me fixe de cette manière. C'est dur de rester assise sur ma chaise. C'est dur de s'efforcer à faire comme si ce n'était rien. C'est dur de se souvenir qu'il n'y a pas que nous dans cette pièce.

Je l'envisage pourtant un instant. J'imagine qu'il n'y a que lui et moi. J'imagine que je peux me lever, traverser la classe à toute allure pour me jeter sur lui. J'imagine qu'il me donne le droit de le toucher, j'imagine que c'est ma main qu'il passe dans ses cheveux, que ce sont mes doigts qui pianotent sur son corps, j'imagine que je peux faire ce dont j'ai envie. J'imagine que j'ai le droit de le vouloir comme je le veux, de l'embrasser, de ressentir quelque chose. J'imagine que je n'ai plus besoin d'essayer de me contenir, que je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher, que je n'ai plus besoin d'être en colère contre moi-même.

J'imagine à tort que cette fascination que j'ai pour lui pourrait être acceptable. Elle ne le sera jamais. Mon cœur manque un battement et j'ai autant envie de m'enfuir que de rester. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait ça, quand il me regarde ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sais plus comment respirer ? Pourquoi j'ai chaud ? Pourquoi je rougis ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas supporter de me sentir aussi fébrile ? Pourquoi c'est comme ça avec lui alors que ça n'a jamais été comme ça avec qui que ce soit ?

Mon visage se crispe. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais dû me proposer son aide. J'aurais pu continuer à le trouver horriblement con en toute quiétude. Ses yeux sombres m'interrogent silencieusement. Je n'ai pas de réponse à lui donner. Je suis confuse parce que ma tête s'évertue à essayer de contenir l'élan qui me pousse vers lui.

Je soupire et je passe ma main dans ma nuque beaucoup trop tendue pour la masser. Alice me jette un coup d'œil curieux. Le silence de la pièce m'empêche de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Je ne me comprends plus. Je suis tiraillée entre deux mondes. Je n'ai jamais été le genre de fille à avoir des vues sur son professeur et je n'ai jamais souhaité l'être. Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai perdu mon père ? Est-ce que maintenant je me mets à le chercher involontairement chez des mecs un peu plus vieux que moi qui représentent une figure d'autorité ? Est-ce que je suis tordue à ce point ? Est-ce que je suis en train de vivre mon propre drame Œdipien ?

Une douleur se forme au fond de mon estomac. J'avale ma salive avec difficultés. Je suis vraiment trop bizarre. Ses traits à lui se sont tendus aussi, et je remarque que ses lèvres forment une question silencieuse « ça va ? ». Non. Mon visage se contorsionne. Je suis dérangée. Je suis dingue d'avoir envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Il n'est pas là pour ça. Ce n'est pas son rôle. Il faudrait que j'arrive à me mettre ça en tête.

La sonnerie retentit, les élèves sortent de leur torpeur, moi aussi. Je range le parchemin dans mon sac, Potter se plante devant mon bureau et me prend mes feuilles de cours sans que je n'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Je jette un regard inquiet autour de nous mais personne ne fait attention à cette scène. En même temps, me voir me faire engueuler pendant le cours de Défense, c'est devenu tellement banal que ça n'intéresse plus personne.

« Vous n'avez rien écrit, Evans, il me fait remarquer. »

Je déglutis. Ça fait du bien d'entendre sa voix s'adresser à moi, même si c'est pour me faire des reproches. J'attends que tout le monde soit sorti pour essayer de lui reprendre mes feuilles. Il les tient au dessus de lui. Je n'ai aucune chance. Je soupire, résolue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demande t-il en agitant sa baguette en direction de la porte pour qu'elle se ferme.  
>_ Comment est-ce qu'on peut se laisser surprendre ainsi par les choses ? Je lâche finalement.<br>_ Ah. Vous voulez parler de nous ? Je n'en sais rien Evans. Parfois on ne choisi pas, c'est tout.  
>_ Oui mais... Il y a une différence entre ne pas choisir, et ne pas réaliser. Ne pas se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, et se réveiller un jour en réalisant tout à coup que les choses ne sont pas comme on le pensait. Comment c'est possible, un truc comme ça ? »<p>

Son regard dévie. Il est en pleine réflexion. Je pose mon sac sur ma table et j'attends silencieusement. Mes yeux balayent son visage pensif.

« Vous ne vous posiez pas autant de question hier, vous étiez beaucoup plus confiante, finit-il par dire en haussant les épaules.  
>_ Je sais mais je suis lunatique... Et la nuit porte conseil.<br>_ Si ça peut répondre à votre question, peut-être que vous êtes juste la personne la moins calculatrice du monde. Je ne dis pas que vous n'êtes pas intelligente et réfléchie, n'allez pas vous vexer, je dis seulement que vous êtes honnête et respectable et que ces deux qualités vous ont inconsciemment empêché de penser que je pourrais être... Accessible...  
>_ Alors quoi ? Je ne suis plus honnête et respectable, maintenant ? Je l'interroge en haussant les sourcils. »<p>

Il éclate de rire en voyant mon visage déconfit. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe. Merde. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour arrêter ça ?

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, Evans. Je dis juste que parfois c'est comme ça, quand on est entier, on avance avec des œillères et on court dans le mur sans s'en rendre compte. Et puis un jour on le percute et on réalise brutalement que si notre tête percevait les choses d'une façon, peut-être que notre corps les percevait d'une autre.  
>_ Intéressant... De savoir que vous pensez que j'ai couru dans le mur.<br>_ C'est ce que vous pensez aussi, non ? »

Ses yeux me sondent. Bien sûr que c'est ce que je pense. Comment pourrais-je penser autrement ? Il n'y a rien de correct dans mon comportement, il n'y a rien d'acceptable dans le désir que je ressens en me tenant à un pas de lui, et pourtant, il semble que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'y soumettre sans pour autant le consommer.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis des lustres quand vous me fixez de cette façon, je reprends.  
>_ La sensation est partagée<br>_ C'est vraiment très très bizarre... »

Il acquiesce en souriant légèrement et il me tend mon paquet de feuilles. Je suis si perdue dans ses yeux noirs que je manque de les laisser tomber en les fourrant dans mon sac. Maladresse. Encore un symptôme de plus. Encore une preuve s'il en fallait une du trouble qu'il provoque chez moi.

« Alors on va rester dans cette situation jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Je l'interroge, perplexe.  
>_ Je ne peux rien vous offrir tant que je suis ce que je suis et que vous êtes ce que vous êtes Evans.<br>_ C'est bien, vous évitez de dire les mots qui fâchent, je constate avec une pointe d'amusement.  
>_ Vous êtes déjà assez énervée en général pour que j'en remette volontairement une couche, me fait-il remarquer.<br>_ Il y a un truc qui pourrait vraiment me calmer, je lui dis en essayant de modérer mon rythme cardiaque.  
>_ Quoi ?<br>_ Vos bras, très certainement, autour de moi. »

Silence. Tension. Et finalement, il secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Pincement au cœur. Une vague de froid se répand en moi. C'est déjà dur d'être rejetée dans des circonstances normales, mais quand en plus on a dû mettre sa morale de côté pour tenter sa chance, c'est juste éprouvant.

Pourtant, je crois que ce combat contre ma conscience n'est pas terminé. Je n'ai pas envie de déposer les armes même si la bataille risque d'être longue, même si cette personne en face de moi a elle aussi une éthique qui la restreint largement. Je ne suis pas de celles qui se laissent faire, je ne suis pas de celles qui restent à terre quand elles tombent. Je ne me laisserai pas bouffer par une histoire que je n'ai pas choisie d'avoir.

**Et vlaaan 4 chapitres d'un coup ! Ca n'arrivera pas tous les jours, il fallait juste que je rattrape mon retard de post par rapport à un autre site :D** Merci à mes revieweurs vous êtes trop mignons !


	11. Chapter 11

J'entre dans la Grande Salle au bras de Peter Fitzgerald, comme prévu. Le bal de Noël, c'est le seul moment où l'on peut se détendre entre le premier semestre et le second, alors tout le monde est super excité. Alice m'a gardé une place à côté d'elle. Je m'y précipite. Elle est venue avec Frank, elle. Ils vont tellement bien ensemble tous les deux, je crois que je les envie un peu. Ils peuvent vivre leur histoire comme ils l'entendent.

J'ai un pincement au cœur. Mes yeux cherchent Potter à la table des professeur. Il ne me regarde pas. Il discute avec le professeur Johnson. Ça m'exaspère. Je ne m'attarde pas. Je ne veux pas risquer de me faire griller par qui que ce soit. Je lisse les plis de ma robe rose pâle pour me donner une contenance, et je discute un peu avec Peter. Quand Frank nous ramène à boire, il nous prévient que les Serpentards ont vidé plusieurs bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu dans la fontaine de jus de citrouille. Tant mieux, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. J'avale d'une traite le contenu de mon gobelet qui me brûle la gorge. La sensation de chaleur que me procure la boisson me prend au corps, et j'ai l'impression d'être un peu plus à l'aise qu'avant. Mes trois camarades me dévisagent avec des yeux ronds.

« Oh remettez-vous ! On ne va pas faire comme si nous n'en avions jamais bu ! Je leur lance en souriant.  
>_ Nous n'en avons jamais bu ! Me réplique Frank en regardant Alice.<br>_ Parle pour toi !  
>_ Lily, tais toi ! Me supplie Alice qui rougit.<br>_ C'est bon, c'était l'année dernière, il y a prescription ! Alice était complètement bourrée, Frank ! C'était trop drôle.  
>_ Tu n'étais pas mal non plus, madame la préfète soit disant parfaite ! Me rétorque t-elle.<br>_ Je sais, je sais. Ce n'est pas ma plus grand fierté...  
>_ Mais où aviez-vous réussi à vous en procurer ? Nous demande Peter.<br>_ Deux jeunes filles à Pré-Au-Lard peuvent tout obtenir, mon cher, je lui réponds en lui tapotant l'épaule. »

Ce contact physique me paraît simple. Et il me rappelle instantanément que cette simplicité n'est pas envisageable avec n'importe qui. Du moins pas avec celui que je veux. Je risque un nouveau coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs. Il discute toujours avec Johnson. Il rigole avec Johnson. Elle est belle avec ses longs cheveux bruns torsadés et sa peau mate. En plus, elle ne doit pas être beaucoup plus vieille que lui. Les pulsations de mon cœur se font irrégulières. Je baisse le regard. J'ai l'impression à ce moment précis que je ne suis plus rien.

« Tu lui as reparlé depuis ? Me demande Alice dont la voix est à demie couverte par la musique. »

Elle a remarqué que je le regardais. Il faut que je fasse plus attention. Tant que ce n'est qu'Alice, ça va, je sais qu'elle garde tout pour elle.

« Oui, je lui avoue.  
>_ Et ?... Elle m'encourage.<br>_ Il m'a dit qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi.  
>_ Putain Lily ! J'en étais sûre ! Elle s'exclame en applaudissant rapidement.<br>_ Mais... Il ne veut pas que nous soyons ensemble tant que nous sommes dans cette situation. Il ne veut pas avoir l'air de me forcer la main.  
>_ Quel con ! Tu lui as dit que tu étais majeure ? Que tu pouvais prendre tes décisions toute seule ?<br>_ Oui, mais il ne veut pas le savoir. D'un côté je le comprends. D'un autre... C'est horrible de se croiser constamment et de ne pas pouvoir se dire ce que nous aurions envie de nous dire ou faire ce que nous aurions envie de faire.  
>_ Merlin ! Il est trop honnête ! Et quand tu arrives à le voir seul à seul ?<br>_ Je peux parler avec lui mais c'est tout. Il ne m'autorise rien d'autre.  
>_ Vous n'avez pas...<br>_ Dans mes rêves, Alice, je la coupe en soupirant.  
>_ Eh ben ça ! Il te prend vraiment en considération, on dirait. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs.<br>_ Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je lui ai pourtant fait un rentre-dedans terrible il y a trois jours. Il aurait pu sauter sur l'occasion. C'était facile. Il ne l'a pas fait.  
>_ Ne le lâche pas Lily. J'ai vraiment la sensation que c'est un type bien.<br>_ Si quelqu'un pouvait juste foutre Johnson hors compétition, ce serait parfait...  
>_ Johnson ? Il s'en fout totalement. S'il voulait vraiment se la taper, il l'aurait fait dès le début de l'année. »<p>

J'ai envie de croire Alice, mais en même temps, qui me dit qu'il n'y a pas déjà eu quelque chose entre eux ? Personne. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur sa vie. Il faudra que je lui pose plus de questions sur lui la prochaine fois. Peter nous coupe dans notre conversation pour que je vienne danser avec lui. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne de façon totalement anodine, et je le laisse me guider. Mon regard croise celui de Severus sur la piste. Il est venu avec une sixième année de Serpentard dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom. Il a l'air triste. Il est toujours obsédé par moi, je crois, et ça me touche. Je m'efforce de ne pas y faire attention. Je me concentre à nouveau sur Peter et sa main dans mon dos. Le truc agréable, c'est qu'il n'attend rien de moi ce soir. Je le sais. Il m'a proposé de venir « en amis » et c'est seulement pour cette raison que j'ai accepté. Je ferme les yeux un instant, et j'imagine que je suis dans les bras de Potter, et pas dans ceux de Fitzgerald. Un frisson me parcoure des pieds à l'échine, et l'idée saugrenue de faire de lui un substitut surgit dans mon esprit comme un coup de tonnerre.

Je la garde dans un coin de ma tête alors qu'il me reconduit vers la table où la plupart des Gryffondors sont attroupés. Je me sers un autre verre de jus de citrouille au whisky-pur-feu bien que le mélange ne soit pas particulièrement heureux, et je le porte à mes lèvres en m'étonnant que McGonagall ne se soit toujours aperçu de rien. Les quelques Serpentards déjà saouls comme des piliers de bar auraient dû attirer son attention sur l'objet du délit. D'autant que Dumbledore a lui aussi l'air d'en avoir un sacré coup dans le nez. Enfin, Merlin sait ce que les profs ont dans leurs coupes. Il faudra que je demande à Potter. Tiens, Potter. J'ai arrêté d'y penser pendant approximativement cinq minutes. C'est assez dingue. Mon regard le retrouve, toujours avec Johnson. Je me sers un nouveau verre. Je crois que j'essaie de noyer mon cerveau pour qu'il arrête de carburer.

Je me rassois un peu avec Peter pour discuter. Alice et Frank nous rejoignent quelques minutes plus tard. Plus le temps passe et plus je me sens détendue, le whisky-pur-feu aidant très certainement, je m'en ressers un énième verre. J'ai envie de rire pour tout et rien alors que cette chaleur familière empli à nouveau ma gorge. Puis, d'un coup, mon gobelet quitte mes mains. Je fixe pendant quelques secondes l'espace entre mes doigts sans comprendre, et quand je me décide à lever les yeux, je trouve ceux de Potter. Il se tient juste devant moi, mon jus de citrouille amélioré entre les mains. Le regard surpris d'Alice jongle entre nous deux alors que Peter et Frank sont trop occupés à parler de Quidditch pour accorder de l'attention à notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

« Dehors, m'ordonne Potter sur un ton autoritaire.  
>_ Je m'amuse. Laissez-moi m'amuser.<br>_ Evans, dehors, tout de suite, répète t-il en ignorant ma remarque.  
>_ Vous ne pouvez pas me toucher, je peux rester ici. Je fanfaronne autour de lui en attrapant un nouveau gobelet.<br>_Je peux utiliser ma baguette. Ne me forcez pas à vous foutre la honte de votre vie Evans. »

Merde alors. Je le dévisage méchamment en essayant de deviner s'il bluffe ou pas. Mon instinct me dit qu'il est capable de tout, alors j'abdique et je le suis hors de la Grande Salle en faisant signe à Alice d'occuper Peter. Une fois la porte refermée derrière nous, il porte le gobelet à sa bouche, exactement là où j'avais mis la mienne, pour venir à bout de ce liquide qui me rend un peu trop guillerette, un peu trop tout, et il le jette dans la poubelle à quelques mètres.

« Beau lancer ! Je le complimente en sautillant autour de lui comme une pom-pom girl.  
>_ Vous êtes dans un état pas possible Evans...<br>_ Vous pourriez en profiter Potter...  
>_ Vous aimeriez bien, il ajoute avec un sourire en coin.<br>_ Sans aucun doute.  
>_ Mais vous savez que je ne suis pas comme ça.<br>_ Et pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas l'être juste ce soir ?  
>_ Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. Et puis vous m'avez énervé. »<p>

Je m'arrête de sautiller, et mes bras tombent le long de mon corps. Je l'ai énervé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'est lui qui m'a énervé à parler avec cette foutue Johnson ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait avec elle toute la soirée ?! J'ai envie de pleurer rien qu'en y repensant. La voir rire avec lui. Le voir la gratifier d'un sourire. Je veux qu'il me réserve ses sourires. Je veux être la seule à le voir sourire. Quoi, je suis excessive ?

« Le sentiment est mutuel, vous savez. Vous aimez bien Johnson ? Est-ce que c'est votre solution de facilité ?  
>_ Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez Evans, il me répond en fronçant les sourcils.<br>_ Ah bon ? Parce que je croyais vous avoir vu rire toute la soirée à ses conneries ! Bah oui ! Quelle conne je suis ! Quoi de plus naturel pour le brillant prof de Défense contre les forces du mal, grand joueur de Quidditch, et tombeur professionnel que de se taper la prof canon qui est visiblement très disponible, ouverte à toutes propositions, et qui passe son temps le cul assis sur un foutu balai ?! »

Je pète un câble. Je cris à voix basse pour être sûre que personne ne puisse nous entendre en jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs vers la porte au cas où elle s'ouvrirait d'un coup. Et merde. Voilà que je me laisse aller, voilà que mon hystérie prend le dessus. Comme si le fait que ma morale foute un peu plus le camp jour après jour ne suffisait pas !

« Putain mais quelle conne franchement. Vous ne voulez pas de moi parce que vous pouvez l'avoir elle. Elle est magnifique, elle aime les mêmes choses que vous, elle est parfaite.  
>_ C'est dingue comme vous pouvez être stupide quand vous avez bu.<br>_ Mais allez-y Potter, ne vous gênez pas pour me rabaisser encore ! Je sais que je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous. Je ne suis pas assez...  
>_ Mais merde Evans à la fin ! Vous allez finir par me forcer à dire quelque chose qui va vous faire tout drôle ! Il me coupe en m'engueulant.<br>_ Dîtes-le ! Je peux tout entendre ! Au point où nous en sommes de toutes façons... »

Il inspire profondément. Il y a des éclairs dans ses yeux. Il est plus en colère que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il me fait signe de le suivre un peu plus loin, derrière une colonne, là où personne ne peut nous voir. Je m'y adosse en le toisant, et j'attends qu'il me porte le coup fatal. J'essaie de ne pas avoir l'air d'être impressionnable... Ou impressionnée... Je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'il puisse avoir le dessus, même si je sais pertinemment qu'il l'a déjà. Son physique m'empêche de réfléchir convenablement. Mes neurones ne sont plus connectés. Il est foutrement sexy quand il s'énerve, quand il m'énerve.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de Johnson, Evans. C'est vous que je veux. J'ai des sentiments pour vous, pour vos grands yeux verts qui veulent me fusiller sur place à ce moment précis, et pour votre fâcheuse tendance à vous foutre en colère pour rien. C'est le fait de vous voir avec Fitzgerald ce soir qui m'a énervé. Pourtant je sais qu'il serait préférable pour vous de le fréquenter, mais rien que le fait d'imaginer que vous puissiez le vouloir me met dans une colère noire. »

La vache. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ça dépasse toutes mes espérances. Enfin ! Enfin il me laisse entrevoir quelque chose ! Enfin il me montre que je ne suis pas rien ! J'ai envie de me jeter sur lui. Je me retiens. Mon regard accroche le sien. Je me rapproche de lui à toute allure mais je m'arrête quand je sens que nos corps sont à deux doigts de rentrer en contact parce qu'il me fait confiance et que je lui ai donné ma parole, parce que ce douloureux accord se rappelle à mon esprit.

Je n'ai jamais été si près de lui, je crois. Sauf la fois où j'ai dégringolé les escaliers pour finir par me rattraper sur lui juste avant ma rupture avec Severus. Malheureusement, à ce moment là, je n'avais encore aucune idée de la chance que j'avais de pouvoir le toucher. J'ai envie de me frapper la tête contre un mur quand j'y repense. J'aurais dû en profiter. Je réalise là, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, que moi aussi je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui. Moi aussi j'ai des sentiments, des sentiments inconsommables et pas consommés, et ça me fait mal à en crever. Frustration. Il avait raison, les limites entre l'attirance et les sentiments sont bien trop étroites.

« J'ai envie de vous à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer, je déclare d'une voix franche. »

Bah merde alors. C'est moi qui ait dit ça ? Mon audace me surprend autant que lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand, et puis il sourit, amusé de me voir aussi décontenancée que lui par ma propre révélation. Je lève ma main vers lui pour le toucher, et puis je me ravise. Cette barrière invisible qu'il a mis entre nous me déchire le cœur. Je suis en lambeaux.

« Je crois que je peux imaginer, il me répond en donnant un coup de pied dans un minuscule caillou.  
>_ Non. Sinon vous ne me feriez pas subir ça.<br>_ Je vous en prie, essayez juste de comprendre, essayez juste d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait notre relation si je vous laissais faire.  
>_ Elle serait belle, je réplique en m'efforçant de ne pas penser à ma conscience qui me martèle la tête d'injures en tout genre.<br>_ Non. Les rumeurs circulent vite ici et si quelqu'un venait à le découvrir vous seriez traînée dans la boue par les trois quarts de vos camarades qui vous diraient que vous devez plus vos notes à notre relation qu'à vos aptitudes, reprend-il en me regardant gravement.  
>_ Ce qui serait totalement faux puisque vous ne m'avez mis qu'un Acceptable au dernier devoir... Je comptais d'ailleurs vous parler à ce propos, je lui réponds contrariée.<br>_ Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez rendu compte que je ne vous accordais pas de traitement de faveur, mais nous en parlerons un autre jour si vous le voulez bien. »

Je soupire bruyamment et je baisse les yeux. Il a entièrement raison. Sur toute la ligne. Le pire là dedans, c'est qu'il n'a évoqué que ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver, mais je prends aussi conscience qu'il pourrait se faire renvoyer. Le fait que je sois majeure rend notre relation légale, mais le trouble que cela provoquerait à Poudlard si nous étions découvert risquerait de ne pas pencher en notre faveur. C'est une chose de foutre ma morale de côté tout en fermant les yeux sur mon manque de discernement face à la situation, et c'en est une autre de le laisser courir le risque de perdre son travail.

« C'est vraiment, vraiment très difficile pour moi... Je lui avoue.  
>_ Je sais. Ça l'est pour moi aussi.<br>_ Je voudrais tellement vous toucher... Vous sentir contre moi... Tellement que ça me brûle à l'intérieur.  
>_ Evans... Il soupire et détourne les yeux.<br>_ Vous savez, je suis un peu bourrée, et je crois que mon moi bourré aimerait savoir ce que vous souhaiteriez faire de lui dans un contexte un peu plus intime, je lui dit avec un regard lourd de sous entendu. »

Encore une fois, mon aplomb me stupéfie. Je crois que si je me souviens de ce que j'ai dit demain, je risque de ne plus vouloir sortir de mon dortoir. Un sourire se dessine à nouveau sur son visage. Mon comportement, que je dois en partie à ce jus de citrouille bidouillé, le fait rire autant qu'il le déroute.

« Vos charmantes petites oreilles n'y survivraient pas, il me murmure.  
>_ Vous avez sans doute raison. Il est possible que mon visage passe par toutes les teintes de l'arc-en-ciel, mais j'ai besoin de vous entendre dire que vous me désirez et par dessus tout j'ai besoin de le ressentir. »<p>

Mais ta gueule Lily ! Bordel mais qu'est ce qui me prend ? Comment je peux sortir des énormités pareilles ? Et ses yeux qui ne clignent pas, qui sont plantés dans les miens qui les provoquent sans que je ne leur en ai donné l'autorisation. Je crois que mon subconscient est obsédé par les limites de Potter au point d'avoir pour seule ambition de les faire sauter ce soir même.

« Ici ? Maintenant ? Vous êtes sûre ? Parce que vous pourriez ne pas vous en remettre... Il me titille.  
>_ Ne vous sur-estimez pas trop, ce ne sont que des mots, je lui réplique en souriant.<br>_ Oh vous croyez que je me sur-estime ? Evans... Regardez moi. »

Le ton de sa voix est autoritaire et doux à la fois. Je tressaille. Déjà ! Ça commence bien... Je lui obéis sans penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je pourrais ne pas le faire. Il me contourne doucement en prenant soin de ne pas me toucher. J'ai l'impression d'être sa proie. Je me sens prise au piège, mais je crois que c'est d'avantage par le squelette de ma conscience que par sa présence, bien que les deux soient liées d'une certaine façon. Je ne pensais pas qu'il rentrerait dans mon jeu. J'imagine que les limites sont essentiellement physiques pour lui.

« Vous voulez savoir ce que je veux Evans ? Je veux vous enlever cette robe depuis que je vous ai vu dedans. Je veux ma main droite dans vos cheveux, et ma main gauche dans votre nuque. Je veux respirer le même air que vous juste l'espace d'un instant, parce qu'après je veux votre langue dans ma bouche. Je veux mes doigts sur votre peau et vos doigts sur la mienne. Je veux vous toucher comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. »

_Merde_. Non, non, non. Pourquoi je l'ai laissé me dire ça ? Merlin. La vache. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. J'avale ma salive avec difficulté. Ma respiration s'accélère. Il passe derrière moi et je sens son souffle chaud rebondir contre mon cou. Mes yeux se ferment. Je crois que mon visage vient de s'embraser. Ohlala. Je n'aurais pas dû le lancer là dessus. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je ne vais pas tenir la distance. Je ne suis pas comme lui.

« Ouvrez les yeux Evans. »

Je m'exécute. Il réapparaît devant moi. Il sourit. Il se délecte de ce qu'il voit naître en moi, le con. Bah oui, moi, je suis faible contrairement à lui. Pas capable de retenir les réactions de mon corps face à des mots. Des mots. Ce sont juste des mots. J'ai pourtant le pressentiment que ma morale, elle, a pris un sacré coup dans la gueule. Il ouvre la bouche. Parce qu'en plus, il n'a pas terminé ?!

« Je veux vous embrasser dans le cou... Partout. Je veux que vous ressentiez ce que vous n'avez jamais ressenti. Je veux vous faire l'amour de façon à ce que vous ne m'oubliez jamais. Je veux que vous vous rappeliez pour toujours de mes doigts sur votre nuque, dans vos cheveux. Je veux que vous les sentiez glisser le long de vos épaules, le long de vos bras, le long de vos hanches, le long de vos cuisses, à l'intérieur de vous jusqu'à ce que vous agonisiez de plaisir contre moi, jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliez de me donner entièrement. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent grands devant les siens. Je tremble sans pouvoir me retenir, sans savoir si ce sont ses mots ou son regard flamboyant qui me font cet effet. _Merde, merde Lily ! Reprends-toi bon sang ! _Je suis déroutée par les sensations qu'il provoque en moi sans même me toucher. Je ne sais plus si j'ai chaud ou si j'ai froid. Je me sens conne. Tout mon corps est contracté. Mes cuisses se resserrent l'une contre l'autre instinctivement et mes genoux faiblissent. Non, non, non. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas entendre quoi que ce soit de plus. Ce n'est pas correct, ce n'est pas convenable, ce n'est pas bien du tout.

_Oh bordel Lily arrête de faire ta mijaurée !_ Il n'a même pas posé un seul doigt sur toi ! On s'en fout de la conscience, on s'en fout de l'éthique, elles n'ont pas leur mot à dire là, quand tu ne fais qu'écouter un discours. Un discours sacrément tendancieux. Un discours de débauché. Le discours indécent d'un homme paradoxalement très décent. Un discours que tu te repasseras en boucle toute la nuit, que tu le veuilles ou non, en serrant ton oreiller contre toi comme une jeune femme chaste qui n'aurait jamais vraiment connu le vertige, les plaisirs de l'amour charnel.

« Je veux vous montrer de quoi nous sommes capables tous les deux Evans. Contre cette colonne, sur mon bureau, dans mon lit, dans votre dortoir, dans la salle de bain des préfets, dans les vestiaires de quidditch, dans le parc, dans la tour d'astronomie, dans les cachots, sur le pont, dans la bibliothèque... Où vous voudrez Evans. Je veux vous aimer comme vous le méritez. Je veux me perdre à l'intérieur de vous jusqu'à ce que nous ne formions plus qu'une seule et même personne, et par dessus tout, je veux que vous soyez à moi. »

Il me glisse ces derniers mots à l'oreille et je me mords la main pour empêcher qui que ce soit de m'entendre pousser un profond soupir alors que des tas d'images se forment dans mon esprit. Je ne tiens plus. Mon ventre est noué comme il ne l'a jamais été, ma respiration est irrégulière et les pulsations de mon cœur me font presque mal. Mes jambes ne sont plus que deux tiges de roseau, prêtes à se coucher au moindre coup de vent. Ma conscience me hurle dessus.

Il s'appuie à la colonne, et il est juste devant moi, prêt à me retenir si je me laissais partir. Peut-être que je devrais. Peut-être qu'il me toucherait. Il me sourit, et son regard est doux et compréhensif. Il glisse comme du satin sur mon visage à présent livide. Je suis malade de ne pas pouvoir vivre ce qu'il m'a décrit, mon cerveau est malade d'avoir aimé ce nouveau genre d'intermède inconvenant.

« Vous voyez Evans, vos oreilles ne supportent pas tout ça, il me dit.  
>_ Vous êtes un foutu professionnel ! Je réplique en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.<br>_ Je vous avais prévenu, il poursuit, amusé par ma remarque.  
>_ Vous auriez dû me prévenir d'avantage.<br>_ Vous m'avez demandé de vous faire ressentir les choses... J'ai pourtant été soft... »

Soft ?! Mes jambes en tremblent encore. Je m'assois puis je les étends devant moi, et j'essaie doucement de réguler ma respiration. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il irait jusque _là_. Je croyais qu'il n'oserait pas. A tort. C'est un mec, je ne sais pas ce que j'imaginais, il n'a pas de pudeur, il est libéré bien que physiquement ligoté par son éthique qui a vraisemblablement été autant mise à mal que ma morale. Je parviens au bout de quelques minutes à reprendre mon souffle et je me relève en m'appuyant à la colonne. Nous nous retrouvons encore une fois debout l'un face à l'autre. La vérité me frappe de plein fouet à ce moment là. Je ne tiendrai pas. Je ne tiendrai jamais jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire sans le toucher.

« Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai... Je lui dis.  
>_ A quoi ?<br>_ A... »

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvre et me coupe dans mon élan. Potter et moi nous écartons hâtivement l'un de l'autre et je me faufile discrètement d'un côté de la colonne pour éviter cette conversation et pour regagner la grande salle pendant qu'il reste caché. Comme notre relation. Trop compliquée, trop difficile, trop intense. Je ne suis pas bâtie pour résister à quelque chose qui n'a même pas commencé et qui est déjà aussi fort.


	12. Chapter 12

Les vacances de Noël rendent le fait d'éviter Potter beaucoup plus simple. Il n'est plus à Poudlard pour deux semaines, il est rentré chez lui je ne sais où. Frank, lui, n'a pas abandonné Alice. Mais après tout, pourquoi le ferait-il ? J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche. Je suis jalouse. J'ai l'impression que je suis condamnée à mener une vie pleine d'embûches et de pièges dans lesquels je saute à pieds joints alors que d'autres vivent dans les nuages. Je me retourne dans mon lit. C'est Noël, et je suis grincheuse. J'ai envie de tout foutre en l'air.

Je déteste Potter et ce qu'il m'a fait. Il m'a rendu accro. Tellement accro que j'en suis malheureuse. Je saigne au fond de moi. Mon cœur a envie de se faire la malle tellement notre histoire lui semble, même à lui, insoutenable. J'en suis malade. Vraiment. Je comprends chaque jour un peu plus ce que c'est de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un et je comprends chaque jour un peu plus ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir être avec cette personne. Parce qu'à chaque fois que la trotteuse de ma montre bouge, j'ai l'impression de souffrir un peu plus. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu plus tiraillée, un peu plus écorchée. Je ne dors plus, je mange peu, je pleure parce que mon corps entier souffre de son absence. Il m'anéantit.

« Lily ? C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner, me dit Alice.  
>_ Je te rejoins dans la Grande Salle, je réponds en essuyant mes joues. »<p>

J'attends que la porte du dortoir se soit refermée derrière elle pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. J'essuie le miroir embué et je suis obligée de me rendre à l'évidence : je n'ai l'air de rien. Je me nettoie le visage et je souris. Il n'y a rien de plus efficace pour être heureux que de se forcer à l'être. Je descends les marches rapidement et me presse de retrouver Alice et Frank. Fitzgerald est également avec eux. Je crois qu'il est resté exprès pour moi. Après le bal, j'ai compris qu'il n'avait pas été totalement honnête lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il souhaitait que nous n'y allions qu'en tant qu'amis. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

Je le salue et il me tend un paquet cadeau. Je suis étonnée. Je me sens conne parce que je n'ai rien pour lui. Je le remercie et je déchire l'emballage pour découvrir un livre sur les animagus. Je lui avais dit que cela me fascinait et que j'aimerais bien essayer d'en devenir un, un de ces quatre, mais je crois que le nombre d'années d'apprentissage me découragent de plus en plus.

« Tu as une sacrée mémoire Peter ! Je lui dis en souriant.  
>_ Ma mère n'est pas de cet avis, elle m'a offert un rappeltout... »<p>

Il a l'air si dépité que cela nous fait rire tous les quatre. Je m'assois sur le banc à côté de lui, en face d'Alice, et je prends un toast et un jus de citrouille parce que je sais qu'elle me surveille. La Grande Salle se rempli peu à peu malgré le grand nombre d'élèves qui sont rentrés chez eux, et en même temps que Dumbledore, une centaine de chouettes et hiboux déboulent par l'immense porte. Un grand-duc lâche un paquet presque aussi grand que moi juste devant mon assiette et je sursaute. Je ne m'attendais à rien maintenant que je n'ai plus mes parents et que ma sœur m'a définitivement tourné le dos, mais je ne mets que quelques secondes à deviner l'identité de l'expéditeur. Je déballe l'objet pour vérifier mon flair, et je souris quand mes yeux tombent sur le balai. LE balai. Celui que Potter m'avait prêté lors de mon premier vol. Alice et Frank hallucinent en l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Je ne comprends pas bien le nom qui sort de leur bouche quand ils en parlent, mais visiblement, c'est le top du top.

« Qui que ce soit, il ne se fout pas de ta gueule ! Lance Frank, ébahi.  
>_ Il n'y a pas de mot ? Demande Peter. »<p>

Je fouille un peu pour finalement refermer ma main sur un parchemin. Je le déplie en prenant bien soin de ne pas rendre l'écriture visible aux yeux des autres. Je me fiche qu'Alice la reconnaisse, mais j'aimerais bien que Peter et Frank ne soient pas au courant.

« Evans,  
>Joyeux Noël,<br>En souvenir de ce premier vol.  
>Je pense à vous,<br>P. »

C'est tout ? C'est vraiment tout ? Trois phrases griffonnées à la hâte sur un parchemin... J'inspire bruyamment et je déglutis. Je me demande s'il a été bref au cas où ce cadeau serait intercepté par quelqu'un d'autre, ou s'il se fout simplement de ma gueule. J'ai quand même envie de pencher pour la première alternative. Parce que moi, je lui ai envoyé un parchemin long comme le bras, et que du coup, là, j'ai un peu honte. Moi, j'ai réussi à trouver les cartes de Chocogrenouilles qu'il lui manquaient et Merlin sait que ça m'a pris un certain temps. Je les lui ai envoyé hier. J'espère juste qu'il n'aura pas le culot de me demander de les trier encore s'il me fout une autre retenue.

« Alors c'est qui ? Demande Frank.  
>_ Ah ? Heu... C'est... Mon cousin Pelagus.<br>_ Pelagus ? Bah la vache, c'est pas de bol pour lui, commente Peter. »

Je souris et j'acquiesce. J'ai envie de pleurer, pourtant. Potter me manque. Il me manque comme la pluie manque au désert. J'ai parfois l'impression que nous ne sommes destinés à rien de bon tous les deux. Nous sommes comme le soleil et la lune, nous partageons le même ciel mais nous sommes seuls. Nous sommes destinés à briller mais nous devons subir la pluie et la foudre. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais subir la pluie et la foudre encore longtemps... Alors je décide que pendant deux semaines, je vais l'oublier. Du moins, je vais tout faire pour.

Les jours passent, et sans être là, il est partout autour de moi. Mon esprit me joue des tours. J'ai l'impression de le voir sur le visage de tous les gens que je croise. Je trouve toujours une ressemblance, aussi infime soit-elle.

« Ca va Lily ? Pas trop froid ? Me demande Peter en m'invitant à m'asseoir en face de lui aux Trois Balais.  
>_ Ca va Po... Peter, merci ! »<p>

Peter, Potter... Merde il faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête avec ça, avec lui. J'enfonce un peu plus mon bonnet sur ma tête et je fourre mes mains gelées sur mon chocolat chaud. J'ai accepté d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec Fitzgerald aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de sortir, de m'aérer l'esprit. Je n'avais pas prévu que même les flocons de neige tombant autour de moi me renverraient son image à la figure. Je n'avais pas prévu que je me le représenterais dans les arbres, dans le ciel, dans une goutte d'eau glissant d'un robinet de bar. Merde Lily, arrête ! Reprends toi !

« Tu sais, ça fait un moment que je voulais t'inviter.  
>_ Ah oui ? Je demande sans vraiment écouter.<br>_ Oui. Je t'aime bien Lily. »

Le ton de sa voix m'oblige à lever les yeux vers lui. Je constate qu'il est bien en train de me dire ce que je pense quand je croise ses yeux bruns. Il se penche par dessus la table pour m'embrasser, et je le laisse faire. Je le laisse faire parce que je ne pense qu'à Potter. Pendant deux ou trois secondes, mon cœur ne me fait plus mal, et quand finalement Fitzgerald se rassoit, je me sens misérable. Nous continuons à discuter de tout et de rien pendant un moment. De temps en temps j'entends la voix de Potter dans ma tête, et je crois le voir dans le reflet de la vitre du pub. Je pense devenir folle jusqu'à ce que j'entende un éclat de rire similaire à un aboiement et que mon regard se porte naturellement sur cette source de vacarme.

Sirius Black. Entouré de trois autres personnes. Je reconnaîtrais le dos de Potter et ses cheveux entre mille, mais pour les deux autres, je ne sais pas, et je m'en fous. Mon cœur tape dans ma poitrine comme un foutu métronome. Je manque de renverser mon chocolat. Je frémis. J'ai envie de me cacher, j'ai envie de me montrer, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Mes pieds ne semblent pas vouloir bouger. Pourquoi j'irais le voir ? En public, nous ne sommes rien, je ne suis rien. En même temps, j'ai l'impression que ce serait un crime contre l'humanité que de partir sans même avoir échangé un simple « bonjour » avec lui. Mais merde ! J'avais décidé de ne plus penser à lui, à nous, à ce que nous pourrions être... _Bordel Lily, tu n'as vraiment aucune volonté..._ Je soupire.

Peter est en face de moi, mais je l'ai oublié. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, je lui fais signe que je vais aux toilettes, et je glisse hors de la banquette pour passer devant la table des quatre jeunes hommes. Je me retourne légèrement sans ralentir le pas une fois arrivée à leur hauteur. Juste pour voir Potter, juste pour qu'il sente mon regard sur lui, et que lui aussi il lève les yeux sur moi. Sirius me lance un « Tiens ! Salut Evans ! » très familier qui me surprend et auquel je ne réponds que par un sourire timide. Je continue mon chemin le cœur lourd, Potter n'a même pas levé la tête de sa bière-au-beurre. Est-ce qu'il a vu Peter m'embrasser ? Est-ce qu'il est en colère ? Je longe le couloir, tourne à droite et m'adosse au mur en lambris en face de la porte des toilettes des filles. J'attends. Et finalement, il est devant moi.

« Je... Je suis désolée si vous avez vu...  
>_ J'ai vu, il confirme en s'appuyant sur le mur d'en face.<br>_ Je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas une petite allumeuse si c'est ce que vous pensez.  
>_ Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien en avoir à foutre de ce que je pense Evans ? »<p>

Sa question n'en est pas une. C'est simplement une remarque destinée à me blesser, et elle a l'effet escomptée. Ses yeux noirs me foudroient sur place. _Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée._ Je me répète dans ma tête. Une larme roule sur ma joue. Il détourne le regard.

« Je vous jure que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je le supplie.  
>_ Franchement, je suis content pour vous. Au revoir, Evans, me lâche t-il avant de me laisser là. »<p>

Je me tords en deux contre ce mur et j'éclate en sanglots. Ses mots sonnent comme des adieux. Je regrette immédiatement d'avoir cédé à la tentation de lui parler. J'aurais dû m'abstenir. J'aurais dû rester à cette table avec Fitzgerald. Je veux revenir en arrière, quand je n'avais pas encore entendu cette phrase qu'il m'a jeté à la figure comme on jette un sortilège impardonnable. Je pleure si fort que je dois insonoriser tout le couloir pour éviter que qui ce soit ne m'entende. Je crie ma douleur, et quand finalement je pense avoir évacué le nécessaire, j'essuie mes yeux rouges. L'extrémité de mes cheveux est un peu mouillée d'avoir reçu mes larmes, alors je la sèche d'un coup de baguette. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, et je quitte ce couloir pour retourner vers Peter. Je repasse devant leur table en feignant l'indifférence, mais la main de Black sur mon bras me stoppe nette dans ma course. Potter le fusille sur place.

« Evans, ça fait longtemps ! Comment allez vous ? Il me demande. »

Je respire un bon coup. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à parler. Ma gorge est nouée. Je remarque qu'un autre des garçons me sourit. C'est un sourire franc et réconfortant, un sourire triste. C'est le sourire d'une personne qui a vécu des choses difficiles et qui sait reconnaître quelqu'un qui souffre. C'est le sourire de quelqu'un comme moi. Il a le visage fatigué d'un homme qui connaît les difficultés de la vie. Ses cheveux châtains retombent sur son front d'une négligence à la Potter. Il m'inspire tout de suite de la sympathie contrairement au quatrième qui semble aussi sensible à ma présence que Potter.

« Je me promène, monsieur Black, je réponds.  
>_ Je ne vous ai pas demandé ce que vous faisiez, Evans, je vous ai demandé comment vous alliez. Et puis c'est quoi ces manières de m'appeler monsieur ? Vous croyez que j'ai quarante ans ou quoi ? Je m'appelle Sirius. Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir deux minutes ?<br>_ Fiche lui la paix Sirius, cette jeune femme est bien trop polie pour te dire qu'elle n'a pas envie d'entendre tes conneries, intervient l'homme à l'allure fatiguée.  
>_ Ah, oui, Rémus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, voici Lily Evans. Quand j'oublie de le présenter, Rémus devient grincheux...<br>_ Je... Je suis ravie mais je dois y aller en fait, je dis, gênée en faisant un geste vers la sortie.  
>_ Hmmm... C'est précipité. Vous ne vous sentez pas bien Evans ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien... Je vous assure que vous devriez vous asseoir, poursuit Sirius. »<p>

Il ne me donne pas le choix et il me tire sur la banquette à côté de lui en m'appuyant sur les épaules, et je me retrouve assise en face de Potter. Le pire là dedans, c'est que je n'ai même pas la force de bouger. Je crois que je suis complètement tétanisée. Je vois juste Sirius faire signe à Fitzgerald d'approcher, et je me sens crever de honte.

« Hep ! Toi là ! C'est quoi ton prénom ? Il lui demande.  
>_ Peter.<br>_ Tu nous la laisse, Peter ?  
>_ Heu.. Ouais... Je suppose que si le professeur Potter peut la ramener, je devrais pouvoir la laisser... Il répond, méfiant.<br>_ Oh oui, il peut la ramener, confirme Sirius en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

Potter resserre sa main sur sa chope si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va éclater. Il a toujours les yeux rivés dessus. J'ai envie de lui hurler que je suis désolée. J'ai envie de lui expliquer que je n'ai pensé qu'à lui, que son absence m'a fait perdre les pédales, mais je ne peux pas. Fitzgerald s'en va et c'est déjà un peu moins embarrassant. Il n'y a aucun autre élève de Poudlard. Tant mieux.

« Aaah Evans... Vous savez ce que l'on dit par ici, un Potter vaut mieux que cent Peter ! Me lance Sirius, ne le prends pas mal, Queudver.  
>_ Ce que l'on dit par ici ? Je répète d'une petite voix en haussant les sourcils.<br>_ Enfin, c'est ce que moi je dis en tout cas, il rectifie. Hé Rosie ! Vous apportez un petit quelque chose à Lily Evans ? Elle a besoin d'un remontant ! Mettez ça sur mon compte ! Il lance à l'adresse de la serveuse en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
>_ Tout de suite Black ! Elle lui répond en rougissant. »<p>

Et en deux minutes je me retrouve face à un whisky-pur-feu. Potter passe sa main sur son visage quand il s'en rend compte, et il lance un regard à Sirius qui veut juste dire « Vraiment ? ».

« Il paraît que vous faites toutes sortes de choses irrésistibles quand vous avez bu. »

Oh merde. La soirée du bal me revient en mémoire. Je deviens écarlate en moins de temps qu'il faut pour ne le dire. Potter lui a raconté ? Putain s'il lui a raconté je pète un câble. Je vide le verre de whisky-pur-feu pour me donner du courage, et Sirius en commande un autre. A quoi est-ce qu'il joue ?

« Enfin bon... Je ne connais pas les détails. On m'a juste dit que vous étiez mignonne comme tout, il poursuit.  
>_ Vous avez été mal informé, je lui réponds en essayant de garder ma voix stable. »<p>

Je bois le deuxième verre de whisky-pur-feu. Il continue son manège et Rosmerta m'en apporte un troisième. Ma gorge me brûle, mais le liquide me donne un sentiment de puissance dès qu'il rentre en contact avec mes lèvres. En plus, cette brûlure me fait du bien.

« Comment ça j'ai été mal informé ? Il me demande avec intérêt.  
>_ Je... Je suis loin d'être mignonne. Ou irrésistible. Ou n'importe quel autre adjectif que l'on vous a rapporté, j'articule avec difficulté.<br>_ On m'en a rapporté beaucoup, vous savez. Vous n'êtes pas curieuse ?  
>_ Non. Pas maintenant.<br>_ Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Vous n'êtes pas en forme Evans ? Vous avez les yeux rouges. Soit vous avez abusé d'une substance illicite, auquel cas je vous demande maintenant de me la confier pour que je puisse aussi consom... Heu... Je veux dire... La mettre sous scellé au ministère comme tout bon auror qui se respecte... Soit vous avez pleuré.  
>_ Sirius ! Arrête un peu tu veux ?! Le sermonne Rémus Lupin.<br>_ Pourquoi serait-ce soit l'un, soit l'autre, et pas les deux à la fois ? Je l'interroge. »

Il se tourne un peu plus vers moi, et un sourire réapparaît sur son visage. Je suis mal à l'aise, le whisky-pur-feu me fait un peu trop parler.

« Je vois qu'on se comprend Evans. Alors maintenant, dîtes moi pourquoi vous avez goûté à ce... Chocolat... Alors qu'il y avait un whisky-pur-feu qui vous attendait ici ? »

Je me surprends à rire devant cette métaphore complètement stupide et invraisemblable. Ce n'est pas un rire de joie, c'est un rire ironique. Un rire douloureux. Je bois mon troisième verre.

« Ta gueule Sirius, marmonne Potter.  
>_ Bah quoi ? Si on a même plus le droit de parler boissons maintenant...<br>_ Vous savez Sirius, le whisky-pur-feu est totalement interdit à Poudlard alors que le chocolat, lui, est disponible. Pouvez-vous encore blâmer cette personne dépendante qui a bu une gorgée de chocolat en fermant les yeux assez fort pour imaginer que c'était du whisky-pur-feu ?  
>_ Evans, Evans, Evans... C'est si simple de vous faire parler...<br>_ Trop. Alors je vais rentrer maintenant. Toute seule. »

J'appuie sur les deux derniers mots, et je me hisse hors de la banquette. Je réajuste mon bonnet sur ma tête en regardant Potter dont les yeux restent figés sur sa chope. Alors je m'en vais simplement, en me demandant à quoi ressemblera la rentrée avec lui. Sans lui.


	13. Chapter 13

Je traîne des pieds derrière Alice. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai tout essayé. J'ai dit à la médicomage que j'avais de la fièvre, j'ai foutu le thermomètre sur le radiateur et quand elle est revenue, j'avais cinquante quatre degrés alors elle m'a jeté dehors en levant les yeux au ciel et en soupirant bruyamment. Raté. Puis j'ai dit à McGonagall que j'avais perdu mes livres, elle m'a envoyé à la bibliothèque en chercher de nouveaux. Aucun intérêt sachant qu'on ne les utilise même pas. Alors j'ai fini par simuler un malaise devant Alice dans la Grande Salle, et j'ai éclaté de rire quand elle s'est mise à me chatouiller. Grillée. Triplement grillée. J'ai été obligé de me rendre au cours.

« Bon, j'ai corrigé vos devoirs sur la lycanthropie, c'est pas terrible... Nous dit Potter en posant le paquet de parchemins sur sa table. »

Il y a une vague de murmures dans la salle. C'est toujours la folie quand les profs nous rendent nos devoirs. Moi, là, honnêtement, je m'en fous. Il peut très bien m'avoir collé un Piètre que je resterais le cul collé à ma chaise et la tête enfouie entre mes bras, à moitié allongée sur mon bureau. Je détourne les yeux vers la porte quand il descend de l'estrade pour distribuer les copies. J'entends les autres se dire leur notes, mauvaises la plupart du temps, et je ne jette même pas un coup d'œil à la mienne quand je sens qu'il la pose à côté de mon visage. J'entends le froissement du papier sous les doigts d'Alice, j'ignore le parfum de Potter qui vole autour de moi.

« Hé Lily ! Tu as eu Optimal ! »

Je m'en fous Alice. Je dois ce Optimal à mon obsession pour Potter, alors je m'en fous. Quand je pensais qu'il était un loup-garou, j'ai épluché tous les bouquins de la bibliothèque pour découvrir le plus de choses possibles à ce sujet, alors évidemment, ce devoir était un jeu d'enfant pour moi.

« Moi j'ai eu Efforts Exceptionnels. Je me suis juste plantée sur la question 10 et sur la 12. Comment tu connaissais, toi, le nom du mec qui a inventé la potion tue loup ?  
>_ J'en sais rien, je dis en haussant les épaules. »<p>

Bien sûr que si, je le sais. Je voulais savoir si Potter avait des solutions qui s'offraient à lui pour tolérer un peu plus sa condition, mais bon, vu qu'il n'a aucune condition à tolérer à part celle d'un homme distant et insensible, mes recherches n'ont servies à rien.

Il retourne sur l'estrade pour noter la correction au tableau en nous interrogeant un par un. Pour une fois, je ne lève pas la main. De toutes façons, il fait tout pour ne pas avoir à me regarder, alors ça ne changerait rien. Nous ne nous sommes même pas écrits depuis l'incident à Pré-Au-Lard, nous n'avons eu aucun contact.

J'ai dit à Peter que je n'éprouvais pas la même chose que lui et qu'il était mieux que nous gardions nos distances, et du coup, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Parce que je crois qu'avec Potter aussi, c'est tombé à l'eau. Il m'ignore superbement depuis qu'il est revenu. Je ne le croise plus dans les couloirs, je ne le vois plus me regarder pendant les repas, il ne me lance plus ses petits sourires qui me restent en tête toute la journée lorsqu'il passe devant la Salle Commune le matin... Je n'ose même plus aller le voir pour mes excès de colère que je gère à présent seule, comme je peux, difficilement.

« Evans, vous êtes la seule à avoir la 12, il me donne la parole. »

Mon nom dans sa bouche... Je sursaute. Ça me fait du bien de l'entendre. Je jette un œil à mon parchemin. La 12. Ah oui. La composition de la potion tue-loup, ses effets, et la posologie. Je lis mécaniquement ma réponse, et j'entends une Serdaigle derrière moi faire une remarque assez désagréable.

« Quelle bêcheuse Evans... »

Je m'arrête pour lancer un regard noir à cette foutue petite conne de Filema Hanson qui ne supporte pas que qui que ce soit arrive à obtenir une meilleure note qu'elle puis je continue ma lecture, et elle m'interrompt encore.

« Tu veux bien la fermer deux minutes Hanson ? Je l'interroge et tous les yeux se braquent sur nous.  
>_ Détends toi Evans, parle moi un peu mieux que ça d'accord ? Ne me force pas à être irrespectueuse, elle me dit en souriant et les Serdaigles se mettent à pouffer.<br>_ Si seulement on avait besoin de t'y forcer... Je conclus en me retournant finalement. »

Il y a une vague de « Oooh... » et de « Vlan ! » qui passe au dessus des Gryffondors et je crois apercevoir un micro sourire sur le visage de Potter. Alice, elle, fait mine de tirer sur Hanson avec un revolver imaginaire avant de souffler sur le canon.

« Je vous déconseille de répondre à ça Hanson, la prévient Potter.  
>_ Mais monsieur... Elle...<br>_ Oh vous l'avez bien cherché. Dîtes vous que je vous rend service, la répartie d'Evans est sans fin. »

Ça aurait pu être un compliment s'il ne l'avait pas dit sur un ton si exaspéré. J'ignore la remarque autant que je le peux et je continue ma lecture. La sonnerie retentit en même temps que je prononce le dernier mot griffonné sur mon parchemin, et je range mes affaires à la va vite dans mon sac. Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille lui parler.

Quand je me décide finalement, il est déjà parti. Il cherche vraiment à m'éviter. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce que je ressens, ou il s'en fout. J'ai dit à Sirius devant lui quand nous étions aux Trois Balais pourquoi j'avais embrassé Fitzgerald, je l'ai expliqué, mais ce n'était visiblement pas assez. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment fini entre nous. Je ne peux que le supposer, mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre dire pour arrêter d'espérer. Mais en même temps, est-ce que ça avait vraiment commencé ?

Je me faufile entre les élèves pour essayer de le retrouver. Pas de chance, c'est l'heure d'affluence, et je le perds. Je regarde ma montre. Putain je vais rater la Divination... Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Oh et puis merde. Je me dépêche, je cours jusqu'au bureau de Potter en espérant qu'il y soit, et il y est. Johnson est appuyée sur le coin de son bureau. Elle flirte avec lui. Alors voilà, c'est là qu'on en est ? On en est à se faire la misère ? Je ne me décide à partir que quand il me remarque, et je lui lance un regard plein de haine parce que c'est tout ce qu'il m'inspire là.

« Evans ! »

Je l'ignore et je continue à marcher en direction de la tour de Divination. J'ai envie de l'étrangler. Voir Johnson tourner autour de lui comme une abeille autour d'un pot de miel, ça me déglingue. Je sais qu'il l'a fait exprès en plus. J'en suis sûre à quatre vingt dix pour cent. Il savait que je le suivais et il voulait me faire payer.

« Evans arrêtez-vous deux secondes ! »

Merde, il me suit. Pourquoi il me suit ? Johnson doit l'attendre bien sagement dans son bureau. Je déteste sa solution de facilité, elle est trop belle et trop entreprenante pour que je puisse rivaliser. Je monte quatre à quatre les marches désertes de la tour quand je me sens virevolter brutalement pour me retrouver face à lui. Il retire rapidement sa main de mon poignet. Si rapidement que j'ai à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il m'a touché.

« Je ne vous comprends pas Evans. Vous vous trouvez quelqu'un d'autre et vous me détestez parce que je discute avec une collègue. Je discute ! Je discute Evans ! C'est tout.  
>_ Je ne me suis pas trouvée quelqu'un d'autre ! Je l'ai dit bordel je ne pensais qu'à vous ! Mais vous, vous vous êtes rapproché de Johnson pour me toucher, c'est vraiment dégueulasse et n'essayez pas de le nier parce que ça ne ferait que m'énerver d'avantage.<br>_ Je ne sais pas ce que v...  
>_ Non. Ne vous fichez pas de moi Potter. Vous ne m'adressez plus la parole depuis que vous êtes revenu. Vous ne me regardez pas et vous m'évitez. Vous m'en voulez clairement, et vous saviez pertinemment que j'allais vouloir m'expliquer sur ce qu'il s'était passé à Pré-Au-Lard, alors vous vous êtes arrangé pour que Johnson soit là... Juste pour me faire payer. C'est minable et vous n'êtes qu'un sale con. J'aurais préféré que vous ne me disiez jamais ce que vous ressentez pour moi. Et vous savez quoi ? J'm'en fous ! Je n'ai plus besoin de vous. »<p>

Cette dernière phrase est un gros mensonge, mais j'essaie de l'assumer du mieux que je le peux en lui tournant le dos pour rejoindre la salle de classe avec cinq minutes de retard. Je claque la porte, énervée, et mon cœur fait une pirouette dans ma poitrine. Merde. J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort. Je me laisse tomber sur l'un des coussins moelleux de la pièce et les regrets m'envahissent presque immédiatement.

L'heure passe lentement. Trop lentement. Je ne tiens pas en place. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire des choses pareilles. Je ne les pensais pas. Il m'a énervé et les mots sont sortis sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Fichue impulsivité, preuve s'il en faut une que j'ai besoin de lui. Ce qui me fout dans tous mes états, c'est que s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris à la mort de mes parents, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais quitter quelqu'un en lui ayant dit des mots aussi blessants que ceux-là.

Je m'étais disputée avec mon père la veille de l'attaque des mangemorts, je lui avais dit des trucs que je regrette, et jamais je n'ai pu lui demander pardon. Jamais je n'ai pu lui dire que je ne pensais rien de tout cela. Alice me conforte souvent en m'affirmant qu'il le savait, et j'espère qu'elle a raison. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive la même chose avec Potter mais forcément, il disparaît tout le reste de l'après midi. Il n'est pas non plus au dîner le soir dans la Grande Salle.

Je passe devant son bureau pendant ma ronde. La porte est fermée. Je frappe sans m'annoncer, pas de réponse. Je m'annonce, pas de réponse non plus. J'essaie d'actionner la poignée, elle reste bloquée. Je glisse contre la porte et je reste accroupie là plusieurs minutes. Quand j'entends des pas, je me relève hâtivement, pleine d'espoir, mais je n'aperçois que Sirius Black. Que fait-il ici ?

« Salut Evans !  
>_ Bonjour. Vous... Vous venez voir Potter ?<br>_ Oui, on a une petite affaire à régler tous les deux ce soir.  
>_ Je pensais qu'il était avec vous... C'est la pleine lune ?<br>_ Vous voulez dire qu'il n'est pas là ? Il me demande en ignorant ma propre question.  
>_ On a eu un petit accrochage cet après-midi... J'explique avec embarras.<br>_ Hmmm... Je vois. »

Il sort sa baguette de sa poche et tapote sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte du bureau. Il fouille la pièce puis finalement met la main sur un gigantesque parchemin.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, il dit. »

Il inspecte ce qui me semble être une carte pendant plusieurs secondes avant de trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait et de la refermer en disant « méfait accompli ».

« Il est parti voler, il ne devrait pas tarder.  
>_ Oh.<br>_ Il fait ça quand il est contrarié, il m'explique. »

Il m'invite à m'asseoir et j'hésite, mais je le fais quand même parce que je sais qu'il faut que j'arrange les choses si je veux pouvoir dormir cette nuit. Surtout qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il ne se pointe ni demain, ni après-demain si c'est bien la pleine lune ce soir. Je jette un œil au calendrier à son mur, effectivement, la date d'aujourd'hui est entourée en rouge.

« Vous savez Evans, James se comporte comme un crétin la plupart du temps. Il dit et fait des choses qu'il ne pense pas pour évaluer la réaction des gens parce que pour lui, c'est plus facile que de poser des questions. Alors peut-être qu'il a fait le con aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai passé toutes les vacances avec lui et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne m'a parlé que de vous. Constamment. A m'en faire mourir d'ennui. Ne vous vexez pas, je n'ai rien contre vous, au contraire, mais à longueur de journée... Pfiou... Et puis quand il vous a vu avec ce Peter, ça l'a rendu malade. Il tient à vous Evans. Il veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous, et il a l'impression en ce moment que le mieux, c'est de vous laisser avec cet autre gars. Ne lui dîtes pas que je vous ai raconté ça.  
>_ Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je vais partir parce que je...<br>_ Sirius, t'es déjà là ? Tu as préparé les chaînes ? Rémus m'a envoyé un hibou, il pense que ça ne va pas suffire à le retenir, il faudrait que nous fa... »

Potter entre dans la pièce et pose son balai devant Sirius qui lui fait des grands gestes pour qu'il se taise, mais c'est trop tard. J'ai compris pourquoi cet homme que j'ai croisé aux Trois Balais avait l'air triste et fatigué.

Potter se retourne hâtivement et l'expression de stupeur et d'effarement qui s'empare de son visage quand il se rend compte que je suis assise dans un coin de la pièce me surprend. Il devient blanc comme un linge. Il claque la porte d'un coup de baguette et serre ses deux poings jusqu'à en faire pâlir les jointures. Pour la première fois, je vois quelque chose en lui qui ressemble à de la peur.

« Evans, vous n'avez rien entendu, d'accord ? Me dit Sirius en me fixant gravement.  
>_ Bien sûr qu'elle a entendu ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Comme si Rémus avait besoin de ça !S'exclame James avec humeur en mettant un coup de pied rageur dans une pile de copies.<br>_ Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas compris... Il lui répond comme si je n'étais pas là.  
>_ Je ne suis pas complètement stupide. Je savais bien qu'il y avait une histoire de loup-garou... Je réplique en haussant les sourcils. »<p>

Ce qui m'échappe dans l'histoire, c'est le rôle qu'ils jouent la dedans, en fait. J'ai bien compris qu'ils l'attachaient, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus gros. Ils sont tous les deux inquiets. Ils se jettent des coups d'œil comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de moi, comme s'ils ne savaient pas comment j'allais réagir.

« Je ne le dirai à personne, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Je me fous que votre ami se transforme une fois par mois, du moment que vous ne me demandez pas de venir lui faire la conversation à ce moment là.  
>_ Vous avez tort Evans, il a du répondant ! Plaisante Sirius.<br>_ Ce dont je ne me fous pas, par contre, c'est de votre présence avec lui à ce moment là. Parce que si j'ai bien compris, vous comptez tous les deux rester à ses côtés, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle genre de personne saine d'esprit peut faire un truc pareil ?  
>_ Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre si nous vous l'expliquions, me rétorque Potter sur la défensive.<br>_ Est-ce que vous voudrez bien, un jour, me donner une chance de me faire mes propres opinions sans que vous n'interveniez ?  
>_ Nous ne parlerons pas de ça ce soir, il tranche.<br>_ Et pourquoi pas ?  
>_ Parce que je dois aller aider mon ami.<br>_ Alors je dois vous laisser aller rejoindre un loup-garou, c'est ça ? Je demande en les regardant tour à tour.  
>_ C'est l'idée. Bon, je vais vous laissez vous engueuler quelques secondes, et après on y va, répond Sirius en quittant le bureau sur la pointe des pieds. »<p>

James soupire et lève les yeux au ciel en le regardant quitter la pièce. Voilà. Il n'y a plus que nous maintenant. Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux. La tension est palpable. L'air est lourd. J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps se comprime. C'est dur d'être en froid avec lui, c'est pesant.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne le pensais pas. C'était stupide de ma part, je lui explique en me levant de la chaise en osier sur laquelle j'étais assise.  
>_ Ce n'était pas stupide. J'ai déconné. Vous aviez raison pour Johnson. Et ce que je ne vous ai pas dit à ce propos, c'est qu'elle et moi étions en couple fut un temps. C'était quand j'étais en cinquième année à Poudlard. Elle était en septième année. On est sorti ensemble pendant un an. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dit ça, j'imagine que je vous dois la vérité pour m'être comporté comme un imbécile. »<p>

Alors là... Je suis sur le cul. L'image de lui tenant la main à Johnson surgit dans ma tête et je la chasse d'un battement de cil. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de faire des révélations comme ça sans même préparer le terrain ? Je n'ai même pas le temps d'assimiler les choses. Est-ce qu'on se doit mutuellement toute la vérité sur nos vies respectives maintenant ? Est-ce que la réciprocité de nos sentiments nous pousse à nous confier l'un à l'autre sans retenu ?

« Ah... Bon. Alors j'imagine que... Je ne sais pas... Elle veut reprendre là où vous vous en êtes arrêtés, je bafouille un peu perdue.  
>_ Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être. Je m'en fous Evans. C'est vous que je veux, vous le savez. Mais si vous voulez être avec Fitzgerald je ne peux rien dire pour vous retenir.<br>_ Je ne veux pas être avec Peter. C'est juste un ami. Le problème c'est que je ne suis autorisée à rien avec vous. C'est dur.  
>_ Est-ce qu'on peut en reparler plus tard ? La nuit va bientôt tomber et Rémus...<br>_ A besoin de vous, j'ai compris, je le coupe. »

Il prend plusieurs affaires et j'essaie de ne pas me faire peur en imaginant ce qu'il va faire avec toutes ces énormes chaînes. Je dois être aussi pâle que Nick Quasi Sans Tête là.

« Ça va aller Evans ? Il s'arrête, la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
>_ C'est moi qui devrait vous poser cette question. Franchement ça ne me rassure pas de vous savoir là bas.<br>_ Je vous assure que je ne risque rien. Au pire une ou deux griffures par ci par là.  
>_ Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? J'ai eu Optimal je vous rappelle, je sais à quoi un sorcier s'expose lorsqu'il se retrouve devant un loup-garou.<br>_ Je vous assure que j'ai une méthode infaillible pour contourner le problème, et je vous promets que nous en parlerons dès que je rentrerai puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir laisser tomber.  
>_ Quand est-ce que vous rentrerez ?<br>_ Je n'en sais rien. Vers 7h sûrement, il répond en haussant les épaules.  
>_ Je vais vous attendre alors.<br>_ Vous êtes sérieuse Evans ? Vous n'allez pas m'attendre jusqu'à 7h ! Allez dormir et vous viendrez me voir à la pause de midi.  
>_ Vous pensez vraiment que je vais pouvoir dormir alors que vous serez avec un loup-garou ? Je reste ici, je proteste, déterminée.<br>_ Vous êtes vraiment butée ! Il soupire.  
>_ Et vous aussi ! Je réplique en me rasseyant les bras croisés sur la chaise, bien décidée à ne pas bouger.<br>_ Bon. Puisque vous allez passer la nuit là, mettez-vous au moins à l'aise. Vous voyez la statue, là ? »

Il me pointe du doigt un grand lion en marbre dans un coin de la pièce où il n'y a rien d'autre et je hoche la tête.

« Vous tirez sur sa patte droite et le passage vers mes appartement s'ouvre. Faites comme chez vous. Bonne nuit Evans. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il a déjà filé. Je n'avais jamais pensé que les profs pouvaient avoir des appartements ici. C'est un peu stupide de ma part étant donné qu'ils passent toute la semaine à Poudlard. De plus, il me semble avoir entendu McGonagall dire un jour à Dumbledore qu'il fallait que quelqu'un répare sa fuite d'eau dans sa salle de bain, mais je n'avais pas du tout percuté jusqu'à maintenant.

Je ferme le bureau de Potter a clé, ce serait con qu'un de ses collègues me trouve là. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu excitée de me retrouver seule ici. Qu'il m'ait laissé être seule ici, surtout. Ça veut dire qu'il n'a rien à me cacher et qu'il me fait vraiment confiance. Ma main effleure la patte du lion blanc qui pivote, et je rentre dans le monde de Potter.


	14. Chapter 14

J'arrive directement dans un studio très spacieux. Beaucoup plus que mon dortoir, en tout cas. Ce qui me frappe, c'est la taille des fenêtres. Elles sont gigantesques et arrondies. Il y a des moulures tout autour, et une tête de lion en haut. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un palais. Les voilages blancs me semblent faire des kilomètres car le plafond est très élevé. Ils dissimulent à peine les lumières du dehors, mais ce n'est pas gênant parce que la vue est tellement magnifique qu'il faudrait être fou pour vouloir la cacher. Je m'avance pour observer le lac, silencieux et paisible en opposition à la forêt interdite qui me donne des frissons.

Je pivote pour regarder un peu plus autour de moi. Au milieu de la pièce, une table ronde en bois sculptée. Je passe ma main dessus. Il y a des cartes éparpillées et je devine que Potter a dû inviter ses amis. D'autant qu'il y a trois bières-au-beurre à côté de l'évier, un peu plus loin. Je suis quand même étonnée par l'ordre qui règne ici. Non pas que je l'aurais imaginé du genre bordélique, mais... Je ne sais pas... J'ai du mal à le voir ranger quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, je dois bien admettre que j'ai tort. C'est nickel ici. Plus nickel que dans mon dortoir en tout cas, mais ça, ce n'est pas difficile à faire. Alice se fout toujours de moi parce que mes affaires sont dans un bordel monstre, mais ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, c'est qu'il s'agit en fait d'un « désordre organisé » comme j'aime l'appeler.

Enfin bref. Je continue mon petit tour. Sur les murs blancs sont accrochés plusieurs cadres, et je m'arrête devant l'un d'eux. Potter avec ses parents. Enfin, je suppose, car il a les cheveux de l'homme, et les yeux de la femme. Ils ont tous les deux l'air très sympathiques. Ils ont chacun un bras autour de leur fils qui sourit au milieu de la photo assez récente. Je jette un coup d'oeil aux quelques livres qu'il a dans sa bibliothèque. La plupart sur le quidditch, d'autres sur les créatures magiques, certain sur les potions. Il a aussi plusieurs numéros de la gazette du sorcier empilés les uns sur les autres sur sa table basse rouge. Je ne lis pas les gros titres parce que je sais ce qu'il en retourne et que je n'ai pas envie de me plomber le moral. J'enlève mes chaussures que je balance dans l'entrée. Bah quoi ? Il m'a dit de me mettre à l'aise, non ? Je vire aussi mes chaussettes parce qu'il a un tapis à franges, et que j'adore la sensation sur les pieds. Je sautille dessus pendant quelques minutes et quand j'en ai marre, je continue l'inspection. Je passe dans la salle de bain et je bondis. La vache, une douche à l'italienne plus grande que je n'en ai jamais vu ! Le carrelage gris foncé qui recouvre le sol et les murs donne une dimension virile et sensuelle à la pièce. Un de ces quatre, quand j'aurais réussi à le faire flancher, je prendrais ma douche ici avec lui, c'est sûr. Je souris à cette pensée en joignant mes mains comme une gamine impatiente, et je retourne dans la pièce principale.

Derrière un gigantesque paravent aux couleurs de gryffondor se cache le lit de Potter. Il est super près du sol, et je me rends compte quand je m'assois dessus qu'il est aussi super grand. Je m'y allonge dans le sens de la largeur et dans le sens de la longueur sans que mes pieds n'en distinguent le bout. Et qu'est-ce qu'il est confortable ! Je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas m'endormir finalement. Il y a cette délicieuse odeur qui m'enveloppe qui n'est autre que la sienne, et je ferme les yeux face à ce bien-être retrouvé qui se faufile à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je roule jusqu'à me retrouver face à sa table de chevet. Il y a une lampe pourpre posée dessus, et à côté, des cartes de chocogrenouille et un parchemin. Le mien. Celui que je lui ai envoyé à Noël. Je souris. C'est mignon. Il le garde près de lui quand il dort. Je me rassois, et mon regard tombe sur la cage vide de son hibou. A côté, un buffet. Sur le buffet, d'autres parchemins, et une photo.

Je distingue son visage, et celui d'une fille, mais de là où je me tiens je ne vois pas bien alors je me rapproche. Je sais, ce n'est pas bien. Je ne devrais pas regarder son courrier. Je ne compte pas lire le parchemin, mais là, la photo est tellement en évidence que je ne peux pas la louper, et pourtant je sais rien qu'en voyant la façon dont elle est posée qu'elle a été jeté là d'une manière négligente. Je l'espère en tout cas car quand je me trouve à la prendre dans mes mains, je me rend compte qu'il s'agit de Potter et de Johnson lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Elle est grimpée sur son dos et ils se balancent d'avant en arrière en rigolant. « En souvenir du bon vieux temps », a écrit Johnson en dessous. Je t'en foutrais moi, du bon vieux temps ! Je repose la photo bien vite parce que si je la garde entre les mains je vais finir par la déchiqueter.

Je m'avance dans un autre coin de la pièce dans lequel sont entreposés une petite dizaine de balais et un sacré paquet de médailles et coupes en tout genre. Je savais que Potter était un sportif de haut niveau, mais là je suis impressionnée. Ça doit être son piège à filles. Enfin en tout cas, ça agit comme ça sur moi. Mes yeux trouvent l'horloge. Il n'est pas prêt de revenir. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je m'affale sur le canapé et je vire les journaux sous la table basse pour ne plus voir leurs titres sinistres. Mon regard tombe sur un tas de post-it. Je repense à tout ce que j'ai à me faire pardonner, à tout ce que je ne lui ai encore pas dit, et je souris. Je trouve une plume et un encrier sur le buffet, et je me mets au travail. Quand j'ai fini, je contemple la pièce. Des centaines de morceaux de papier sont accrochés partout et relatent tous les sentiments que j'ai pour lui. Je suis satisfaite, et à moitié endormie. Finalement, je vais peut-être lui obéir. Je retourne dans le coin chambre, j'ouvre la grande armoire qui se trouve près de la table de chevet et je prends le premier Tshirt qui me tombe sous la main. Je me déshabille et je l'enfile. Oui, je suis chez moi, et oui, j'ai envie qu'il me retrouve dans cette tenue demain matin. Ça va lui donner matière à réfléchir, et à ma conscience aussi. Parfait, il tombe juste sous mes fesses. Je me glisse sous la couette, je serre l'oreiller contre moi, et je m'endors. Il est 5h.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Evans...  
>_ Hmm...<br>_ Evans... Je me déteste de vous réveiller mais il est 10h... »

J'ouvre un œil. Potter est rentré. Il est accroupi au bord du lit, juste à côté de mon visage. Je grogne et j'enfouis la tête dans l'oreiller. Mon cerveau est encore embrumé.

« Evans... Vous avez déjà loupé le cours de runes et le cours de métamorphose...  
>_ Hmmm... »<p>

Je l'entends rire et faire quelques pas. Il s'éloigne. Puis une chaise grince, et une plume frotte contre un parchemin. Plus tard, la fenêtre s'ouvre. Il y a un ululement, puis un bruissement d'ailes et enfin, les pas se rapprochent. Je tapote distraitement la place libre à côté de moi sans trop y croire, et je sens qu'il s'y glisse. Je crois avoir une crise cardiaque quand je sens sa main passer dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui. Je me raidis. S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'est bien ça. Où sont passées ses revendications? Où sont passées toutes ses histoires sur le fait de ne pas me toucher avant que j'aie terminé ma scolarité ? Je suis figée dans ses bras. Je ne respire même plus. Je mets ce moment en pause. Je veux le garder en mémoire parce que je ne sais pas quand il se reproduira. J'ouvre les yeux. Il sourit, et il fait tomber au dessus de moi une pluie de post-it.

« Ce sont mes préférés, et puisque vous avez fait un effort pour moi, je fais un effort pour vous Evans. »

Mon sourire s'agrandit quand je le vois brandir le morceau de papier adhésif avec un gros cœur dessiné dessus. Celui que j'avais collé sur l'autre oreiller. Je me mets à gigoter entre ses bras, je me frotte contre lui, je savoure la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Merde. Je n'arrive pas à me refréner.

« Evans...  
>_ Hmmm ?<br>_ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?  
>_ Rien... Je réponds dans un souffle.<br>_ Evans...  
>_ Quoi ?<br>_ Arrêtez de vous frotter à moi comme ça...  
>_ Je ne fais rien. C'est juste... Un câlin. »<p>

Il me repousse gentiment et je vois à ce moment là sur son visage qu'il est vraiment fatigué par la nuit qu'il a passé. Alors je me tiens tranquille.

« A quelle heure êtes-vous rentré ? Je lui demande. Vous avez l'air crevé.  
>_ Il y a deux heures. J'ai dû passer à l'infirmerie pour quelques griffures, rien de bien méchant.<br>_ Je vous laisse dormir et nous parlerons après ?  
>_ Comme vous voulez. J'ai envoyé un hibou à McGonagall, vous êtes excusée de vos absences de ce matin alors prenez votre temps.<br>_ Merci. »

Je me lève et je souris quand je vois son regard déraper sur ma tenue.

« Vous vous foutez vraiment de moi Evans ! Il me dit en me balançant un des oreillers. »

J'éclate de rire et je fais un bond sur le côté pour l'éviter. Je vais l'avoir à l'usure ! Je crois que ça va peut-être finir par devenir un jeu entre nous. Je suis d'humeur frivole, alors je retire son Tshirt gris qui m'a servi de pyjama et je me retrouve en sous vêtement face à lui. Ma conscience a pris un sacré coup de pied au cul, et ma pudeur aussi.

« Là, oui, je réponds en tournoyant autour du lit. »

Il plaque sa main gauche sur ses yeux et me balance un deuxième oreiller à l'aveuglette avec sa main droite. Mon rire redouble alors que je me rhabille avec mes vêtements de la veille. Il faut absolument que je repasse par le dortoir pour me changer avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle sinon Alice va me griller.

« A tout à l'heure ! Je m'exclame.  
>_ C'est ça Evans, dehors ! »<p>

Je glousse avant de refermer la porte derrière moi, et je me faufile dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondors puis jusqu'à mon dortoir. Je prends une douche et j'enfile des vêtements propres. Il est midi. Je descends les escaliers et je me rends dans la Grande Salle. Alice est là, elle me regarde suspicieusement en me faisant des signes qui se veulent discrets mais qui sont loin de l'être. Je m'assois à côté d'elle, et McGonagall passe dernière nous.

« Miss Evans ! Vous allez mieux ? Potter m'a envoyé un parchemin à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier... N'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler si cela vous arrive encore...  
>_ Ah... Heu... Oui. Merci Professeur. »<p>

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont elle veut parler, mais j'acquiesce. Alice n'arrête pas de me foutre des coups de coude, et dès que McGonagall rejoint la table des professeurs, Elle se penche à mon oreille.

« Alors ?! Ça y est ?!  
>_ Quoi ça y est ?<br>_ Tu es restée avec P... « lui » toute la nuit, je le sais tu n'es pas revenue dans le dortoir !  
>_ Il ne s'est rien passé.<br>_ Sérieux ? Putain mais il a vraiment des convictions inébranlables ce type.  
>_ Ça, on verra... »<p>

Je souris et je mange tout le contenu de mon assiette. Johnson se fait chier à la table des professeurs, et j'ai une envie terrible de lui dire que moi, j'ai passé la nuit dans les appartements de Potter. Ahahah, prends ça, pétasse ! Je suis encore toute euphorique même si je sais que ce soir, on risque de s'engueuler sévère. C'est simple, je ne veux plus attendre, et il ne veut pas me céder. On ne peut pas faire autrement que de se prendre la tête.

« Evans, vous venez à ma petite réunion ce soir ? Me demande Slughorn avec des yeux plein d'espoir.  
>_ Ce soir ? C'est ce soir ? Je... Oui je serai là. »<p>

Je devrais pouvoir jongler entre les deux. Ce n'est pas que j'aime particulièrement y aller, c'est surtout qu'il me donne plein d'astuces pour réussir mes potions et j'en ai besoin pour les ASPICS. En plus, c'est toujours l'occasion pour moi de découvrir de nouvelles choses sur la magie. Slughorn est un vrai puits à informations. Je coupe ma racine de mandragore et je la jette dans la marmite que je partage avec Alice. La potion prend une teinte bleue cyan. Parfait. Je m'apprête à rajouter une pincée de poussière d'or quand j'entends Hanson et sa copine Gretchen derrière moi.

« Laisse tomber Hanson, j'ai déjà essayé avec Potter... Il m'a foutu une retenue pour comportement déplacé, j'ai dû m'expliquer à McGonagall.  
>_ Ah ouais ? Merde. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait recalé une fille de Serpentard aussi. Il est beau mais il est coriace. »<p>

Alors comme ça, il n'y a pas que Johnson et moi qui lui faisons du rentre dedans ?! Hanson est Gretchen s'y sont mises aussi. Ah la vache. Ça me donne envie de leur balancer le contenu de ma marmite à la figure. J'attends que les cours soient terminés pour aller lui en parler. Je frappe à la porte de son bureau mais il ne répond pas. J'entre discrètement en prenant soin de vérifier que personne ne me voit, et je tire sur la patte du lion. Je pénètre dans le studio et j'entends l'eau couler dans la douche. J'ai envie de le rejoindre mais je ne le fais pas parce que je sais que ça le mettrait en colère et aussi parce que mon audace a ses limites. Je l'attends bien sagement dans le salon.

« Je suis là ! Je lui cris en me laissant tomber sur son canapé.  
>_ Ok, j'arrive. »<p>

Deux secondes plus tard, il en sort Tshirt à la main, habillé seulement d'un jean. Je le siffle en lui jetant un regard qui veut tout dire, et il se dépêche d'enfiler son haut. Ça me fait rire.

« Eh bah la vache ! Maintenant, ça va être encore plus difficile de me retenir, je lui dis en souriant.  
>_ Et pourtant, je ne lâcherai pas, Evans. »<p>

Je soupire et mes yeux suivent la goutte d'eau qui dégringole d'une mèche de ses cheveux noirs pour s'échouer sur son front, le long de son nez, sur ses lèvres. Putain qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de l'embrasser là.

« Potter, je dois vous dire que cette relation me rend malheureuse. »

Son regard me sonde tristement. Je sens que lui non plus n'est pas super réjouit. Ce que nous sommes ne convient à aucun de nous.

« Je ne veux être avec personne d'autre que vous, je vous le jure, je vous le promet, mais je n'arrive pas à garder cette distance que vous mettez constamment entre nous. Je sais que nous en avons déjà parlé, je sais que nous aurions tous les deux des problèmes si les gens savaient. Je sais aussi que vous voulez être sûr que ce n'est pas votre influence qui me force à me retrouver là, avec vous. Je peux vous assurer mille fois que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire autrement que comme ça.  
>_ Je vous crois Evans et je vous fais confiance là dessus mais rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire ne me fera changer d'avis. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit puisse remettre notre histoire en question, alors pour la vivre, il faudra juste attendre.<br>_ Vous ne pouvez pas me dire un truc comme ça. Vous ne savez pas comment je me sens quand je dois passer l'heure à vous regarder. Vous avez trente élèves devant vous, mais moi, je n'ai qu'une personne en face de moi. Il ne se passe pas une seule seconde sans que j'ai envie de vous rejoindre là haut et de vous embrasser pour montrer à tout le monde que vous êtes à moi. A moi. Rien qu'à moi. Et ça me rend malade quand je les entends dire qu'elles vont aller vous voir à la fin des cours pour vous faire des propositions douteuses. C'est extrêmement dur. J'ai envie de leur flanquer la raclée de leur vie. Je bouillonne à l'intérieur.  
>_ Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait simple Evans. Vous devez juste me faire confiance.<br>_ C'est ça, le truc. J'ai l'impression que je ne fais que ça, vous faire confiance, et ce alors que nous nous connaissons depuis peu mais qu'est-ce que je suis au fond ? qu'est-ce que je suis si je n'ai pas le droit de vous toucher, si je n'ai pas le droit de vous embrasser, si je n'ai pas le droit de vous tenir la main ? Je ne suis rien. »

Nous sommes tous les deux très calmes. Je suis juste découragée je crois parce que je sais qu'il ne lâchera rien alors que moi, j'ai besoin qu'il m'accorde quelque chose. J'ai besoin qu'il me montre que nous n'existons pas seulement dans mes rêves.

« Vous n'êtes pas rien. Ne dîtes pas des choses comme ça, il me fait gentiment la morale.  
>_ Alors si je ne suis pas rien, laissez-moi être quelque chose. Laissez-moi vous toucher. Au moins comme une amie le ferait. Laissez-moi être une amie. »<p>

Il se frotte les yeux en se passant la main sur le visage l'air complètement perdu. Puis il me regarde. Mes yeux l'implorent, au bord des larmes. Finalement il acquiesce, et je me jette dans ses bras. Je retrouve la douce sensation de chaleur de ce matin, mais je ne me laisse pas envahir. Je frémis quand je sens ses bras se resserrer dans mon dos et sa tête se caler contre la mienne. Ça n'a rien d'amical, je sais, mais s'il faut prétendre que ça l'est, alors je le ferai.

« Je dois partir... Slughorn m'attend pour sa petite réunion privée.  
>_ Vous êtes sur tous les dossiers ou quoi ? Il m'interroge avec un sourire moqueur.<br>_ Ce que je sais, Potter, c'est que si j'étais sur le dossier Slughorn, il n'aurait pas eu autant d'états d'âme que vous quant au fait de me toucher... Je lui réplique.  
>_ Et je n'aurais eu aucun état d'âme à lui coller mon poing à la figure.<br>_ C'est assez flatteur d'apprendre que vous vous battriez pour moi... Vous savez que si je le pouvais, je ferais bouffer sa natte à Johnson. Je suis désolée si vous êtes toujours en bon terme avec elle.  
>_ Vous avez tort Evans, elle est très gentille.<br>_ Oh je ne doute pas qu'elle le soit. Avec vous. Il n'empêche qu'à chaque fois qu'elle vous adresse la parole, j'invente dans ma tête une nouvelle façon de l'assassiner, je lui dis en plaisantant. »

Potter éclate de rire et me fait signe de filer. Je lui lance un dernier regard avant de refermer la porte derrière moi le cœur léger.


	15. Chapter 15

J'ai super bien dormi. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant récupéré. J'imagine que le fait d'avoir parlé avec Potter a aidé. Au moins, maintenant, je sais où nous en sommes. Nous sommes... Amis. Des amis qui ressentent plus que de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre, mais peu importe, je suis quelque chose que j'ai le droit d'être. Il y a toujours quelques trucs que je dois lui demander cependant. Il ne m'a pas reparlé de toute cette histoire de loup-garou. J'imagine qu'il a tout fait pour esquiver. Je me demande ce que c'est, sa méthode infaillible. En tout cas, maintenant, je sais pourquoi il a été envoyé à Gryffondor. Je ne connais personne d'assez courageux, à part Sirius et lui, pour aller affronter un loup-garou lors de la pleine lune. Enfin, je me doutais déjà avant qu'il l'était. Il est très confiant, très sûr de lui. Ce n'est pas un homme facilement perturbable, et quand on le voit, comme ça, on jurerait qu'il n'a peur de personne et que rien ne peut l'atteindre. Il m'impressionne. J'aimerais être comme ça.

Je me poste devant le tableau d'affichage de la Grande Salle. Tiens ! On a Défense aujourd'hui. Je pensais qu'il allait se reposer encore. Surtout qu'il n'est pas passé devant la Salle Commune ce matin. Il devait être en retard. J'entre pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, et je m'assois à côté de Peter. Alice et Frank ont déjà filé.

« Tu as entendu ? Me demande Peter, ne tenant plus sur sa chaise.  
>_ Quoi ?<br>_ Potter est remplacé.  
>_ De quoi tu parles ? Je répète, abasourdie.<br>_ Je ne sais pas grand chose. Juste que Mona et Cassandre l'ont vu sortir du bureau de McGonagall hier soir, et apparemment, il était dans tous ses états.  
>_ Comment ça dans tous ses états ? Qu'est-ce que... Elle lui a dit quelque chose ? Elle l'a viré ? Dumbledore est au courant ?<br>_ On ne sait pas s'il va reprendre sa place et on ne sait pas ce qu'ils se sont dit... D'après Cassandre, Dumbledore était avec Potter quand il est parti.  
>_ Et McGonagall et Dumbledore, ils avaient l'air énervés ?<br>_ Je ne sais pas Lily. Je n'en sais franchement pas plus, mais le nouveau prof a intérêt d'être à la hauteur parce que Potter était sacrément bon.

Mon sang se glace. Putain. Je panique. Je ne mange pas. Est-ce qu'il s'est fait viré ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose ? Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Il a insisté pour que nous ne fassions rien du tout. Je prépare sa défense dans ma tête. Je sors de la Grande Salle tête baissée en disant à Peter que je dois repasser au dortoir. Je m'arrête devant la porte du bureau de Potter. Je frappe, et on me dit d'entrer, mais ce n'est pas lui qui est là. C'est Johnson. Merde mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ici ?!

« Evans ! Je peux vous aider ? Elle me demande sur un ton naturellement aimable qui me fout la gerbe.  
>_ Je... Je... J'aurais souhaité parler à Potter.<br>_ Le professeur Potter, miss Evans, est indisponible, elle me corrige.  
>_ Quand est-ce qu'il reviendra ?<br>_ Cette question reste encore en suspend. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Je le remplace en Défense, si c'est une question sur le cours, vous pouvez me la poser.  
>_ Non, ce n'est pas sur le cours, je réponds plus sèchement que je l'aurais voulu. »<p>

J'hésite à lui demander si elle sait ce qu'il se passe, mais je réalise que ce serait un peu suspect. Si vraiment quelqu'un s'était posé des questions sur notre relation, Johnson m'aurait regardé autrement en plus, non ? Elle aurait vu en moi une adversaire, et non une petite étudiante banale. En plus, on m'aurait probablement convoquée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. A la seconde où je me fais cette réflexion, un hibou déboule de nulle part et me lâche une lettre dans la main. Une lettre de Dumbledore. Et merde.

« Evans, vous êtes pâle. Vous vous sentez bien ? M'interroge Johnson.  
>_ Je... Oui je dois aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. »<p>

Mes pas m'emmènent jusqu'au deuxième étage et je tremble un peu. Je me répète sans cesse que nous n'avons rien fait de mal, et je suis un peu dégoûtée d'ailleurs, parce que s'il s'est fait renvoyé pour ça, j'aurais préféré qu'on ait justement fait quelque chose. Je suis angoissée. Je vais passer pour une pauvre fille. En plus, il s'est barré. Si c'était vraiment ça, s'il s'était fait renvoyé à cause de notre proximité, il serait venu me voir avant de partir au moins, non ? Il ne m'aurait quand même pas laissé là comme une conne. Il m'aurait au moins écrit une lettre. Au moins ça. Il m'avait promis qu'il ne partirait pas. Peut-être lui ai-je trop forcé la main hier soir ? Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû l'obliger à accepter quelque chose qui ne le rendait pas serein... Mon cœur tape dans ma poitrine à chaque fois que je pose un pied devant l'autre. Comment vais-je tenir l'année sans lui ?

« Ah ! Miss Evans ! Vous allez voir le professeur Dumbledore ? Moi aussi. »

Je sursaute quand McGonagall surgit d'un couloir à ma droite, et je hoche la tête en déglutissant. Je rougis. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle me regarde comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, alors j'essaie de me détendre un peu. Merlin sait que si McGonagall était au courant de ce qui se tramait entre Potter et moi, elle me jetterait un de ses regards réprobateurs dont elle seule a le secret.

« Au fait, vous avez trouvé une solution à votre petit problème d'hier matin ?  
>_ Heu... Oui... Merci, je réponds avec hésitation sans savoir encore une fois de quoi elle parle.<br>_ Tant mieux... Cela a dû être très embarrassant pour vous. Patacitrouille ! Elle dit alors que nous nous retrouvons devant la gargouille. »

Celle-ci pivote pour nous laisser le passage libre dans le bureau du directeur. Debout derrière son bureau, il regarde l'horizon en se frottant la barbe l'air pensif. Finalement, il se retourne vers nous.

« Ah ! Miss Evans ! Je vous attendais ! Vous devez vous demander ce que vous faites ici.  
>_ Oui et non, je réponds sans le regarder dans les yeux.<br>_ Asseyez-vous Evans. Prenez un nougat, ils viennent de chez Honeydukes ! Ils sont délicieux ! Il me dit en pointant l'index le plus long que j'ai jamais vu vers une corbeille sur son bureau. »

J'obéis plus par automatisme que par réelle gourmandise. Je fourre le nougat dans ma bouche et je m'assois sur le fauteuil qu'il me désigne, à côté du professeur McGonagall. Les secondes passent et me paraissent vraiment très très longues. Quelque chose s'est bloqué dans ma gorge, et ce n'est pas le nougat.

« Lisez-vous les journaux, miss Evans ?  
>_ J'ai arrêté quand mes parents sont morts, professeur.<br>_ Bien sûr, bien sûr... Vous savez que la guerre continue, Evans ? Voldemort n'a jamais été plus fort qu'en ce moment. »

McGonagall tressaille en entendant Dumbledore prononcer ce nom et je crois l'entendre murmurer « doux Jésus ! ». Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise, moi non plus. Je me tortille sur ma chaise et j'essaie de ne pas penser à la scène que Voldemort m'a fait vivre quelques mois plus tôt. C'est dur. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce genre de mots, ceux qui me disent qu'il n'est pas prêt d'être vaincu, qu'il se renforce que nous sommes loin de trouver la tranquillité recherchée.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous vouliez rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, Miss Evans.  
>_ C'est vrai, je dis, déterminée.<br>_ Saviez vous que Mr Potter et ses parents en faisaient partie ? »

Non, je n'en avais aucune idée. Alors je secoue la tête, et puis je me fige. Comment ça, « En faisaient partie ? » Pourquoi au passé ? Un courant d'air froid traverse mon corps. Non Lily. Non. Calme toi. Il s'est fait virer, ils l'ont viré c'est tout, et c'est déjà pas mal. J'essaie de rester impassible mais je ne sais même pas comment faire. Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore semblent voir au plus profond de moi et j'ai l'impression que tout me trahi, jusqu'à la position de mon corps sur cette chaise qui ne m'a jamais semblé aussi inconfortable.

« Vous avez entendu dire, ce matin, que le professeur Potter était remplacé par le professeur Johnson, n'est ce pas ? »

Je hoche la tête. Il sait tout sur moi, c'est évident, il sait aussi pour nous, comment avons-nous pu croire que nous ne serions pas découverts ? Personne ne peut duper le professeur Dumbledore. Je le fixe en essayant de deviner où il veut en venir. Je sais qu'ils se sont parlés hier, lui, McGonagall, et Potter. Je sais que c'est suite à cette discussion qu'il est parti. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

« Miss Evans... Saviez-vous que Mr Potter a modifié son dossier récemment pour vous désigner vous, et Mr Sirius Black comme les personnes à contacter en cas de problème ?  
>_ Non professeur, je n'en avais absolument aucune idée, je réponds alors que mes traits commencent à trahir mon inquiétude. »<p>

Je ne me fatigue même plus à essayer de feindre la surprise, à quoi bon ? Il m'a désigné, ça paraît plutôt clair que les liens qui se sont tissés entre nous sont devenus forts. Pourtant, j'ai du mal à réaliser. Pourquoi il m'a désigné moi ? Pourquoi pas Rémus Lupin ? Ou Peter Pettigrow ? Me fait-il confiance à ce point, maintenant ? J'ai du mal à y croire, mais les faits sont là... Je ne sais pas si moi, j'en suis au même point par rapport à lui. Il ne faut pas que je m'emballe, peut-être voulait-il juste s'assurer que je sois mise au courant si quelque chose lui arrivait... Mais pourquoi le directeur me pose t-il toutes ces questions ? Pourquoi McGonagall reste t-elle silencieuse ?

« Professeur, dîtes moi juste ce qu'il se passe s'il vous plaît.  
>_ Hier soir, Mr Potter a reçu un hibou anonyme lui indiquant qu'une attaque allait avoir lieue chez ses parents. Il est évidemment venu nous en parler, au professeur McGonagall et à moi. Lorsqu'il l'a fait, je lui ai personnellement demandé de rester à Poudlard pendant que je regroupais des aurors pour me rendre sur les lieux. Il n'a pas attendu. »<p>

Je ne bouge pas. Ma respiration s'est arrêtée. Putain non. Pas lui. Faites qu'ils ne me l'ait pas enlevé. Pas encore. Pas encore... Je n'en peux plus qu'on m'enlève les gens que j'aime. Je crois que j'ai envie de vomir. Mes bras se resserrent autour de mon ventre. J'ai peur. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Est-ce que je peux montrer ce qu'il se passe au fond de moi ? Est-ce que je dois justifier l'attitude que j'ai à ce moment précis, l'angoisse qui me prend au ventre ?

« Sirius Black étant indisponible, le professeur McGonagall va vous emmener voir Mr Potter. Minerva, voulez-vous bien sortir le temps que je m'entretienne un peu plus avec Miss Evans ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à être indisponibles ?! Je regarde McGonagall sortir sans un mot, et puis je me retourne à nouveau vers le professeur Dumbledore. Il me sourit. Je crois que c'est censé me rassurer.

« Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe au sein de ce château, miss Evans. Je connais Mr Potter depuis longtemps maintenant, et je le considère comme un ami. Je me suis entretenu avec lui sur les raisons qui l'ont poussées à vous désigner comme la personne à contacter pour des raisons qui doivent très certainement vous paraître évidentes... Le fait est qu'il m'a répondu de manière très franche que vous êtes une des rares personnes en qui il a confiance qui sait réagir intelligemment aux choses les plus compliquées... La réponse m'a paru un peu passionnée mais comment maîtriser des choses qui ne sont pas maîtrisables ?»

Oh la vache. Si ça, ce n'est pas être grillé, je ne m'appelle plus Lily Evans. Je suis devenue rouge pivoine. Il ne danse pas la samba sur son bureau, c'est clair, mais d'un autre côté, il ne m'engueule pas non plus. J'ai même l'impression qu'il me donne sa bénédiction... De façon très évasive et sous entendue, certes, mais quand même. Je ne sais pas où me mettre, mais en même temps, je m'en fous un peu. J'ai juste envie de savoir comment il va.

« Vous allez transplaner avec le professeur McGonagall maintenant, Mr Potter vous attend. »

Cette phrase me rassure un peu. S'il m'attend, c'est qu'il n'est pas mort. Ou alors, c'est sacrément tordu de la part de Dumbledore de me dire un truc pareil.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

J'arrive devant une grande maison en pierre qui ressemble plus à un château qu'à autre chose, la main toujours accrochée au bras du professeur de métamorphoque qui vient de me faire transplaner. Il y a tout un attroupement de sorciers devant le portail qui murmurent en montrant quelque chose dans le ciel. Je lève les yeux, et je la vois. Je me sens revenir des mois et des mois en arrière, quand je suis rentrée à la maison juste à temps pour voir Voldemort transplaner et cette marque flotter en l'air, au dessus du toit qui était autrefois le mien. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille, la marque des ténèbres. Cette tête de mort d'un vert sinistre vomissant un serpent long de plusieurs mètres me fout un coup au cœur. Je m'arrête brutalement.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'y aller si vous ne vous sentez pas d'attaque Evans. Je comprends que cela puisse faire ressurgir en vous des choses que vous préféreriez oublier, me conforte McGonagall.  
>_ Laissez-moi juste une petite minute professeur. »<p>

Je reprends mon souffle en essayant de maîtriser cette angoisse familière qui m'envahit à nouveau après plusieurs mois d'absence. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend à l'intérieur de cette maison qui n'est pas la mienne, mais des flashs me reviennent sur ce que j'ai vu quand je suis rentrée chez moi après l'attaque. Tout était sans dessus-dessous. Les lampes du salon étaient éclatées par terre, les coussins du canapé étaient retournés, des morceaux de verre jonchaient le sol, les plantes étaient déterrées et le lavabo fuyait, l'association des deux avait formée une flaque de boue dans la cuisine. Une partie du plafond s'était même effondrée. Et, assis autour de la table de la cuisine, devant leur dîner, mes parents étaient aussi immobiles et avachis que des poupées de chiffon. Ils étaient morts.

J'expire bruyamment comme pour sortir tous ces terribles souvenirs de mon corps, et je fais signe à McGonagall que je suis prête. D'un geste de la main, comme un bonjour à sens unique, elle fait disparaître le portail devant nous. Dès que nous le franchissons, il se remet en place. Je suis McGonagall dans l'allée pavée de gravillons gris qui craquent sous mes pieds. Il y a des aurors qui s'affairent dans chaque recoin du jardin. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en train de jeter des sortilèges de protection. Je pense avec ironie qu'il est trop tard pour ça. Lorsque finalement nous arrivons devant la porte, le professeur frappe, et un petit elfe de maison aux yeux gigantesques et embués de larmes vient nous ouvrir. Je suis étonnée de voir qu'il porte des vêtements très corrects, mais je ne m'attarde pas là dessus. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

J'arrive dans ce qui me semble être le salon, bien moins en désordre que l'était ma maison à moi quand c'est arrivé. Je devine que l'elfe de maison a dû ranger un peu car il s'y remet dès que nous n'avons plus besoin de lui. Il y a un auror à l'entrée. Sa mine est austère. J'aurais trouvé la pièce chaleureuse si je n'avais pas une idée du combat qui s'était déroulé ici, et si je n'étais pas aussi focalisée sur Potter. Il est assis sur un canapé noir, et un médicomage est en train de lui faire toutes sortes d'examens, mais ses yeux à lui sont rivés sur une flaque de sang à quelques mètres, devant la cheminée. Je suis rassurée parce qu'il est vivant, mais j'ai l'impression que l'angoisse me cloue sur place. Mes jambes sont faites de plomb.

J'avance finalement vers lui pour signaler ma présence. Je remarque à ce moment là qu'il a une entaille dans le cou et qu'il est recouvert de sang. Il y en a sur son sweat, sur son pantalon, sur ses chaussures, sur ses mains, sur son visage. Je suis bouleversée. Je m'assois à côté de lui, et je le force à détourner les yeux de cette flaque sinistre en laissant sa tête reposer sur mon épaule sans aucune pudeur. Je me fous de ce que McGonagall peut penser à ce moment précis, je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce qui est arrivé à Potter. C'est horrible, et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi choqué, aussi ébranlé. La conscience et la raison n'ont plus leur place dans le monde quand la mort rentre en jeu.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas qu'ils vous fassent venir ici Evans, il me dit au bout de plusieurs minutes. »

Je ne réponds pas. J'ai une boule dans la gorge. Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et je le serre contre moi. J'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime. Je le réalise là, en le voyant couvert de sang, et en comprenant que j'aurais pu le perdre. Je ne le fais pas parce que le moment ne s'y prête pas, parce qu'il a autre chose à penser, parce que c'est un problème de plus. Je l'aime et les mots sont trop perturbants, trop dérangeants pour être prononcés. J'ai du mal à les assimiler moi même, j'ai du mal à les assumer, mais j'y suis forcée parce que j'aurais pu être privée de lui et que je préfère être tordue que misérable.

« Miss Evans ! M'appelle McGonagall. »

Je desserre mon étreinte pour aller la rejoindre. Je ne sais pas si elle compte m'engueuler pour ce geste déplacé que j'ai eu avec Potter ou si elle a quelque chose d'important à me dire. Je m'en fous. Qu'elle y aille franchement, qu'elle me tape sur les doigts, peu m'importe. Il est vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte. Il y a juste des trucs que j'aimerais savoir. Je voudrais qu'on m'explique comment les choses se sont déroulées, pourquoi eux ? J'ai envie de lui poser des tas de questions que je ne peux pas lui poser à lui. Il est hors de question que je lui fasse revivre la scène d'horreur qui a eue lieu ici.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous laisser rester ici si vous le souhaitez, me dit-elle sur un ton un peu froid.  
>_ Je reste. Pouvez-vous juste m'expliquer ce... »<p>

Elle me coupe et m'attrape par le bras pour m'entraîner dehors, là où Potter ne peut pas nous entendre. Là, elle sort un mouchoir en tissu blanc de sa poche, et elle se mouche bruyamment.

« Héléna & Victorius Potter étaient vraiment des gens biens, c'est tellement triste ce qui est arrivé à cette famille miss Evans. James Potter a été... Il a été d'un courage rare dont je n'ai pas souvent été témoin. Il a affronté vous-savez-qui, et il s'est battu avec la force et la vaillance d'un gryffondor. Ils l'ont forcé à regarder ses parents se faire tuer après les avoir torturés, ils lui ont lancé le sortilège Doloris et Potter... Il est toujours là. Dieu merci. Les médicomages disent qu'il n'a rien de grave physiquement.  
>_ Ne vont-ils pas l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste ? Je demande, soucieuse.<br>_ Non. Potter refuse, et les médicomages disent qu'ils peuvent le soigner ici. Une fois qu'ils auront fini, une brigade d'aurors vous fera transplaner dans un endroit sécurisé.  
>_ Et Sirius Black ? Où est-il ?<br>_ Personne ne le sait. Il est arrivé juste avant que les mangemorts ne transplanent et il a eu le temps de voir le visage de sa cousine. Nous imaginons qu'il s'est lancé à sa poursuite. Rémus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, et d'autres sont actuellement à sa recherche. »

Ah. Ceci explique cela. Je suis étonnée qu'elle ait accepté de m'en dire autant mais j'ai plusieurs autres questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les mangemorts sont venus ici. Moi, mes parents étaient des moldus, ce qui leur donnait une raison suffisante pour les tuer. Le fait qu'ils aient en plus, donnés naissance à une sorcière constituait également un motif non négligeable à leurs yeux, mais les Potter ? Pourquoi eux ? Dumbledore m'a bien dit qu'ils faisaient partie de l'Ordre mais d'après les dires d'Alice, toutes les maisons des membres sont protégées par de puissants sortilèges.

« Je ne comprends pas, Professeur. La maison des Potter n'était-elle pas protégée ?  
>_ Je dois y aller Miss Evans, les cours m'attendent. Les vôtres vous seront envoyés par hibou ou par cheminée... »<p>

Elle esquive ma question et transplane presque aussitôt comme pour ne pas me laisser le temps de la reposer. On dirait qu'il y a des choses que je ne suis pas supposée savoir. Je retourne dans le salon et je me rends compte que les médicomages sont partis. Il ne reste plus que Potter et son elfe de maison à l'intérieur. Il est en train de remplir un sac avec toutes sortes de trucs. Je devine qu'il a jeté un sort d'extension dessus quand il y met une marmite.

« Evans, il faut absolument que j'aille chercher Sirius, il me dit sans se retourner vers moi.  
>_ Il y a déjà beaucoup de personnes sur le coup, ils vont le trouver.<br>_ Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés ici pendant qu'il est porté disparu. »

Ses parents viennent d'être tués mais il est là, en train de s'affairer pour retrouver son meilleur ami. Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, mais quand même... J'aurais été incapable d'en faire de même quand les miens sont morts.

« Potter, vos parents... Ils viennent de mourir... Vous n'avez pas à... Enfin... Vous devriez juste être en train de faire votre deuil et...  
>_ J'ai fait mon deuil toute la nuit Evans. Quand ils se sont engagés dans l'Ordre, ils savaient très bien ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver. Quand je m'y suis engagé, je le savais aussi. Nous nous préparons à cela depuis des années entières, nous avons vu plusieurs d'entre nous partir, et jamais je n'ai pris une minute pour en faire le deuil, vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que nous n'avons pas le temps, tout simplement. Alors j'estime qu'une nuit, c'est assez. C'est même un luxe pour moi, il poursuit en fourrant un tas de livre dans le sac. »<p>

Comment ça « pour lui » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne me dit pas ?

« De quoi parlez-vous ?  
>_ Rien Evans, juste... Laissez tomber, d'accord ?<br>_ Mais je...  
>_ Où est le professeur McGonagall ? Elle va vous raccompagner à Poudlard, vous serez en sécurité là bas.<br>_ Elle est déjà rentrée.  
>_ Quoi ?! Il se retourne hâtivement vers moi. »<p>

Il réfléchit un instant, et ses yeux noirs posés sur moi dévient vers la fenêtre au dessus de mon épaule. Il attrape le sac, se rue sur la porte pour la fermer à clé, et il murmure une incantation que seul lui entend. Il revient se poster devant moi, et il serre mes deux mains dans les siennes pour la première fois. Il ouvre la bouche pour me dire quelque chose, mais je n'entends pas car une ombre noir passe à toute vitesse au dessus de moi faisant éclater la vitre au passage. Potter m'attrape à une vitesse hallucinante pour me protéger des projections et je me sens transplaner.

**Bonne année à tous ! **

**Et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! **


	16. Chapter 16

Nous arrivons en plein centre de Londres. Potter me prend par le bras et me tire vers une minuscule ruelle très étroite qui m'aurait fait froid dans le dos si je n'avais pas été avec lui. Il regarde derrière nous pour vérifier que nous ne sommes pas suivis. Il marche à toute allure, j'arriverais à peine à le suivre s'il ne me tirait pas. Finalement, il s'arrête devant le mur en brique. Il en tapote plusieurs avec sa baguette, et d'un coup, elles s'écroulent pour laisser apparaître une porte. Il me fait rentrer et la referme rapidement derrière nous.

« Incendio ! »

Au son de sa voix, les chandeliers muraux s'illuminent et nous éclairent la pièce qui n'a visiblement pas été habitée depuis longtemps. Des draps blancs sont étalés sur les meubles et il y a des toiles d'araignées le long des poutres. La couche de poussière qui recouvre la table doit bien faire deux centimètres. Je me retourne vers Potter, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, tout ce que je sais, c'est que la chose qui est passée au dessus de moi quand nous étions chez ses parents était un mangemort.

« J'avais envoyé une lettre à Poudlard pour dire au professeur McGonagall et à Dumbledore qu'il ne fallait pas vous laisser venir ici parce que j'avais des soupçons sur l'un des aurors. Impossible d'en parler à Minerva devant eux, je ne savais pas s'ils étaient plusieurs... Mon hibou n'est pas revenu alors j'imagine qu'il a été intercepté. Quand j'ai regardé par la fenêtre, j'ai vu cet auror aider deux mangemorts à passer la protection du portail. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il s'y est pris pour mettre tous les autres hors jeu. Toujours est-il que je ne sais pas à qui nous pouvons faire confiance, et qu'il va falloir rester caché le temps de trouver une solution.  
>_ Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous ?<br>_ Ce n'est pas la première fois Evans. C'est la troisième fois que je me retrouve devant Vold... Vous-savez-qui. Je suppose qu'il en a marre que je m'en sorte. »

Il dit cela tout en agitant sa baguette et d'un coup, les meubles se mettent à se laver tous seuls. Les brosses frottent les assiettes, et la table. Des pinces à linge secouent les draps, et le lavabo envoie de l'eau pour aider le savon à mousser. J'ai l'impression que Potter s'en fout d'être pourchassé, que c'est une promenade de santé pour lui.

« Mes parents étaient très riches. Ma mère travaillait au service moldu du ministère de la magie, et mon père était le bras droit du ministre. Ça a attiré leur attention. Ils ont plusieurs fois proposé à mon père de faire partie de leur petit club, mais il a toujours refusé. Alors il fallait qu'ils le fassent taire. Pour ma mère, c'était plié d'avance. Elle n'aurait eu aucune chance même si mon père avait accepté leur arrangement. Le simple fait qu'elle travaille en collaboration avec des moldus la condamnait.  
>_ C'est horrible... Je m'insurge.<br>_ C'est comme ça Evans. »

Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour garder son calme. Je vois bien qu'à l'intérieur, il est triste et en colère, mais il n'en laisse rien paraître. C'est fou d'accepter les choses comme il le fait.

« Où sommes nous ? Je demande pour changer de sujet.  
>_ Au Refuge. C'est comme ça que l'appelait mes parents. C'est un endroit que mes arrières, arrières, arrières grands-parents avaient acheté autrefois pour se cacher lors de la guerre des gobelins. La seule autre personne à connaître son existence est Sirius.<br>_ Alors nous sommes seuls... Je constate la mine sombre. »

Il hoche la tête et je me rends compte que j'en ai appris plus sur lui en l'espace de dix minutes qu'en quatre mois. Je reste plantée au milieu de la pièce pendant qu'il fouille dans son sac. Il en sort finalement un balai qu'il pose près de la porte, puis une petite armoire qui, en un coup de baguette, grandit jusqu'à toucher le plafond assez bas du logement de fortune. Je suis un peu perdue. J'ai essayé d'oublier la guerre quand mes parents sont morts. J'ai mis tout ça de côté parce que je ne pouvais rien y faire à l'époque. Je me disais que je rentrerais dans l'Ordre quand j'en aurais l'âge et quand j'aurais quitté Poudlard, mais qu'en attendant, je ne voulais rien savoir. L'idée d'être impuissante me rendait malade. Maintenant, c'est le fait d'être plongée au cœur de la bataille qui me fait cet effet.

Je me sens oppressée. Je regarde autour de moi et je me demande comment je me suis retrouvée là. J'ai peur, je crois. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un s'est amusé à faire des nœuds avec mes cordes vocales. Ce matin j'étais à Poudlard, j'étais bien, j'étais de bonne humeur, tout était parfait pour une fois, et d'un coup je me retrouve ici, à fuir pour garder la vie sauve, pour que Potter garde la vie sauve. Tout est allé si vite... C'est fou comme la vie peut être tordue parfois.

« Evans, ça va ? Il me demande tout en continuant de sortir ses affaires.  
>_ Vous venez de perdre vos parents, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous poser la question. »<p>

Ma voix tremble. Cela attire son attention. Il lâche son sac et se redresse pour venir se planter devant moi. Il passe sa main derrière ma tête et l'autre dans mon dos et il me serre contre lui. Mon front se heurte à son torse, et pour la première fois aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que je peux souffler.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'avais aucune envie que vous vous retrouviez mêlée à tout ça Evans. Je ne voulais pas vous faire revivre le décès de vos parents. Je voulais que vous restiez à Poudlard.  
>_ Il était hors de question que je reste là bas après avoir appris qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose. Comment trouvez-vous encore la force de vous inquiéter pour moi après ce que vous venez de subir ? Laissez-moi m'inquiéter pour vous. »<p>

Il soupire bruyamment, et je sens qu'il se détend un peu plus contre moi. Mes bras se resserrent autour de lui. Il n'y a plus que nous maintenant et cette intimité dans laquelle il m'a attirée qui est maintenant la notre me trouble. Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons être là l'un pour l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Je lui demande.  
>_ On attend que Sirius revienne... S'il revient.<br>_ Il reviendra, je lui assure. »

Il me lâche pour retourner jusqu'à son sac, et je réalise à ce moment là que moi, je n'ai rien pris avec moi en partant de Poudlard. Je n'ai que ma baguette, à vrai dire. C'est vraiment stupide de penser à ça maintenant alors que nous sommes en planque, alors que nous ne savons pas du tout ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur ou si Sirius va réapparaître, mais aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, la chose me perturbe quand même.

« Potter... Combien de temps croyez-vous que nous allons être coincés ici ?  
>_ Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être un jour ou deux. Une semaine. Un mois.<br>_ Un mois ? Je m'étrangle.  
>_ Dans le pire des cas. Le temps de trouver un moyen de retourner à Poudlard. Là bas nous serons en sécurité.<br>_ Je dois vraiment aller faire du shopping... »

Il s'arrête pour me regarder d'un air perplexe. Il a un demi sourire. Un peu triste, un peu dubitatif, un peu amusé.

« Nous sommes poursuivis par des mangemorts et vous voulez aller faire du shopping ?  
>_ Je... Je ne veux pas aller faire du shopping, c'est juste que... Je n'ai rien ! Je n'ai pas d'affaire. J'ai juste ma baguette.<br>_ Je m'en fous Evans, il est hors de question que vous sortiez.  
>_ Eh bien, je vais me promener dans le plus simple appareil, alors, je réplique en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, déterminée. »<p>

Je sais très bien qu'il va me céder parce qu'il a ce petit regard qui me dit « vous êtes vraiment une chieuse ». Il réfléchit. Il ouvre son armoire en grand et il cherche à l'intérieur. Finalement il se retourne vers moi l'air embarrassé.

« J'ai une solution mais vous n'allez pas l'aimer... Il me prévient en grimaçant.  
>_ Dîtes toujours. Puisque de toute façon vous n'avez aucune intention de me laisser sortir, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. »<p>

Il replonge dans son armoire, et il en sort tout un tas de vêtements et de sous vêtements féminins qu'il empile les uns sur les autres. Cela dure cinq bonnes minutes. Jusqu'à ce que le tas de jupes, jeans, shorts, pulls, et T-shirts recouvre la table basse bancale. J'ai envie de penser que ces vêtements étaient tous à sa mère parce que c'est la chose la plus rassurante qui me vient à l'esprit, mais il réduit mes espoirs à néant lorsqu'il reprend la parole.

« Bon... J'ai eu pas mal d'aventures quand j'étais plus jeune...  
>_ Vous devez vous foutre de moi... »<p>

Il hausse les épaules d'un air désolé et j'ai l'envie ridicule de rire. Je me cache derrière ma main et j'inspire profondément avant de reprendre la parole.

« C'est votre armoire à trophées en fait ?  
>_ Non. Non pas du tout. C'est qu'elles oubliaient toujours leurs trucs chez moi.<br>_ Quand vous dîtes « elles » vous parlez de combien de filles exactement ?  
>_ C'est une question piège ?<br>_ Non, c'est juste une question normale.  
>_ Non je sens que c'est une question piège. Le genre de question à laquelle peu importe ce que je réponds, vous me ferez la gueule.<br>_ Je ne vous ferai pas la gueule Potter... Je lui dis gentiment en souriant.  
>_ Franchement, la seule chose que vous devez savoir, c'est que je ne suis pas fier de ça. L'unique raison pour laquelle je les ai toujours, c'est parce que je les avais oublié là. Cette armoire, je ne l'ai pas utilisée depuis que j'ai pris mon appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse à mes vingt et un ans.<br>_ Tant mieux. Parce que dès que nous sortons d'ici, vous allez me balancer toutes ces fringues. Et redonner à Johnson les siennes.  
>_ Possessive... Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à Johnson là ded... Ah si ! Ça ! Il dit en brandissant un soutient-gorge rouge vif en dentelle.<br>_ Confringo ! »

Je fais exploser le sous-vêtement d'un coup de baguette et Potter a un rire étouffé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que même dans ce genre de moment, nous arrivons à plaisanter tous les deux. Je pense que nous avons tellement besoin d'oublier que nous nous focalisons sur des choses plus légères. C'est plus facile comme ça.

« J'aimerais bien savoir plus de choses sur vous, je lui dis finalement.  
>_ Je pensais que ce que vous veniez de voir vous ferais passer cette envie.<br>_ Rien ne pourra me faire passer cette envie Potter. Parlez-moi de vos parents. »

Il fronce les sourcils. Je sais que cette question peut paraître violente après ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais la vérité c'est que j'essaie juste de détourner son attention. Je veux qu'il me parle des souvenirs heureux avec ses parents pour qu'il se les remémore et qu'il garde ceux-là en mémoire plutôt que ceux qui se sont passés hier soir. Je sais d'expérience que c'est plus simple comme ça, quand on se dit qu'on a vécu de belles choses et que rien ne pourra nous les enlever.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? Me demande t-il.  
>_ Qu'aviez-vous l'habitude de faire avec eux quand vous étiez plus jeunes ? Est-ce que vous vous entendiez bien ?<br>_ J'étais pourrit gâté... Tous les samedis, ils m'emmenaient sur le Chemin de Traverse et nous mangions une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Le mercredi quand j'étais petit, j'allais avec ma mère à l'entraînement de baby Quidditch. Et tous les soirs de la semaine, ils m'aidaient à faire mes devoirs. Ils avaient tous les deux énormément de travail mais jamais ils n'ont refusé de m'accorder de leur temps. Ils étaient là à tous mes matchs de Quidditch le dimanche après-midi. Ils achetaient ces trucs pour m'encourager à chaque fois, des drapeaux avec ma tête dessus, des choses comme ça... ça me foutait tellement la honte... Mon père et moi, on était assez complices. Il m'a appris toutes sortes de tours quand j'étais petit et ça rendait ma mère folle. Une fois, elle m'a retrouvé assis sur un cheval sur le toit de la maison. Mon père avait voulu m'apprendre l'équitation après m'avoir enseigné les bases du Quidditch. Je me suis dit que combiner les deux pourrait être une bonne idée, mais le voisin n'a pas apprécié qu'on lui emprunte son canasson et ma mère a dû se répandre en excuses. »

Il rit, et moi aussi. Je vois que ça lui fait du bien. Alors je l'encourage.

« J'ai vu votre mère sur une photo dans votre studio à Poudlard. Elle était vraiment très belle, je lui dis.  
>_ Oui. Mon père n'arrêtait pas de le lui dire. Et elle rougissait à chaque fois. Elle aimait plus faire des compliments qu'en recevoir... Elle était comme ça, toujours à donner. Dès que j'avais un problème, elle était là pour moi. Elle était très attentionnée. J'aurais aimé que vous vous rencontriez, je suis certain que le courant serait passé entre vous.<br>_ J'aurais aimé la connaître... Les connaître, tous les deux...  
>_ Vous savez, ils vous connaissaient déjà, eux. Je leur ai parlé de vous pendant les dernières vacances.<br>_ C'est vrai ça ? Je m'étonne.  
>_ Oui. Je parlais de tout avec ma mère alors quand je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation avec vous, j'ai dû lui demander son avis.<br>_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?  
>_ Elle m'a dit... « James soit gentil avec cette jeune fille, et surtout dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour elle parce qu'elle ne le devinera pas. Fais tout ce qu'il faut pour ne pas avoir de regret. Si tu as des sentiments pour elle, alors il n'y a rien de mal là dedans. Traite la avec tout le respect dont tu es capable, écoute la attentivement quand elle te parle, et tout ira bien. »<br>_ On peut dire que vous avez tout fait comme il faut.  
>_ Evans franchement, je crois que j'ai déconné. Si je vous avais dit que je n'étais pas intéressé par vous, vous ne vous seriez jamais retrouvée dans cette situation avec moi. Je vous ai mise en danger. »<p>

Son ton est grave et sérieux. Cette phrase me fait un peu mal au cœur, je dois l'avouer. Je m'approche de lui et mes grands yeux verts accrochent les siens. Potter je vous aime. Ne me dîtes pas de connerie comme ça parce que je vous aime. J'ai envie de lui hurler à la figure pour qu'il le comprenne. Parce que si je n'avais pas surpris sa conversation avec Sirius, et s'il ne m'avait jamais rien dit sur ses sentiments, je n'aurais jamais ressenti toutes ces choses. Jamais. Personne ne m'a jamais remué à ce point. Personne ne m'a jamais fait me sentir aussi spéciale que lui.

« Vous croyez que vous avez déconné ? Je répète tristement.  
>_ Lily... Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »<p>

Mon prénom... Il vient de prononcer mon prénom. Frisson. C'est con, mais je me sens tout de suite un peu mieux. Mon cœur se met à battre à toute allure. Ses yeux sont rivés sur les miens, il sait l'effet qu'il me fait, il sait que ce « Lily » m'a perturbé de la meilleure façon qui soit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire alors ?  
>_ Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de se vouvoyer deux minutes ? Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici et franchement, ça me donne l'impression désagréable d'être un inconnu pour vous... Toi, je veux dire.<br>_ Ça risque de me faire bizarre. Je ne promets pas que je vais y arriver. Je m'étais dis jusque là que je risquais de faire une gaffe en plein cours et de vous... T'appeler par ton prénom devant la classe entière alors c'était pas plus mal, tout ce truc de vouvoiement.  
>_ Je te foutrai une retenue et on en parlera plus si ça peut te rassurer.<br>_ Merci. Je me sens mieux, je lui dis sur un petit ton ironique. Puisqu'on se dit des choses agréables, tu peux peut-être continuer en m'expliquant pourquoi au juste vous... Tu penses avoir déconné.  
>_ Ce n'est pas que je regrette quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que tu... Tu as déjà vécu tellement de trucs, tu n'avais pas besoin de ça.<br>_ Tu te trompes, j'avais besoin de ça, je lui dis en soutenant son regard.  
>_ Non. Tu aurais trouvé un autre garçon avec lequel tu te serais bien entendu, et puis tu n'aurais pas eu de problème, tu...<br>_ Je n'aurais voulu personne d'autre. C'est toi, c'est tout. James s'il te plaît ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu me fais ressentir parce que c'est ce que j'ai de plus cher. Je choisis mille fois d'être en danger ici avec toi plutôt que de revenir en arrière, quand tu n'étais pour moi qu'un connard tyrannique, je le coupe. »

Il fait mine d'être blessé par ces deux derniers mots et ça me fait sourire. Je tends ma main vers lui. Il ne bouge pas, alors je pose mes doigts sur sa joue en continuant de le contempler. Voilà. Je n'arrive plus à me contenir et mon cœur rebondit sur les parois de mon corps sans me laisser une seconde de répit.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est passé du « vous » au « tu » que je vais te laisser faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, tu sais... Il me dit en attrapant ma main et en y déposant un rapide baiser.  
>_ Zut ! Ça paraissait si bien parti... »<p>

Il éclate de rire et me pousse sur le canapé. Il s'accroupit en face de moi, pose ses mains sur mes genoux, et me lance un de ses sourires qui foutent mes neurones en l'air.

« Quand tu auras terminé tes études Lily je te jure que je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Je ferai tout pour toi.»

La peur que je ressentais tout à l'heure me semble subitement un peu moins difficile à supporter. Nous sommes dans notre bulle, et je crois qu'il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui je pourrais rester coincée ici sans ressentir le manque de l'extérieur. Je crois aussi que c'est pareil pour lui, et que le fait de m'avoir ici l'aide à faire face à la mort de ses parents, même si il ne s'autorise pas la moindre pause et qu'il reste fort en apparence.


	17. Chapter 17

« Et en plus, il sait cuisiner ! Je m'exclame admirative en pénétrant dans le salon. »

L'odeur des pancakes emplit mes narines alors que je m'étire et que tous mes membres craquent. Le lit dans lequel nous avons dormi, en tout bien tout honneur, est aussi vieux que le reste de la maisonnette, et donc assez inconfortable. Cependant, je dois admettre que le fait de le partager avec Potter l'a rendu beaucoup plus douillet qu'il ne semblait l'être, même si nous avons tous deux gardés nos distances.

« Tu as fait sortir une cuisine de ton sac ? Je lui demande avec un petit sourire.  
>_ Non, j'ai été faire des courses, il me répond simplement.<br>_ Quoi ?! Alors hier il ne fallait pas que j'aille m'acheter des vêtements mais toi tu...  
>_ J'ai une cape d'invisibilité. Je l'ai prise avec moi et je ne l'ai enlevé qu'une fois dans le magasin. J'y suis allé super tôt il n'y avait personne. Et puis il faut bien qu'on mange. Je t'ai pris des affaires au passage... Après réflexion je n'ai pas envie de te voir porter les trucs de mes exs... »<p>

Il me lance un grand sac plein de vêtements. Je fouille à l'intérieur et je constate qu'il a bon goût contrairement à la plupart des mecs qui ont tendance à vouloir habiller leur copine soit en pute pour pouvoir l'admirer, soit en bonne sœur pour que personne ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit. Je me rends également compte qu'il a vu juste au niveau des tailles... Jusqu'à celle de mon soutient-gorge. Je suis partagée entre l'embarras et l'envie d'éclater de rire. Finalement, j'éclate de rire... En rougissant.

« Tu m'as... Tu m'as acheté des sous-vêtements...  
>_ Bah oui. Tu m'as menacé de te promener à poil. Tu crois vraiment que je veux voir ça ? Il me taquine. »<p>

Je me précipite sur lui pour lui administrer un coup de poing sur l'épaule et lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il me bloque les deux mains sans aucun mal et il se met à me chatouiller. _Merde_. Ça c'est ma grande faiblesse. Jusque là, il n'y avait qu'Alice qui était au courant.

Je me tort de rire en le suppliant d'arrêter et quand il le fait, ce n'est que pour m'attraper d'un seul bras et me balancer sur son épaule avec une aisance effroyable. C'est sympathique de se sentir soulevée sans difficulté, tout de suite, les complexes paraissent superflus.

« Lâche moi Potter ! Et puis d'abord, comment tu connais ma taille ?  
>_ Je suis observateur Evans !<br>_ En voilà une manière détournée de dire que tu m'as maté. Ça va ? Tes yeux ont appréciés le spectacle ?  
>_ Ça va. Ils ont vu mieux, mais bon... T'es déjà super intelligente, tu peux pas avoir toute la panoplie non plus, il continue à me provoquer.<br>_ Mais quel salaud ! Je réplique en secouant des pieds et des jambes pour qu'il me lâche. »

Il rit et me repose finalement sur le plancher. Je le fouette avec le torchon qu'il a laissé sur le plan de travail et il me jette un regard qui veut dire « tire-toi parce que si je te choppe ma vieille tu es mal », alors je déguerpis en gloussant et je m'enferme dans la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche. Je ressors pour aller chercher les nouveaux vêtements qu'il m'a acheté avec une serviette autour du corps et les cheveux mouillés. Il est en train de mettre les assiettes sur la table. Son regard dévie sur moi.

« Si tu fais le moindre geste je laisse tomber cette serviette, je dis en m'avançant prudemment vers le sac.  
>_ Ah oui, c'est le genre de menace qui pourrait dissuader n'importe qui, il réplique avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.<br>_ Je vais m'habiller, et après je vais te faire regretter tout ce que tu viens de dire.  
>_ Fais Lily, Fais. »<p>

Je me renferme dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un jean noir et un Tshirt gris et quand je ressors, James est assis à la table devant son assiette de pancake, et il me fait signe de venir m'asseoir devant la mienne.

« Tu veux m'empoisonner, hein ? Mange d'abord. »

Il me sourit, coupe un bout de pancake de mon assiette, et le mange devant moi pour me prouver qu'il n'y a absolument rien fait. Alors je m'assois et je dévore le tout. C'est les meilleurs pancakes que j'ai mangé de ma vie.

« Y-a-t-il seulement une chose au monde que tu ne saches pas faire, James Potter ? Je lui demande en poussant mon assiette.  
>_ Je me pose la question aussi parfois.<br>_ Ta modestie m'impressionnera toujours. »

Il débarrasse les assiettes et se rassoit devant moi. Il a un petit sourire scotché sur le visage et j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi il pense. Il remplit mon verre de jus de citrouille et il le fait tinter contre le mien pour trinquer.

« C'est un peu le premier rendez-vous que nous n'avons jamais eu, il me dit en s'accoudant à la table et en laissant sa tête reposer sur son poing. »

Je n'avais pas réalisé cela. Je souris et je crois que je rougis un peu en même temps. Il me dévore des yeux. C'est dur de rester insensible à ça. C'est dur de ne pas envoyer valser la table pour me jeter sur lui.

« Potter... Tes yeux me font des trucs indécents...  
>_ Ça te dérange ? Il s'étonne.<br>_ Ce qui me dérange, c'est que le reste de ton corps ne suive pas le mouvement, je réplique en entortillant une mèche de mes cheveux encore mouillés autour de mon doigt. »

Il secoue la tête en soupirant, amusé. S'il savait seulement à quel point il n'a pas fini de m'entendre lui sortir des provocations de ce genre...

« Tu sais, j'aurais aimé qu'on se retrouve ensemble dans un autre contexte que celui là... La guerre, la mort de mes parents, la disparition de Sirius, tout ça... C'est... Franchement compliqué... Je préférerais te savoir ailleurs. A Poudlard. En sécurité. Mais t'avoir ici avec moi... Ça me fait oublier toutes ces conneries. Franchement Lily je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais à supporter les choses, je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais encore à rire jusqu'à ce que tu me prouves le contraire. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu fais ça. »

Je lui souris et je glisse ma main dans la sienne sur la table. Je crois que je n'aurais pas non plus réussi à rire si j'avais été avec une autre personne. C'est juste parce que c'est lui, et parce que c'est moi. C'est parce que quand nous sommes l'un avec l'autre il n'y a plus que nous qui comptons.

« Tu veux un thé ? J'ai fait infuser des feuilles. Il me demande.  
>_ Oui. Ça va me permettre de réviser la Divination, tiens ! »<p>

Il retient un rire en remplissant ma tasse et la sienne alors que j'essaie d'interpréter par dessus la bouilloire la forme que les feuilles ont prises. Non Potter, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, j'essaie vraiment de travailler là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? Je l'interroge. »

Il se poste derrière moi, une main sur le dossier de ma chaise et l'autre sur la table, et il se penche pour regarder les feuilles. Nos joues se touchent presque. Je crois qu'il le fait exprès. J'ai chaud.

« Je pense que... La divination est une sacrée connerie ! Il lance finalement.  
>_ Hmmm... Je vais en parler avec le professeur Perry, il va être content quand il va savoir ce que son collègue me raconte...<br>_ Arrête je m'entends super bien avec lui en plus !  
>_ Sérieux ? Il est comment en vrai ?<br>_ Il est du genre à... Ahah... Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire. Il... Bon, tu te rappelles au début de l'année quand quelqu'un a volé la statue de Serpentard ?  
>_ Bien sûr. McGonagall m'avait demandé d'interroger tous les élèves de Gryffondor, ça m'a pris une journée entière, sans résultat.<br>_ Ben c'était Perry. Les caleçons de Slughorn accrochés en guirlande devant la Grande Salle, c'était aussi lui.  
>_ Non ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Et la fois où McGonagall a reçu une avalanche de magasines érotiques pendant le dîner c'est lui aussi ?<br>_ Ah non... ça c'était moi... Il me dit avec un petit sourire amusé. »

J'éclate de rire. Bah merde alors. J'étais loin d'imaginer que même les professeurs se faisaient encore des coups en douce. De la part de Potter ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, mais Perry ! Alors là je suis choquée. Je crois que je ne le regarderai plus jamais de la même façon.

« Tu en as d'autres comme ça ? Je lui demande.  
>_ Des tonnes. Mais la meilleure, c'est quand je suis rentré dans mon bureau un soir pour me rendre compte que Dumbledore l'avait changé en plage et que Perry et lui étaient en maillots de bain, allongés sur des fauteuils gonflables qui flottaient sur l'eau en train de siroter un jus de citrouille.<br>_ Sérieux ?  
>_ Ouais je te jure. J'ai mis trois jours à tout nettoyer. Le pire, c'est que c'était super bien fait. Dumbledore avait changé le plafond en ciel bleu et il y avait du soleil, il faisait bien trente degrés là dedans ! Il faudrait que je lui demande un de ces quatre quel sortilège il avait utilisé...<br>_ Je ne les regarderai plus jamais de la même manière. Ah, d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que nous avons plus ou moins la bénédiction du professeur Dumbledore !  
>_ Quoi ? Tu veux dire à propos de nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?<br>_ Hmm... Pas grand chose... Mais il sait, c'est certain, et il n'a pas l'air opposé à la chose...  
>_ Ah bah voilà. Je m'en doutais. Il n'arrêtait pas de me faire des sous-entendus. »<p>

Je souris et me replonge dans la lecture des feuilles de thé. Je fais de mon mieux mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réfléchir à tous ces coups que les profs se font sans que nous soyons au courant. Et là, je me rappelle de quelque chose.

« Tu sais... Le professeur McGonagall a été vraiment bizarre avec moi ces derniers jours... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit quand tu lui as envoyé un hibou le lendemain de la pleine lune ?  
>_ Quoi ? Quel hibou ? Il m'interroge en haussant les sourcils d'un air parfaitement innocent.<br>_ James... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ?!  
>_ Rien... Enfin... J'ai peut-être parlé vite fait de ton petit problème d'identité...<br>_ Mon problème d'identité ?! Je répète en fronçant les sourcils.  
>_ Oui tu sais, quand tu as voulu jeter un sort pour teindre ton pantalon en noir, que tu t'es trompée de formule, et que tu t'es retrouvée avec des attributs masculins entre les jambes. »<p>

Mes yeux sortent presque de leur orbite et ma bouche s'ouvre en grand. Putain il a été raconté à McGonagall que je m'étais travestie par accident ! Je me rue sur lui et je le fais tomber sa chaise en le frappant sur le torse. Il est mort de rire. Je suis scandalisée !

« Tu n'es qu'un sale veracrasse ! Je te jure que tu vas me le payer !  
>_ Pas de panique elle sait que tout est arrangé maintenant ! Réplique-t-il en riant de plus belle.<br>_ Je ne te parle plus ! »

Je me relève, époussette mes vêtements et je m'enferme dans la chambre avec un petit sourire. Quel con franchement ! Là bas je trouve plusieurs livres, dont certains qui pourraient certainement m'aider pour les cours. Puisque je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je suis ici, autant essayer de ne pas prendre trop de retard. Les ASPICS peuvent paraître bien insignifiants par rapport à tout ce qu'il se passe autour de nous en ce moment, mais je ne veux pas les rater.

Je pose la pile de bouquins sur le bureau miteux qui fait face à une fenêtre condamnée, et j'allume la bougie d'un coup de baguette pour pouvoir lire les vieux ouvrages. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à un livre sur les potions et un autre sur la botanique, je m'attaque à la métamorphose. Je sais déjà transformer un verre à pied en souris, et faire disparaître ou apparaître un objet, mais là, il s'agit de changer un lit en voiture volante. J'essaie plusieurs fois, et j'arrive à peine à faire apparaître quatre roues. Plus les objets sont gros, plus la métamorphose est difficile, c'est pour cette raison qu'en première année on commence avec des petits objets comme des cuillères ou des brins de paille. Quand en plus il faut transformer un objet parfaitement normal en un objet magique, c'est une autre histoire.

Je suis tellement concentrée que j'entends à peine la porte qui s'ouvre derrière moi. Ça doit bien faire trois heures que je suis enfermée avec mes bouquins. Parfois je ne vois pas le temps passer quand je lis. Je suis debout devant le lit, ma baguette à la main, et Potter s'est assis au bureau. Il attrape le livre pour voir ce que j'essaie de faire. Son regard se pose sur moi quand je réitère mon sort. Tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est à faire éclater un pneu. Je sursaute, et je pousse un soupir rageur. Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'énerver quand je n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose !

« Tu t'y prends mal. »

Il vient se poster derrière moi alors que je l'ignore totalement. Il pose sa main droite avec la mienne sur ma baguette et utilise l'autre pour maintenir ma main gauche ouverte devant moi. Oh putain son corps contre le mien. Pourquoi il me fait ça ? Pourquoi il me fait subir un truc pareil ? Comment veut-il que je me concentre ?

« Là tu essaies de te focaliser sur tes deux mains, et pas seulement sur celle qui tiens ta baguette, d'accord ? La magie doit venir de tout ton corps. Maintenant tu penses à ce que tu veux faire, et tu tapotes le lit. »

Je m'exécute et le lit se transforme aussitôt en une voiture rouge vrombissante dont les roues flottent plusieurs centimètres au dessus du sol. Je la tapote à nouveau pour faire revenir le lit, et James me lâche. Je ne sais pas vraiment si la magie est venue de mon corps, du sien, ou des deux, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il était grand temps qu'il me lâche avant que je me laisse aller à un intermède qui n'aurait rien eu de professionnel... Quoi qu'il aurait peut-être été éducatif...

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi doué en tout ? Je demande en me tournant vers lui.  
>_ Je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus... Il me taquine.<br>_ Ne me cherche pas trop Potter parce que sinon tu vas me trouver.  
>_ Ah oui ? Tu vas me faire quoi exactement ? Tu vas essayer de me changer en limace ?<br>_ La limace c'est encore trop noble pour toi ! »

Je pose ma baguette sur lui pour faire semblant de lui jeter un sort, et je sursaute quand je me rends compte qu'il se transforme vraiment. En deux secondes je me retrouve avec un cerf devant moi. Merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Je panique et j'essaie tous les contre sorts que je connais sans qu'aucun ne fonctionne. Je crois que je vais me mettre à chialer. Je fais les cent pas dans la pièce et le gigantesque cerf me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Bordel. J'ai changé James en cerf. Je balance tous les livres de métamorphose sur le lit alors que l'animal continue à me regarder fixement. Finalement il s'avance vers moi, pose sa tête chaude sur mes genoux, et se retransforme en James sans que j'ai eu le temps de voir comment. Je reste figée pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu es... Tu es un animagus ? »

Il acquiesce silencieusement en se mordant la lèvre pour se retenir de rire. Il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule là. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'ai cru que je l'avais changé en animal et je me voyais déjà expliquer à Sirius quand il viendrait nous chercher la connerie que j'avais faite.

« T'es vraiment con d'avoir fait ça ! Je m'exclame, vexée.  
>_ Désolé. Tu aurais vu ta tête...<br>_ Franchement James, ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Je dis en me relevant brutalement.  
>_ Si. C'est un peu drôle quand même...<br>_ Tu m'énerves. »

Je croise les bras et je lui lance mon plus beau regard noir. C'est ce moment là qu'il choisi pour poser sa main sur ma joue et se rapprocher de moi. Je crois qu'il va m'embrasser, mais finalement il dépose juste un baiser sur ma joue. Et un autre dans mon cou. Merde. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir si il me fait ça. Il ne se bat clairement pas à la loyale.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, il me chuchote à l'oreille.  
>_ Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais te pardonner mon vieux ! Il va falloir que tu m'expliques tout ça ! J'ai lu le registre des animagus quand je voulais en devenir un, et je ne t'ai pas vu dedans.<br>_C'est parce que je ne suis pas déclaré.  
>_ Tu n'es pas déclaré ?! Je m'étrangle. Tu sais ce que tu risques ou pas ?<br>_ Un petit séjour à Azkaban probablement. C'est mon plus gros secret Lily, et je te fais confiance pour le garder.  
>_ Mais je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi tu... Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas déclaré ?<br>_ Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai parlé de ma méthode infaillible pour pouvoir rester avec Rémus pendant les pleines lunes ? Eh bien c'est celle-ci. Avec Sirius et Peter nous avons décidés de nous transformer pour l'aider à supporter un peu mieux sa condition. Nous avons commencé à nous entraîner quand nous étions en troisième année à Poudlard. Nous n'y sommes parvenus qu'au bout de deux ans. Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit l'apprenne parce qu'ils auraient également su pour Rémus, les gens l'auraient regardé différemment et il y aurait sûrement eu des plaintes de parents pour le faire renvoyer du château.  
>_ C'est fou ce que vous avez fait pour lui.<br>_ Rémus ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé. On voulait juste lui donner un peu de soutient là où il n'en avait jamais eu. Il s'est toujours résumé par le mot « monstre » alors qu'il est beaucoup plus que ça.  
>_ C'est... C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part James d'avoir fait ça pour lui, je bafouille. »<p>

Je suis gênée parce que cette personne en face de moi est vraiment la plus gentille et la plus attentionnée du monde alors qu'il y a quelques temps, je le trouvais juste insignifiant et énervant au possible. Je m'étais trompée à un point pas croyable et j'ai honte d'avoir un jour pensé qu'il était vraiment le pire des hommes sur terre.

**#JeSuisCharlie**


	18. Chapter 18

Trois jours que nous sommes coincés ici. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine et James me prend ma brosse des mains. Il me démêle les cheveux doucement, et je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas dit un mot ce matin.

« James... C'est prévu pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je parle des funérailles de ses parents. Je sens la brosse se figer dans mes cheveux l'espace d'une seconde, et finalement, glisser le long de mes pointes encore humides.

« Oui, lâche t-il simplement.  
>_ Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas... Ne pourrait-on pas essayer de contacter Dumbledore d'une façon ou d'une autre ?<br>_ C'est trop dangereux Lily.  
>_ Ce sont tes parents James. Tu as besoin d'y aller. Peut-être que nous pouvons utiliser ta cape d'invisibilité.<br>_ Non. Si la cérémonie a toujours lieue, le ministère aura tout prévu pour la sécuriser, nous ne pourront pas y accéder.  
>_ Et si on...<br>_ Laisse tomber Lily. On ne sait même pas ce qu'il se passe dehors. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien tous être morts à l'heure qu'il est.  
>_ Ne dis pas ça... »<p>

Je me lève de ma chaise et je le regarde avec tristesse. Il me sourit faiblement. Je sais que c'est pour me rassurer, mais je ne le suis pas parce que je sais qu'il pourrait très bien avoir raison. Je m'apprête à lui dire quelque chose quand nous entendons un bruit dehors. James me lance sa cape d'invisibilité et se cache dans un coin de la cuisine pendant que la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Quand je reconnais Sirius, je retire le morceau de tissu pour aller à sa rencontre mais James se poste entre nous deux. Il tient sa baguette serrée entre ses doigts et je ne comprends pas immédiatement pourquoi.

« Comment s'appelait le bébé dragon que nous avons élevé dans ma chambre en essayant de le cacher à mes parents pendant l'été de notre troisième année ? Il lui demande.  
>_ C'était une femelle Dent-de-vipère du Pérou et nous l'avions appelé Gloria Gaynor parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de piailler ! Il répond en souriant. »<p>

James lui rend son sourire et se rue sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je comprends à ce moment là que n'importe qui aurait pu prendre la forme de son meilleur ami et nous attaquer. Il aurait suffit d'une gorgée de polynectar, d'un sortilège de métamorphose, ou pire, d'un sort impardonnable...

« Tout le monde vous cherche. McFercy était sous le sortilège de l'imperium, nous l'avons découvert quand il y a eu une autre attaque au manoir, nous explique Sirius.  
>_ Je m'en doutais un peu. Je l'ai vu ouvrir aux mangemorts, alors je nous ai fait transplaner directement ici. Et Bellatrix ? Tu l'as retrouvé ?<br>_ Non. J'ai fait toutes les maisons de la famille avant que Rémus ne me rattrape. Il m'a convaincu de rentrer en me disant que vous aviez disparu. Et je vous trouve ici... Vous êtes au courant que vous n'avez pas choisi le meilleur moment pour votre lune de miel ? Il plaisante.  
>_ Oh ta gueule Patmol ! Lui dit James en levant les yeux au plafond.<br>_ Bon. On nous attend pour les funérailles, il y a des sorts de protection nous ne pouvons pas y transplaner, on se met en route ou pas ? Lily tu sais voler je crois ? Il demande alors que son regard jongle entre nous deux.  
>_ Heu... Je... J'arrive à tenir en équilibre sur un balai si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je réponds un peu hésitante.<br>_ Elle sait très bien voler ! Me corrige James en me lançant un regard rassurant.  
>_ Ta copine Alice m'a fait passer ton balai discrètement mais elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincu quand je lui ai dit que nous allions traverser Londres, il me dit en me le tendant. »<p>

Je garde cette phrase dans un coin de ma tête pour être sûre de penser à engueuler Alice si un jour je rentre à Poudlard saine et sauve. En même temps c'est vrai que quand j'y repense, la dernière fois qu'elle m'a vu monter sur un balai, c'était en première année et on ne peut pas dire que j'étais très brillante. James fait signe à Sirius de patienter un peu pendant qu'il range toutes nos affaires dans son sac, et ce dernier me regarde avec un petit sourire.

« Ça me rassure de savoir que tu étais avec James, Evans.  
>_ Ah ?<br>_ Oui. Ça a dû lui changer les idées. »

Je hausse les épaules alors que James balance son sac sur son dos et attrape son balai. Sirius me tend le mien, celui que James m'a offert, il me laisse passer devant. J'appréhende un peu à vrai dire, je n'ai pas volé depuis ma dernière escapade avec James.

« Ca va aller Lily, je resterai à côté de toi, il me dit pour m'encourager. »

Je lui lance un sourire de remerciement, et je me hisse sur le balai avant de donner un coup de pied pour me projeter en l'air. Je retrouve cette sensation de puissance et de liberté dès que la brise frôle mon visage. Qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Sirius met la gomme et je devine que lui et James ont l'habitude de faire la course ensemble quand ils se lancent un regard complice et qu'ils accélèrent. Je me maintiens à la même allure qu'eux et Black est surpris quand je leur passe devant et qu'il me voit zigzaguer entre les appartements moldus les plus hauts. J'ai retrouvé le goût du risque.

« Tiens, tiens ! Il y en a une qui a eu droit à des cours particuliers... Je l'entends dire à James. »

Nous volons comme ça pendant près d'une heure avant de traverser un espèce de mur invisible, et que Sirius me fasse signe de me poser. Nous terminons la route à pieds, et nous arrivons dans un grand cimetière. Une cinquantaine de personnes sont attroupées. Je reconnais le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore. Il y a aussi Perry et Johnson. Au dessus d'eux, des centaines de bougies allumées flottent dans l'air. Au fur et à mesure que nous avançons vers ces gens qui nous tournent le dos, je vois que la mine de James s'assombrit. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsqu'il serre ma main dans la sienne. Il ne la lâche que quand nous nous retrouvons au milieu du groupe de sorciers. Personne n'a remarqué ce geste. Je m'arrête alors à côté de Sirius et James me lance un regard interrogateur.

« Je reste là, c'est mieux, je lui souffle alors qu'il est assailli par les proches de ses parents. »

Il acquiesce et remonte l'allée autour de laquelle des bancs immaculés sont disposés en arc de cercle. Il serre la main d'un grand sorcier dans un robe bleue nuit qui se tient devant deux cercueils. Je devine que c'est lui qui va faire la cérémonie. Quelqu'un pose ses doigts sur mon épaule et je me retrouve face au professeur McGonagall.

« Evans... C'est un soulagement de vous voir.  
>_ Pour moi aussi professeur, croyez moi.<br>_ Vous rentrerez à Poudlard avec nous tout à l'heure. »

J'ai envie de répliquer parce que je ne veux pas laisser James mais je ne le fais pas. C'est n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Je hoche la tête et je surprends le regard de Johnson sur moi. Elle fronce les sourcils avec incompréhension. Merde. Comment allons-nous justifier ma présence ici ?

« Lily ! C'est un plaisir de te revoir, me dit Rémus en me faisant une brève accolade.  
>_ Pour moi aussi monsieur Lupin.<br>_ Pas de formalité entre nous. Je suis content que Sirius vous ai retrouvé tous les deux. J'avais peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que James m'a raconté la veille alors que je discute avec Lupin. Son sourire triste et ses traits fatigués me frappent plus que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Je remarque plus de choses. Il reste en retrait par rapport aux autres, et dès que quelqu'un lui pose une question, il y répond brièvement sans s'attarder. Je devine qu'il pense qu'il ne mérite pas l'attention de qui que ce soit. Je me rappelle quand Pétunia me traitait de monstre devant ses amies et que je n'osais plus parler aux autres parce qu'elle avait fini par me convaincre que j'en étais bien un. C'est exactement ce que Rémus a l'air de vivre. En mille fois pire. Ça me fait mal au cœur.

Je décide de rester à côté de lui pendant toute la cérémonie. Sirius, lui, a rejoint James devant le sorcier à la robe bleue. Rémus m'explique que les Potters étaient comme des parents pour lui quand sa famille l'a reniée. Je réalise qu'ils ont tous vécu quelque chose de difficile dans leur vie. On a tous une douleur. Pas forcément la même, mais on en a tous une, et je crois que c'est elle qui nous rapproche. C'est elle qui m'a conduit vers James, c'est elle qui a fait que j'ai rencontré Sirius, puis Rémus, et enfin Peter Pettigrow qui lui, est un peu devant nous, entre Johnson et Perry. J'ai un peu plus de mal à le cerner, mais je ne doute pas que ça va venir.

« Je ne sais pas comment James peut faire preuve d'un tel sang froid... J'ai pleuré pendant des jours et des jours quand mes parents sont morts. Il a une telle force...  
>_ C'est vrai. C'est sûrement parce que ses parents l'ont toujours préparé à ça. Ils lui ont appris à ne pas avoir peur de la mort. Ce n'était pas aussi brutal que pour vous. Ils ont commencé à en parler avec lui dès qu'ils sont rentrés dans l'Ordre, il y a bien quinze ans de cela. Ils ont fait leur testament avec lui pendant l'été de sa deuxième année, je me souviens que ça l'avait choqué.<br>_ Ça paraît fou.  
>_ Oui, mais ça ne l'était pas tant que ça. Nous étions déjà en temps de guerre à ce moment là et ils ont voulu le mettre à l'abri en s'assurant qu'il aurait tout ce qu'il faut et qu'il serait capable de faire face à tout ça. Ils étaient dingues de leur fils.<br>_ J'aurais tellement aimé les rencontrer...  
>_ Ils t'auraient adorés Lily j'en suis persuadé.<br>_ C'est gentil Rémus.  
>_ Non c'est vrai. Tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, d'après ce que les garçons m'ont racontés, et tu fais preuve d'une maturité étonnante. Ta façon d'agir normalement avec moi après ce que tu as appris me surprend. Même Peter a eu peur pendant quelques temps. »<p>

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Comment peut-il savoir que je suis au courant ? Il n'était pas là quand James m'en a parlé et il n'a pas pu avoir le temps de le lui dire.

« J'ai un sixième sens, il m'explique alors que la cérémonie commence. »

Le sorcier dans la robe bleue nuit se racle la gorge avant de commencer son éloge. Tout le monde reste silencieux. Je vois McGonagall au premier rang, elle se mouche bruyamment et Dumbledore tapote sur son épaule. Elle n'est pas la seule à pleurer. Les Potter étaient vraiment des gens aimés dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Ils étaient aussi très importants, je le comprend au fur et à mesure que le discours continu et que le sorcier relate toutes les bonnes actions dont ils ont été les acteurs. C'est dingue comme les gens innocents et bienveillants sont les premiers à tomber.

Une larme coule sur ma joue sans que je ne le réalise. Je suis triste parce qu'ils ne méritaient pas ça, parce que le monde dans lequel nous vivons ne tourne pas rond, et parce que je suis désolée pour James. Plusieurs hommes prennent finalement les cercueils pour les mettre dans la terre et chaque sorcier présent, à commencer par James, fait apparaître une rose pour la jeter sur les corps. La cérémonie prend fin une demie heure plus tard, quand James remercie tous les gens qui sont venus. Perry va à sa rencontre avec Johnson et ils discutent pendant quelques minutes. Je les observe sans rien dire. Moi, je ne peux pas montrer mon soutient de la même manière qu'eux. Je n'existe plus dans ce monde.

« Miss Evans, nous allons transplaner au château maintenant, m'annonce le professeur McGonagall en tendant la main vers moi. »

Je la suis mais mon regard reste sur James. J'essaie de faire en sorte qu'il me voit, je ne veux pas partir comme une voleuse, mais je ne peux pas non plus débouler entre ses collègues, mes professeurs, pour lui dire au revoir. Je n'ai d'ailleurs aucune envie de lui dire au revoir. Je ne peux même pas l'expliquer à McGonagall. Je grimace. Rémus remarque que je suis embarrassée et je crois qu'il essaye de voler à mon secours.

« Est-ce que je peux la raccompagner plus tard professeur ?  
>_ Non monsieur Lupin. Notre jeune préfète a besoin de se reposer avec tout ce qu'elle vient de vivre, et le professeur Dumbledore et moi sommes soucieux de sa sécurité. Elle ne doit pas passer une minute de plus hors des murs de Poudlard tant que toute cette histoire n'est pas tirée au clair. »<p>

Je songe qu'elle doit parler de l'auror qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts chez James. Peut-être qu'ils font passer des tests aux autres aurors ou qu'ils leur administrent tous le contre sort pour vérifier qu'aucun autre n'est compromis, mais y en a-t-il seulement un ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

« Rémus, est-ce que tu peux juste dire à J... A Mr Potter au revoir de ma part ? Je lui demande. »

Il acquiesce, et je suis le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à la frontière de la barrière invisible pour transplaner jusqu'au château. Cette journée a été forte en émotion.


	19. Chapter 19

Je traverse le château pour faire ma ronde et des voix attirent mon attention dans la salle de classe de Défense. Je m'approche et je reconnais celles de Potter et de Johnson. Je suis surprise parce qu'il est revenu à Poudlard et que je n'en avais absolument aucune idée. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'y faire attention. L'enterrement était hier midi, et quand je suis rentrée avec McGonagall j'ai dû expliquer à Alice ce qu'il s'était passé dans les détails. Ensuite, elle m'a recouvert d'une montagne de cours aussi haute que si j'étais partie pendant un mois.

Apparemment, elle a dit à tout le monde que j'avais la grippe pour couvrir mon absence. Je suis sûre que ma couverture est grillée par la prof de Quidditch qui m'a bien remarqué la veille dans le cimetière mais je m'efforce de ne pas trop y penser... Ensuite j'ai dû reprendre mes devoirs de préfète-en-chef, m'occuper des plaintes des premières années face aux brimades que leur font subir les troisièmes années qui eux-même se font chahuter par les sixièmes année. Bref, un vrai sac de nœuds.

Je m'avance finalement un peu plus vers la salle. Je sais très bien que je ne devrais pas écouter la conversation, mais je suis piquée par la curiosité... Et aussi un peu par la jalousie je dois l'avouer. Alors je reste collée au mur de pierre, près de la porte, immobile. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être une hors la loi, là.

« Tu m'as manqué James, j'entends Johnson dire. »

Potter ne répond pas. Je suis à la fois soulagée et gênée. J'aurais aimé qu'il lui dise que ce n'était pas réciproque, mais en même temps, le fait de ne rien dire est peut-être assez évocateur...

« J'ai vu Evans aux funérailles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?  
>_ Tu sais que je l'ai aidé à gérer ses problèmes par rapport à ce qui est arrivé à ses parents. On a pas mal discuté à propos de ça et c'est devenu une amie, j'imagine qu'elle voulait me montrer son soutient.<br>_ Une amie ? James elle en pince pour toi c'est sûr. L'autre jour, elle est venue à ton bureau pour te voir, et quand elle a vu que c'était moi, elle n'était pas très contente.  
>_ Ah bon ?<br>_ Oui. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est normal. Elles sont toutes après toi. Quand on a un prof beau gosse, c'est carrément un fantasme. Tu sais, c'est l'inaccessible et l'interdit qui attire, rien de plus. C'est le genre de petit béguin qu'on a quand on est jeune. »

Je t'en foutrais moi de l'inaccessible et de l'interdit. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Au contraire ! Je veux qu'il soit accessible et autorisé, moi ! Je ne demande que ça. En plus ça n'a rien d'un béguin. Quelle conne. J'ai envie de rentrer dans la pièce et de lui faire bouffer toutes les tables et chaises, et avec leurs pieds s'il vous plaît !

« Elle n'est pas comme ça, Evans, lui dit James.  
>_ Ah, tu crois ? Parce que moi je la trouve un peu limite parfois. Tu sais, elle me fait penser à ces intellos qu'on détestait quand on était élèves ici. Avec leur petit air supérieur là, toujours à nous engueuler parce qu'on faisait perdre des points à Gryffondor, elle poursuit en rigolant. »<p>

Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand sous l'effet de la surprise. Johnson est vraiment une très très grosse... Je ne trouve pas de mot assez vulgaire pour résumer ce que je pense. Potter ne répond pas. Il y a un blanc. Je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas que je lance un sort pour faire cramer la porte ou un truc du genre, histoire qu'il sache que je suis là. Mais bon d'un côté, s'il savait, le fait d'écouter n'aurait plus aucun intérêt.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Reprend Johnson.  
>_ Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu parles d'elle, il lui répond sur un ton assez froid. »<p>

Un grand sourire se dessine sur mon visage et je brandis mon poing en l'air en faisant une petite danse de la victoire derrière le mur. Vlan ! Prends ça Johnson !

« Je ne dis rien ! Juste qu'elle est un peu... Enfin tu vois quoi... Elle est bizarre.  
>_ Elle n'a rien de bizarre, Amélia.<br>_ Ah ouais tu trouves ? Je sais pas. Moi elle a un truc qui me dérange. Elle me prend de haut à chaque fois.  
>_ Lâche la un peu tu veux bien ?<br>_ Oh d'accord c'est bon ! On ne va pas se prendre la tête à cause d'elle ! Je suis désolée. Je suis contente que tu sois revenu. Tu crois qu'on pourra passer plus de temps ensemble maintenant ?  
>_ Comment ça ?<br>_ Je sais pas, aller à Pré-au-lard tous les deux peut-être un de ces quatre ? Ou se retrouver sur le terrain de Quidditch comme on avait l'habitude de le faire quand nous étions plus jeunes.  
>_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.<br>_ Pourquoi pas ? On était bien tous les deux non ?  
>_ C'est du passé et franchement, pour tout te dire, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête et tout ce que tu fais ça me met mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de cette personne.»<p>

Oh la vache. Ça c'était violent. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis fâchée par cette petite claque, mais je me mets à la place de Johnson, et ça m'aurait fait mal. Je crains, par contre, qu'elle fasse le lien entre le fait qu'il n'aime pas qu'elle médise de moi et qu'il ait quelqu'un.

« Ça ne t'arrêtait pas avant, lâche finalement Johnson.  
>_ Peut-être, ouais, mais j'ai changé.<br>_ James... Cette fille n'en saura rien... Je te promets qu'elle n'en saura rien, elle insiste.  
>_ Je m'en fous Amélia, qu'elle sache ou qu'elle ne sache pas, je ne veux pas c'est tout. Je ne veux personne d'autre qu'elle, et je veux que tu arrêtes de m'envoyer des lettres et de me chercher constamment.<br>_ Bon, très bien. Comme tu veux. »

Elle est vexée, et moi, je suis ravie. Je m'écarte du mur quand j'entends ses talons arriver dans ma direction, et je me faufile dans le couloir adjacent pour continuer ma ronde comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si je n'avais pas entendu cette conversation qui m'a vraiment réchauffée le cœur car je sais maintenant que je peux vraiment avoir confiance. Je passe devant plusieurs tableaux qui me saluent, et je m'arrête au deuxième étage lorsque je vois une masse noire. C'est Rogue qui fait aussi sa ronde. Merde. D'habitude je m'arrange toujours pour ne pas le croiser.

Lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur, il ouvre la bouche pour me dire quelque chose, mais je n'écoute pas et je passe mon chemin. Je suppose que c'était un « désolé » de plus. Un « désolé » dans le vent. Il me poursuit pendant un moment alors je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles pour ne pas l'entendre. Je me mets à fredonner pour couvrir encore plus le bruit désagréable de ses excuses incessantes et qui ne veulent plus rien dire pour moi, et finalement j'arrive devant la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Je donne le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et alors que je m'apprête à rentrer, je me sens happée vers l'extérieur et je sursaute violemment.

« Putain mais tu vas me lâcher ou quoi ?! Je m'exclame. »

Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à James qui grimace, sa cape d'invisibilité en boule dans les bras. Oups. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je jette un œil de chaque côté, il n'y a plus aucune trace de Severus.

« Oh non excuse-moi je croyais que c'était Rogue... Je me justifie, sincèrement désolée.  
>_ Il a abandonné la poursuite i peu près cinq minutes. Tiens, mets ça. »<p>

Il me recouvre de la cape d'invisibilité et nous prenons le chemin de son bureau. Nous croisons le professeur McGonagall, enfin, James la croise, et elle s'arrête pour discuter avec lui.

« Je reviens de l'infirmerie... Stanislas Ducray est tombé dans l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie et il s'est fracturé trois côtes ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un autre poursuiveur pour le match de la semaine prochaine sinon nous pouvons faire une croix sur la coupe ! Informe t-elle James.  
>_ Vous avez déjà quelqu'un en tête ?<br>_ Pas vraiment non. Il faut que j'en parle avec Amélia, et nous organiserons une sélection. Si vous pouviez vous libérer pour nous donner un peu votre avis sur les joueurs, ce serait l'idéal...  
>_ Pas de problème Minerva. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et merci encore pour votre présence hier.<br>_ Potter vous savez que j'aimais beaucoup vos parents.  
>_ Je le sais, et eux aussi ils vous appréciaient énormément. »<p>

Elle hoche la tête d'un air entendu et lui adresse un sourire polit avant de reprendre son chemin. A peine sommes-nous arrivés dans le bureau de James que je balance la cape sur une chaise. Il tire sur la patte du lion et me fait rentrer dans l'appartement avant lui. Dès que le passage se referme, il se plante devant moi, l'air déterminé.

« Lily il faut que tu fasses les essais ! Il s'exclame.  
>_ Tu veux que je rentre dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? Je lui demande, perplexe.<br>_ Ne fais pas cette tête là, si je te le propose c'est que je sais que tu es capable d'avoir la place.  
>_ C'est quelque chose de faire un tour sur un balai de temps en temps, c'en est une autre de passer des heures et des heures à éviter des énormes balles qui veulent te faire tomber tout en essayant d'en attraper une autre pour la balancer dans des cerceaux à quinze mètres du sol pendant que sept joueurs adverses veulent te massacrer.<br>_ Ce n'est pas si dur tu sais...  
>_ Oui, évidemment, pour un professionnel comme toi, il n'y a rien de difficile là dedans, mais pour moi...<br>_ Comme tu veux. Je ne vais pas te forcer, mais franchement ce serait un crime que tu n'y ailles pas. Tu as une aisance pas possible. Si tu veux, on s'entraînera avant. Je te montrerais quelques trucs. »

Je hausse les épaules. Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais tellement pas envie de m'approcher d'un balai avant cette année que je ne m'étais pas du tout posée la question de rejoindre l'équipe un jour. Surtout que je suis déjà en septième année et que l'année scolaire est bien entamée. Cela ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Je pose ma veste sur son porte manteau et je me plante au milieu du studio.

« Je suis désolée d'être partie sans te dire au revoir hier. McGonagall devait me faire transplaner et je voyais que tu parlais avec Perry et Johnson, je me voyais mal vous interrompre...  
>_ Oui je sais, Rémus m'a expliqué, tu as bien fait. Tu veux un truc à boire ?<br>_ Non merci ça va. Tu as l'air fatigué... Tu as dormi cette nuit ? »

Il grimace, secoue la tête et tapote la chaise à côté de lui pour que je vienne m'asseoir. Il a l'air triste. Je sais ce que c'est.

« Tu étais chez Sirius ?  
>_ Oui, il me répond simplement et un peu trop brièvement à mon goût.<br>_ James ce n'est pas parce que tu étais censé y être préparé que tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère, ou d'être triste, je lui explique en posant ma main sur son épaule.  
>_ C'est juste que... Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le temps de ressentir quoi que ce soit...<br>_ Tu l'as, là. Je suis avec toi.  
>_ C'est ça le truc Lily. Quand tu es avec moi c'est supportable, le problème c'est quand tu n'es pas là. »<p>

J'esquisse un sourire, je pose ma tête sur son épaule, et ma main caresse lentement son dos. Je crois qu'il n'a même plus la force de me repousser. Il ne le veut pas et les événements récents font qu'il ne fait même plus attention à la façon dont nous nous comportons l'un avec l'autre. Moi non plus, jusque là, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point nous étions devenu proches. Il ne nous a fallut que trois jours pour nous habituer à la présence de l'autre et je sais qu'il nous en faudrait beaucoup plus pour nous y déshabituer.

« Tu veux que je reste ? Je lui demande.  
>_ Ce ne serait pas vraiment raisonnable de ma part de te demander ça, il me répond la mine basse en agitant sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé à moitié vide.<br>_ Ce n'est pas toi qui demande, c'est moi qui propose.  
>_ Lily...<br>_ Quoi ? »

Il tourne sa chaise vers moi, tire la mienne un peu plus près de lui, et nos jambes se croisent sans se toucher. Ses yeux ne veulent pas rencontrer les miens, alors je sais que ce qu'il va me dire maintenant n'est pas du tout en adéquation avec ce qu'il voudrait réellement me dire. Je crois que je commence à bien le connaître maintenant.

« Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps avec moi. On ne peut plus faire comme si nous étions au Refuge. Nous sommes à Poudlard, tu as tous tes cours à rattraper, tu dois réviser pour les ASPIC, tu as tous tes devoirs de préfète-en-chef...  
>_ Et alors ? J'ai toujours réussi à gérer ça.<br>_ Je sais, mais tout ça plus moi, ça fait beaucoup.  
>_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je l'interroge en ayant peur de comprendre.<br>_ Rien. Juste que... Tu dois penser à toi.  
>_ Ben là, je pense à moi en étant avec toi. Ne me dis pas des conneries que je ne veux pas entendre du genre « Tu serais mieux sans moi » parce que là ça va vraiment m'énerver.<br>_ C'est pourtant vrai, il me dit en passant une main sur son visage, las.»

Je bondis de ma chaise en la faisant tomber à la renverse. J'attrape ma veste sur le porte-manteau et je l'enfile à la hâte. Il ne faut pas que je reste là. Je suis trop énervée. J'ai envie de le gifler. J'inspire profondément. Je sais que je suis trop impulsive, je sais que je réagis au quart de tour, mais il y a des choses qu'on aimerait ne pas savoir, parfois, il y a des mots qui ne méritent pas d'être dits. Peut-être que ça ne lui semble pas si évident que ça, mais ce qu'il vient de me dire m'a blessé.

« Lily ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît...  
>_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? Tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir ? Dis-le si c'est ce que tu veux mais ne me dis pas ce qui est mieux pour moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce qui est mieux pour moi... J'en ai marre que tu prennes les décisions à ma place. Putain mais je sais réfléchir par moi-même James ! Je sais m'organiser. Je sais que je dois me lever à 7h pile si je veux te croiser devant la Salle Commune pendant ma ronde, je sais qu'il va falloir que je passe toutes les heures de pause à la bibliothèque cette semaine pour rattraper les quelques cours que j'ai ratés, je sais qu'il faudra que je révise mes ASPIC pendant le déjeuner et aussi pendant le dîner, je sais qu'il faudra que je fasse ma ronde du soir à 21h si je ne veux pas tomber sur Rogue. Je sais qu'il va falloir que je fasse comme si nous n'étions rien l'un pour l'autre cinq heures par semaine, et je sais que ça va me foutre en l'air si je ne peux même pas venir te voir le soir alors ne me dis pas... Je te jure... Ne me dis pas que je serais mieux sans toi. »<p>

Je me suis tellement énervée que j'en ai oublié de reprendre mon souffle. Bah merde alors. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais tant de choses à dire, mais ça fait du bien.

« Sauf si c'est une manière détournée de dire que toi, tu ne veux plus de moi ici, je reprends en le regardant droit dans les yeux, inquiète.  
>_ Bien sûr que non. Je me fais juste du soucis pour toi. Je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi tu te mettes dans des situations ingérables.<br>_ T'es vraiment con de dire des trucs pareils. J'ai envie de te planter là, et si je ne t'aimais pas autant je le ferais. »

Son visage triste se métamorphose littéralement lorsque je prononce cette phrase. Un petit sourire s'y dessine et ses yeux noirs se mettent à étinceler comme un feu d'artifice dans un ciel plein d'étoiles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Il me demande alors qu'il sait très bien ce qu'il a entendu.  
>_ Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai dit, je réponds en rougissant.<br>_ Si, tu sais.  
>_ Non, je ne sais pas.<br>_ Si.  
>_ Non.<br>_ Lily viens-là, il me dit en ouvrant ses bras.  
>_ Non tu m'as dit trop de conneries ce soir.<br>_ Viens-là, il répète en ignorant ma remarque.  
>_ Pourquoi ?<br>_ Parce que si tu ne viens pas c'est moi qui vais venir.  
>_ Alors viens. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me déplacer pour un type qui me dit n'importe quoi, je réplique en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine et en lui lançant un regard réprobateur. »<p>

Il se met à rire, et il se lève de sa chaise avec toute la grâce qui le caractérise. Il peut vraiment être con parfois, mais sa beauté, je ne pourrai pas la lui enlever. Il passe derrière moi pour me retirer ma veste et j'ai envie qu'il fasse de même avec le reste de mes vêtements, mais il ne le fera pas et je le sais pertinemment. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'y penser très fort.

« Ce que tu as dit... Ça m'a blessé James. »

Il balance négligemment ma veste sur le canapé avant de braquer ses yeux noirs sur moi. Il est désolé, mais en même temps, je sais qu'il pense vraiment que je serais mieux sans lui, et c'est ça qui me rend malade. Il m'aide depuis le début. Ça a toujours été à propos de mon bien-être et pour une fois que c'est à propos du sien, pour une fois que c'est lui qui a besoin de moi et pas l'inverse, il n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Moi, je sais que s'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi.

« Oui c'est dur d'être avec toi parce que je n'ai aucun contrôle, oui je souffre tous les jours de ne pas pouvoir vivre ça pleinement, et oui je crève de jalousie dès qu'une autre fille t'adresse la parole et que je suis obligée de regarder ça en silence... Mais pas une seule seconde j'ai pensé que je serais mieux sans toi, et pas une seule seconde je ne veux avoir à vivre ça. Tu m'as aidé, tu as fait un bien fou à ma vie et tu m'as remis sur les rails, je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux t'imaginer que tout ça, c'est mauvais pour moi.  
>_ Et... ? Il m'encourage en me faisant les yeux doux.<br>_ Oui, oui, oui je t'aime autant qu'un être humain peut en aimer un autre, je finis par dire en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Ça fait mal de prononcer cette phrase en toute conscience. Quelque chose se serre en moi parce que je viens de poser des mots sur quelque chose que je n'avais jamais pensé assumer. C'est dur, mais Son sourire réapparaît devant moi, et il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux... Quelque chose qui me percute. De la réciprocité, je crois. Et puis il approche son visage tout près du mien. Trop. Ou pas assez. Je dois livrer un combat féroce contre moi même pour ne pas bouger, pour rester de marbre face à cette personne qui fait trembler mon corps aussi bien avec ses mots qu'avec ses silences.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je lui souffle d'une voix faiblarde. »

Il ne répond pas mais son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réaliser, il m'a embrassé. Rapidement. Très brièvement. Juste un petit bisou comme ça, amical, comme ceux qu'on se fait pour rire (et surtout pour énerver Frank) Alice et moi quand on a trop bu. Sauf que ceux qu'on se fait avec Alice ne foutent pas le feu à mon corps comme celui-ci vient de le faire. Non James, ça ne me suffit pas.

Mon impulsivité prend le dessus sur tout le reste et je passe ma main derrière son cou pour le tirer à nouveau contre ma bouche. Et là, on s'embrasse vraiment. J'ai le cœur en vrac parce que je sais que ce n'est pas _bien_, et pire, que ça ne va pas durer. L'interdit me brûle les lèvres. J'ai mal. Je frémis. Merde qu'est ce que c'est torride ! Ma langue trouve la sienne. _Voilà_. Voilà ce que ça fait quand on aime. J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps va exploser en cendres autour de lui. C'est bon. C'est terrible. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je le serre encore plus contre moi. Je crois que je suis en train de mourir de bonheur ou d'immoralité dans sa bouche.

Mon désir pour lui est excessif et je ne sais plus comment le contrôler. Tout me semble démesuré, je perds mes repères, et peu à peu j'oublie que ce que nous faisons dépasse les limites qu'il m'avait fixées. Je crois que lui aussi, il a oublié. Ma main glisse dans son dos, puis sous sa chemise, et je brise cette nouvelle barrière invisible qu'il avait mise entre nous. Je le touche et je me prends une grosse gifle. Au figuré. C'est comme si mon corps reconnaissait le sien sans jamais l'avoir rencontré avant.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai envie de lui, mais c'est la première fois que je comprends réellement ce que cela implique. Lui faire confiance entièrement et d'une manière très intime, chose que je n'ai jamais faite avant puisque aucun de mes exs petits-amis ne m'avaient fait sentir aussi spéciale. Je les laissais faire ce qu'ils voulaient de moi sans vouloir d'eux, sans ressentir le moindre désir amoureux à leur égard. Alors là, d'un coup, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur d'un homme comme lui. Comme s'il l'avait compris, il met fin à ce baiser qui aurait bien mérité de durer encore une petite éternité, et je me retrouve face à ma conscience qui me traite de tous les noms.


	20. Chapter 20

« Plus jamais ça Lily ! Il me dit en fronçant les sourcils.  
>_ C'est toi qui a commencé ! Je proteste avec véhémence.<br>_ Et tu crois que parce que j'ai commencé, c'est bien de continuer ? »

Et voilà. L'envie de le baffer me reprend. J'ai rangé mes mains derrière mon dos pour éviter qu'elles se remettent à vagabonder sur son corps, mais il se pourrait bien que je les ressortent s'il continue à se foutre de moi de cette façon.

« Oui, c'était bien... Je réponds sur un air de défi.  
>_ Arrête Lily. J'avais dit non. Pas de ça avant la fin des cours.<br>_ Tu n'avais pas franchement l'air de te débattre, je lui fais remarquer.  
>_ Il faut toujours que tu aies le dernier mot hein ?<br>_ Oui. Surtout quand tu me reproches de t'avoir embrassé alors que c'est toi qui l'a fait en premier.  
>_ Je t'ai fait un petit bisou moi, rien de plus. C'était tout gentil. Alors que toi, tu y es allée franco !<br>_ C'est quoi la différence ? Il n'y avait rien d'amical dans ton bisou et il n'y avait rien d'amical dans ce que je t'ai fait, t'es juste trop borné et fier pour admettre que je viens de réussir à te faire flancher.  
>_ Borné et fier ? Ah bah ça c'est la meilleure venant de toi !<br>_ James si tu continues je vais recommencer rien que pour que tu la fermes...  
>_ Ne recommence pas Lily.<br>_ Il y a un truc simple si tu ne veux vraiment pas que je recommence qui consiste à te tenir à plus d'un mètre de moi. Sinon, tu peux juste me mettre un vent. Tu vois, tu mets tes mains comme ça, et hop, tu me repousses... Chose que tu n'as pas faite... »

Il me fixe d'un air consterné. Je crois que je l'ai un peu vexé. C'est bien fait, il n'avait qu'à y réfléchir à deux fois avant de m'embrasser. Il devait bien se douter que je n'allais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça quand même, depuis le temps que je lui fais du rentre dedans.

« Bon, alors, tu dors là ce soir ? Il m'interroge en haussant les sourcils.  
>_ Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ou pas ?<br>_ J'ai arrêté d'écouter à la moitié.  
>_ Tu sais il faudrait que tu me files le mode d'emploi qui va avec toi parce que je ne comprends rien.<br>_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?  
>_ Tu viens de m'engueuler parce que je t'ai embrassé et maintenant tu veux que je reste dormir. »<p>

Il sourit devant mon air dépité, mais je crois qu'en fait, lui non plus ne se comprend pas.

« Désolé Lily. Je crois que j'ai un peu oublié les limites quand tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais. Je ne devrais pas te faire croire que je ne le voulais pas autant que toi mais il ne faut pas que ça t'encourage.  
>_ Je ne le referai pas si tu ne le refais pas.<br>_ Très bien. »

Je reprends ma veste sur le canapé et je vois qu'il est contrarié que je m'en aille, mais je ne peux pas rester après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je ne vais pas réussir à me tenir tranquille à l'autre bout de son lit. J'ai envie de l'embrasser encore malgré la promesse que je viens de lui faire, et le seul moyen de la tenir à ce moment précis c'est de ne pas être dans la même pièce que lui.

« C'était bien quand même, non ? Je lui demande avant de partir.  
>_ Ça méritait un Optimal, Evans, il me répond avec un petit sourire en coin.<br>_ C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. A demain Potter. »

Je me lève péniblement de mon lit. Alice a dû me secouer pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que j'accepte d'ouvrir les yeux. Je m'engouffre dans la salle de bain et en ressort vingt minutes plus tard douchée et prête à affronter une nouvelle journée de cours. Je passe par le tableau de la Grosse Dame pour aller faire ma ronde, et je croise James comme d'habitude. Aucun de nous deux ne s'arrête, on se contente simplement de se lancer un petit sourire et chacun continue son chemin dans la direction opposée de l'autre. Ça me fait un petit coup au cœur. J'aurais envie de lui courir après mais je suis quand même rassurée parce qu'il a l'air moins fatigué qu'hier, je devine qu'il a pu dormir.

J'arrive devant la Grande Salle un peu avant le petit déjeuner, ouf, j'ai le temps de finir ma ronde. Il y a des affiches collées partout autour de la porte. J'en attrape une que je lis tout en continuant ma route, et je percute quelqu'un. Je bafouille des excuses avant de lever les yeux vers la personne et de m'apercevoir qu'il s'agit de Johnson. Elle me sourit et son regard jongle entre moi et le papier légèrement froissé entre mes mains qui dit « Cherche poursuiveur remplaçant pour l'équipe de Gryffondor, les essais auront lieux demain soir à l'heure de l'entraînement habituel. ».

« Vous comptez passer les essais, Evans ? Elle m'interroge, étonnée.  
>_ Oh... Je... Non... Enfin je ne sais pas, je bégaie.<br>_ Je ne vous ai jamais vu sur un balai, elle constate simplement.  
>_ Je ne vous ai jamais vu sur un balai non plus, je lui fais remarquer en levant un sourcil.<br>_ Ah, oui, c'est vrai, vous marquez un point ! »

Les profs de Quidditch me rappellent tout le temps les profs de sport que j'avais dans mon école moldue. Ils donnent des indications, ils nous demandent de courir à droite, à gauche, de fournir toutes sortes d'effort, mais eux, il est rare de les voir décoller leur derrière de leur chaise. C'est comme s'ils étaient fournis avec. J'ai fini par penser que le fait de regarder les autres faire du sport les fatiguait plus que s'ils en faisaient eux-même.

« Bon, alors on se verra peut-être demain soir si vous vous décidez, elle poursuit avec un sourire. »

Si je n'avais pas entendu la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec James la veille, je la trouverais sûrement très agréable, mais comme je sais qu'elle pense que je suis bizarre et qu'elle me prend pour une petite intello insupportable, je ne me laisse pas berner par ses faux-airs sympathiques. Je termine ma ronde à temps pour rejoindre Alice, Peter, et Frank dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, et je range le prospectus dans mon sac.

« Tu crois que vous allez trouver quelqu'un à la hauteur ? Demande Peter à Frank. »

Décidément, le Quidditch est sur toutes les lèvres aujourd'hui. Frank est capitaine de l'équipe cette année, et il est aussi gardien. Si je passe les essais, je crois que ça me rassurera de savoir que je jouerais avec lui. Il est plutôt cool. Je ne l'ai jamais vu engueuler qui que ce soit, et il encourage toujours toute son équipe avant les matchs.

« Tu ne comptes pas tenter le coup Alice ? J'interroge ma meilleure amie.  
>_ Oh non merci. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec mes révisions. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un cognard en pleine tête. Tu sais que maintenant, Hanson est à la batte chez les Serdaigles ? Il manquerait plus qu'elle me pète le nez !<br>_ Ah ouais. Merde, je pense à voix haute.  
>_ Pourquoi ?<br>_ Non comme ça. »

La vérité c'est que si elle s'était portée volontaire, je n'aurais pas passé les essais. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être en concurrence avec elle, mais là, vu qu'elle ne tente pas sa chance... Je me dis, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ce ne serait que pour un match. Ça peut être drôle. Enfin, si je ne me ridiculise pas demain soir bien sûr.

« Tu comptes y aller toi ? Elle me demande en plissant les yeux.  
>_ Peut-être bien...<br>_ Alors là... Je veux voir ça ! Elle s'exclame en riant. »

Je suis un peu vexée, mais je ne dis rien et je mange en silence pendant qu'ils continuent de discuter. Je ne lève la tête de mon assiette que quand nous devons nous rendre dans les cachots pour le cours de potion.

« Miss Evans, je suis content de vous revoir parmi nous ! Me dit Slughorn alors que j'ajoute de la poudre de dent de dragon dans ma potion.  
>_ C'est un plaisir d'être là professeur.<br>_ Oh je n'en doute pas quand je vois la vitesse à laquelle vous concoctez cette potion de régénérescence... On m'a dit que vous aviez attrapé la grippe ! Quelle plaie ! Je l'ai eu l'année dernière, j'ai eu peine à m'en remettre...  
>_ La mienne n'était pas si terrible...<br>_ Tant mieux Miss Evans, tant mieux, me dit-il en reprenant son cheminement entre les tables. »

Je termine la mixture et j'en remplis une fiole que je pose sur son bureau. Il la teste sur une grenouille à laquelle il a sectionné une patte, et celle-ci repousse immédiatement mais Slughorn la coupe de nouveau pour vérifier que les potions des autres élèves sont correctes. Je m'efforce de ne pas penser à cette pauvre grenouille qui va passer la moitié de la journée à se faire démembrer, et je retourne à ma place pour griffonner mon compte rendu.

« Quand il a mit ma potion sur la pauvre bête, un sabot d'hyppogriffe est apparut ! Me dit Alice avec dépit.  
>_ Ah oui, il faut faire attention quand tu mets les graines de bubobulbs. Il faut bien les écraser d'abord, sinon ça ne se mélange pas au reste et c'est comme ça que tu te retrouves avec un sabot ou une queue.<br>_ Merci, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir pour les ASPIC, elle soupire en se mettant elle aussi à son compte rendu. »

Nous rendons simultanément notre parchemin et nous prenons la direction de la salle de Défense. Alice n'arrête pas de me donner des coups de coude et de me faire des clins d'oeil. Elle est d'une discrétion parfois... On dirait un dragon au milieu d'une mer de glace. Potter est caché derrière un livre alors il ne nous voit pas rentrer. Alice toussote exprès, et il balance son bouquin sur la table.

« Cooper et Evans en avance ! Il va neiger ! Il nous dit avec un petit sourire moqueur. »

Je soupire et je secoue la tête d'un air réprobateur qui ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid pendant que les autres arrivent un par un.

« Est-ce qu'il va être encore plus chiant qu'avant ? Me demande Alice.  
>_ C'est bien possible, je lui réponds à voix basse en rigolant. »<p>

Je m'accoude sur mon bureau et je le regarde fixement sans vraiment le réaliser. Je ne sais pas si son cours sur l'utilisation des sortilèges impardonnables me passionne parce que c'est lui qui nous l'explique ou parce que le sujet m'intéresse.

« Professeur, avez-vous déjà été témoin de l'utilisation d'un de ces sorts ? Demande Gretchen Adams la copine d'Hanson. »

Merde. Pourquoi elle pose une question aussi stupide, celle-là ? Elle croit que c'est une promenade de santé pour quelqu'un qui a vu ça de se le remémorer ou quoi ?

« Oui, de tous.  
>_ Et en avez vous subit vous-même ? Demande quelqu'un d'autre au fond de la salle.<br>_ Doloris oui. Si j'avais subit le sortilège de la mort, je ne serais plus là pour vous en parler. Et puis pour l'Imperium... Je ne le saurais même pas ! »

Cette conversation ne me met pas à l'aise. Je me tortille sur ma chaise et je baisse les yeux sur mon parchemin.

« Est-ce que ça fait aussi mal qu'on le dit, professeur, le sortilège Doloris ? Poursuit Peter. »

James contourne son bureau tout en réfléchissant à cette question. Et finalement, il s'arrête et son corps se fige. Je devine qu'il ne sait pas s'il doit dire la vérité au risque de choquer, ou mentir.

« C'est pire que tout. Ça agit sur votre mental et sur votre physique. Vous ne pouvez plus vous concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre tellement vous souffrez, vous avez juste envie de tout oublier y compris cette souffrance et c'est pour cette raison que certains deviennent fous après avoir été torturés. »

Tout le monde boit ses paroles sauf moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir que c'est ce qu'il a subit. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette image de lui qui se fait torturer dans la tête, et tout à coup, le cours me paraît beaucoup moins passionnant.

« Mais qui voudrait faire subir ça à quelqu'un ? Demande Alice horrifiée.  
>_ Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander Cooper. C'est un sort dont je ne pourrais jamais justifier l'utilisation, il lui répond de manière détachée.<br>_ J'ai entendu dire qu'on pourrait nous demander de l'utiliser sur un rat ou sur une araignée aux ASPIC, c'est vrai ?  
>_ Non. Jamais on ne vous demandera un truc pareil aux examens de fin d'année. Ce que je vous raconte là, c'est juste pour que vous vous rendiez compte que la magie n'est pas un jeu. Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir, et j'espère que vous ne franchirez jamais celles-ci parce qu'une fois que vous l'aurez fait, le retour en arrière est difficile. »<p>

Ah, lui et ses foutues limites ! Décidément, ce cours ne me plaît pas.

« Hé monsieur, vous saviez que le professeur Slughorn utilise ce sortilège pendant ses cours ? Je vous jure que je me tords de douleur tellement je m'y ennuie ! Plaisante Hanson. »

Une dizaine de Serdiagles s'esclaffent, mais chez les Gryffondors, il y a juste un soupir d'agacement qui parcourt les rangs. La blague n'a pas l'air de contrarier James. Ça ne me surprend pas, c'est tout à fait le style de truc qu'il aurait pu sortir pour dédramatiser. Moi, je pense qu'on ne peut pas rire de tout.

« Quelle conne celle là, je dis en me penchant vers Alice qui acquiesce.  
>_ Une remarque, Evans ? Me demande Potter. »<p>

Je marmonne un « non » et je me cale au fond de ma chaise. Je préfère faire profil bas, je n'ai pas envie de titiller Hanson avant le match contre Serdaigle, et surtout, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre une énième retenue même si je suspecte clairement que James m'ait entendu prononcer chaque mot. Le cours se termine là dessus.

« Evans, d'après le professeur Johnson, il me manque votre parchemin sur le sortilège Repousse-moldu, me dit-il alors que je range mes affaires dans mon sac.  
>_ Je sais, mais voyez-vous, monsieur, j'ai eu la grippe... »<p>

Alice a un léger rire qu'elle dissimule par une toux pas très convaincante pendant qu'elle rassemble ses livres sur son bureau.

« Une fièvre pas possible, si vous saviez... Enfin bref... Il sera sur votre bureau demain sans faute. »

Je vois qu'il essaie de se retenir de sourire quand je sors de la salle avec ma meilleure amie. Elle continue à me donner des coups de coude en riant. Le reste de la journée me semble bien long. J'ai tellement de choses à faire aujourd'hui que j'ai envie de ralentir le temps. J'avale mon dîner en à peine un quart d'heure avant de m'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour faire ce foutu parchemin sur le sortilège Repousse-moldu. Je sais très bien que je risque d'écoper d'une nouvelle retenue si je ne lui rends pas à temps, notre relation ne change rien quand je suis dans sa salle de classe.

Je passe près de deux heures à travailler, et quand je ressors, il est l'heure de faire ma ronde. Je fais un crochet par mon dortoir pour prendre mon balai et prévenir Alice que je sors. Je vais aller m'entraîner un peu pour les essais. Je dois juste passer par la salle des objets trouvés et confisqués avant. Là bas, je récupérerais un souafle. L'un des avantages à être préfète, c'est que j'ai la clé de plusieurs pièces interdites aux élèves lambda.

Je suis assez impatiente de m'essayer au Quidditch à vrai dire, c'est une nouvelle chose qui va me rapprocher de James mais je n'ai pas envie de lui demander de m'aider parce que j'ai ma petite fierté et que pour une fois, je veux réussir quelque chose par moi-même, alors dès que je termine mon tour dans les couloirs, je sors et je m'envole.

**Merci à mes revieweurs qui me suivent avec fidélité =) **

**A bientôt pour la suite **


	21. Chapter 21

Je n'ai pas vu James de la journée, à part pour notre cours de Défense pendant lequel je n'ai pas une seule fois ouvert la bouche, trop fatiguée par ma journée de la veille, alors c'est un peu comme une récompense quand j'entre sur le terrain de Quidditch et que ses yeux à moitié surpris, à moitié satisfaits se posent sur moi. Frank accourt vers moi.

« Lily ?! Je n'avais aucune idée que tu venais passer les sélections ! Tu es sûre que... »

Je n'écoute pas la fin de sa phrase parce que j'ai déjà un nœud à l'estomac et que je sais très bien que ce qu'il va me dire ne va pas me rassurer. Il se demande ce que je fais là et il se dit que je vais me planter en beauté. Je ne peux pas le blâmer, c'est un peu ce que je me suis répétée toute la journée. J'essaie de me rassurer comme je peux en me disant que je sais voler et que c'est James qui m'a conseillé de venir, mais une partie de moi se demande quand même si je ne vais pas hurler et me mettre à pleurer comme une fillette si un cognard me frôle d'un peu trop près. Je jette un coup d'œil à mes concurrents. On est une quinzaine, et les trois quarts des postulants font déjà partie de l'équipe en tant que gardien remplaçant, batteur remplaçant, ou attrapeur remplaçant. En gros, je suis vraiment mal barrée.

Je déglutis et je rejoins les autres au centre du terrain. Le professeur McGonagall, attend cinq minutes de plus pour s'assurer que personne n'est en retard avant de nous donner les instructions. J'écoute à peine. Johnson et Potter se sont assis dans les tribunes et ils discutent cordialement. Ça me contrarie un peu.

Je suis le mouvement lorsque le petit groupe va se poser sur le bord du terrain, et McGonagall appelle le premier participant, un dénommé Dany Hodge, qui s'envole en tremblotant des pieds à la tête. Le truc cool, c'est qu'apparemment, nous n'aurons pas à subir les cognards. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Frank garde les buts et nous avons droit à dix chances pour réussir à marquer. J'entends certains dire que c'est impossible et que Frank est trop fort, qu'on aurait dû avoir droit à quinze essais, et je commence un peu à avoir peur. Cette peur s'intensifie quand Dany Hodge redescend dépité en ayant raté de très loin les trois anneaux. Et cela continue. Personne ne parvient à marquer jusqu'à ce que vienne le tour de Rose Hopkins, une cinquième année qui joue d'habitude à la place de gardien remplaçant. Elle redescend de son balai avec cinq buts en poche. Merlin, je plains la personne qui va passer après elle.

« Lily Evans ! »

Quoi ?! Moi ?! Non, pas après elle ! Je vais me taper la honte de ma vie...

« Allez Evans ! C'est à vous ! Répète le professeur McGonagall, sa feuille de présence à la main. »

Je bondis du banc et j'enfourche mon balai la main légèrement tremblotante. Je donne un coup de pied au sol pour me projeter en air et je retrouve le sourire en même temps que la sensation de bien-être que me procure le vol. Je fais deux tours du terrain à toute vitesse pour m'échauffer, et ça me rappelle la course que James et moi avions faite. Je souffle. Tout va bien. Je m'arrête devant Frank, et il m'envoie le souafle. Il y a une expression de pitié sur son visage qui me dit « je suis désolé Lily ». Il est si persuadé qu'il va m'humilier que je préfère faire volte-face pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. Je reprends un peu d'altitude et de vitesse, et je vise l'un des anneaux. Frank arrête le souafle sans problème. Merde. C'est presque comme si je le lui avais donné gentiment. Je secoue la tête et je rattrape la balle qu'il me lance. _Reprends toi ma vieille_, je me murmure à moi-même.

Je prends deux secondes pour réfléchir, et je me rappelle que Frank est droitier, et comme tout droitier, il a une petite faiblesse sur son côté gauche. Je fends à nouveau sur lui, et cette fois je vise l'anneau de droite. Bingo. Le souafle passe à travers sans que le gardien n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Je recommence deux fois, puis trois, et à chaque fois je marque. Frank commence à s'énerver, et je sais qu'il va falloir que je trouve une autre astuce. Alors je feinte plusieurs fois, je le déstabilise, je tourne autour des cerceaux, je monte, je descends, et finalement je marque encore. Je redescends avec un score de neuf sur dix, et là je me rends compte que tout le monde est médusé. Je réalise à peine ce que je viens de faire à vrai dire, j'étais tellement concentrée que je n'ai même pas compté mes points, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui l'a annoncé quand mes pieds ont de nouveau foulés le sol. Ceux qui passent après moi n'arrivent pas à dépasser les deux buts, alors j'imagine que j'ai plutôt géré. Je ne risque pas de regard vers James, je ne veux pas donner une occasion de plus à Johnson de faire une remarque sur ma « bizarrerie ».

« Les résultats vous seront communiqués demain matin, nous annonce McGonagall en nous faisant signe de quitter le terrain. »

Tout le monde a l'air dépité. Certains me regardent avec admiration et d'autres, un peu plus déçus, me fusillent sur place. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je paniquais, visiblement j'ai toutes mes chances. Je reprends mon balai et je retourne au château. J'ai bien mérité d'aller me laver dans la salle de bain des préfets ce soir ! Je fais un détour par mon dortoir pour prendre une serviette et des affaires et je reviens sur mes pas pour accéder aux escaliers qui mènent au cinquième étage.

« Hé Evans ! »

Je me retourne pour voir Potter essoufflé en bas des escaliers. Il monte les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à arriver à mon niveau et je le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Bah... vous ne deviez pas délibérer ? Je demande.  
>_ C'est fait. C'était rapide. Vous m'avez surpris. »<p>

Ah, ce vouvoiement ! Je souris et je continue à monter l'escalier. Il me suit.

« En bien ou en mal, Potter ?  
>_Vous verrez demain. »<p>

Je hoche la tête et je continue mon chemin. Il reste à côté de moi. Ça me fait du bien, même si c'est juste pour se dire des banalités, même si nous sommes pollués par l'idée que quelqu'un puisse nous entendre ou nous voir et que nous restons à une distance respectable tout en utilisant les formules de politesse de rigueur.

« Où allez-vous, au fait ? Il me demande comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que la Salle Commune de Gryffondor n'était pas au cinquième étage.  
>_ Et vous, où allez-vous ? Je l'interroge avec un petit sourire moqueur.<br>_ Moi, Evans, je vous suis parce qu'il est presque 23h et que vous êtes loin de votre Salle Commune alors que vous n'êtes pas supposée traverser le château la nuit. »

Je hausse les sourcils et je m'arrête. Il ne plaisante pas en plus, c'est ça le pire. Combien de fois je suis repartie de son bureau à pas d'heure ? J'ai envie de le lui faire remarquer, mais j'ai beaucoup mieux en tête.

« Je vais dans la Salle de Bain des préfets, monsieur, et si vous voulez me punir, je serais ravie que vous le fassiez là bas, je lui dis à voix basse avant de le planter sur place. »

Je continue mon chemin et passe le tableau de la Salle de bain avec un grand sourire au lèvres, ravie d'avoir pu lui clouer le bec. Bien entendu, il ne me suit pas. Je ne m'étais pas attendue une seule seconde à ce qu'il le fasse, j'avais juste envie de voir ce qu'il pourrait répondre à ça, mais c'est comme s'il n'arrivait pas à gérer mes provocations. A chaque fois que je pars sur ce terrain là, il perd un peu d'assurance, et moi, ça m'amuse.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par Alice qui me secoue dans tous les sens. Je la pousse en grognant qu'il n'est pas l'heure, qu'il ne peut définitivement pas être l'heure, parce que j'ai l'impression que je viens juste de me coucher, mais elle s'obstine et finalement, elle me tire par une cheville jusqu'à me faire littéralement tomber du lit, et je n'ai d'autre choix que d'ouvrir les yeux rien que pour l'engueuler. Une fois la tempête passée, elle frappe dans ses mains et je vois un sourire rayonnant sur son visage.

« Frank m'a envoyé un hibou ! Tu as été prise !  
>_ De quoi ? Je dis d'une voix encore ensommeillée.<br>_ Tu es dans l'équipe Lily ! Tu vas jouer le match contre Serdaigle ! Elle s'exclame en me tendant une affichette. »

Il n'y a qu'une phrase écrite dessus « l'élève retenue pour remplacer Mr Ducray au poste de poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor est Lily Evans. ». Je la relis plusieurs fois pour être sûre de ne pas rêver, et puis je me mets à sautiller avec Alice dans le dortoir.

« D'après Frank, tu as été extraordinaire... Je suis désolée d'avoir doutée de toi, mais bon, tu ne peux franchement pas m'en vouloir, après t'avoir vu monter sur un balai en première année... Je n'étais pas censée imaginer que tu pourrais vouloir réitérer l'expérience un jour, mais bon j'imagine que tout est bon pour traîner un peu plus avec Potter... Elle me dit en souriant.  
>_ A vrai dire Alice, je pensais que je serais vraiment nulle moi aussi...<br>_ Visiblement personne n'a partagé cet avis ! Allez viens, on va célébrer ça avec les autres autour d'un petit dej' ! »

Je me rappelle à ce moment là que nous sommes en weekend. Pas de cours. Ouf. Je n'ai pas du tout la tête à me plonger dans les parchemins, ça tombe bien ! Je prends ma douche et je retrouve Alice dans la Grande Salle. Plusieurs élèves chuchotent sur mon chemin, et je vois Hanson à la table des Serdaigles faire comme si elle m'envoyait un cognard en pleine tête. Je déglutis et je vais m'asseoir à côté des mes amis qui sont tous excités par la nouvelle. Plus que moi, d'ailleurs. Parce que je n'ai jamais volé avec toute une équipe, et je n'ai surtout jamais dû éviter des balles dont le seul et unique but est de me faire dégringoler de quinze mètres. J'avale la moitié de mon verre de jus de citrouille et je le repose négligemment en manquant de le renverser.

« On commence ton entraînement cet après-midi Lily, j'espère que tu es prête ? Me demande Frank. »

Je suis seulement capable d'acquiescer sans un bruit. Je suis définitivement mal à l'aise quand Rose Hopkins vient pour me féliciter. D'autant qu'elle n'a pas du tout l'air de penser un mot qui sort de sa bouche. En repartant, elle bute maladroitement dans mon sac et ma baguette roule sur le sol. Elle s'excuse pendant que je me penche pour la rattraper, et quand je me redresse, elle est déjà partie. Frank, Alice et Peter sont tous les trois pris dans leur discussion et ils ne semblent même plus s'apercevoir que la personne dont ils parlent, moi, est assise juste à côté d'eux.

« Elle a été d'une adresse incroyable ! Dit Frank.  
>_ Je suis impatient de voir le match contre Serdaigle ! Lance Peter enjoué.<br>_ Moi aussi. Enfin, c'est surtout que je suis curieuse maintenant, j'ai envie de voir Lily à l'œuvre, poursuit Alice. »

Je mange à peine parce qu'encore une fois, je suis trop stressée pour avaler quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas liquide. Je reprends mon verre de jus de citrouille rempli à ras bord, et je le termine avant de proposer à Alice de venir avec moi à la bibliothèque. A peine sommes-nous arrivées devant l'immense porte que je suis stoppée par une violente migraine.

« Alice... Je ne me sens pas bien là... Je la préviens en m'appuyant contre le mur.  
>_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est les toasts qui ne sont pas passés ?<br>_ J'en sais rien... Je crois que je vais vomir... »

Elle me tire par le bras et m'emmène le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie. Je m'échoue sur un lit alors que l'infirmière me pose des tonnes de questions. Elle ne parle pas fort, mais j'ai l'impression qu'une fanfare défile contre mes tempes.

« Vous dîtes que ça vous a pris comme ça, d'un coup ? Elle me demande. »

J'acquiesce et je la supplie d'éteindre ces foutues bougies qui dansent autour de mon lit et dont la lumière me brûle les yeux. Sans prévenir, je me penche par dessus les barreaux du lit et je vomis tout ce que je peux aux pieds de la pauvre infirmière. Alice bondit à la rescousse de mes cheveux, et si je n'étais pas aussi malade, je serais presque émue par cette pure démonstration d'amitié qui consiste à sauver ma tignasse sans émettre le moindre bruit de dégoût face à l'horrible spectacle qui se joue devant elle. Enfin, c'est vrai que moi aussi, j'ai maintes fois sauvé la sienne lorsqu'on allait à des soirées arrosées pendant les vacances d'été, elle me doit bien ça !

« Vous avez bu ou mangé quelque chose de suspect peut-être au petit déjeuner ? M'interroge l'infirmière en nettoyant d'un coup de baguette les dégâts que j'ai fait sur ses chaussures.  
>_ Désolé. Heu... J'ai juste pris un jus de citrouille.<br>_ Etrange. Vous avez le tournis ? Comment est votre vision ?  
>_ Pas de problème de vision. J'ai l'impression qu'on serre ma tête dans un étau, si vous voulez une description précise. Et je vais probablement encore vomir à vos pieds d'ici dix secondes... »<p>

Elle part puis revient avec un bac qu'elle dépose à côté du lit pour éviter que je redécore encore une fois la pièce.

« Cooper voulez-vous bien aller me chercher le verre de Miss Evans dans la Grande Salle s'il vous plaît ? Je voudrais vérifier que personne n'y a mis une potion de migraine aiguë. »

Alice acquiesce et quitte mon chevet. L'infirmière a éteint les bougies et elle est partie en me demandant de me reposer, mais c'est impossible avec ce mal de crâne. C'est comme si ma tête allait exploser. J'ai des palpitations dans les tempes. J'essaie de faire des points de pression dessus avec mon index pour soulager ma douleur mais rien n'y fait. Je crois qu'à ce moment précis, je me dis que le fait de recevoir un cognard en pleine tête me soulagerait peut-être l'espace d'un instant. Ça, ça ferait une sacré pression.

La douleur s'intensifie de minute en minute. J'ai chaud. J'ai froid. J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie d'appeler ma mère parce que c'était toujours elle qui me soignait quand j'étais malade, et qu'il n'y a rien de tel qu'une maman pour s'occuper de nous quand on ne va pas bien, mais la mienne ne peut rien faire d'où elle est. Alors j'ai encore plus envie de pleurer. Finalement, la porte s'ouvre. J'espère voir Alice, mais c'est Potter. Pitié non. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me voit comme ça. Je suis horrible.

« Je viens de croiser Cooper qui m'a dit que...  
>_ Non... Pas toi... Pas vous, je veux dire, Potter... Monsieur... »<p>

Je vais tuer Alice. Je vais définitivement tuer Alice. Il se rapproche de moi et je vois qu'il insonorise la pièce. Sûrement parce que comme une conne, je viens de le tutoyer et qu'il ne veut pas que l'infirmière m'entende encore gaffer. Ses pas résonnent dans ma tête comme des gros coups de marteau. Je bascule une nouvelle fois sur le côté de mon lit, fort heureusement, celui où il ne se trouve pas, et je vomis encore sans pouvoir me retenir. Adieu glamour. Adieu séduction. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Je sens sa main retenir mes cheveux comme Alice l'a fait précédemment, et ça me fout encore plus mal à l'aise. J'essaie de le repousser pour le faire partir mais il résiste. Merlin. Je suis en train de vomir tout mon être devant l'homme que j'aime. Quel cauchemar. Je me cache la tête sous la couette après cet ultime embarras et il l'enlève.

« Pourquoi Cooper est partie chercher ton verre ?  
>_ Parce que l'infirmière dit que quelqu'un m'a peut-être fait avaler une potion de machin aigüe, maintenant, laisse moi mourir de honte en paix, je réponds en rabattant la couverture sur mon visage.<br>_ Tu as mal où ? Il demande en me découvrant une nouvelle fois.  
>_ A la tête. Et ça s'intensifie à chaque fois que tu me parles et que je suis forcée d'admettre que non, ce n'est pas un cauchemar, je viens de rejeter la moitié de mon repas de la veille devant toi. »<p>

Il m'empêche de me cacher une nouvelle fois et je ne bouge plus quand il pose sa main sur mon front, complètement indifférent à la remarque que je viens de faire. Sa peau sur la mienne... Si seulement j'étais en mesure d'en profiter...

« Tu es super chaude Lily ! Il s'exclame en fronçant les sourcils.  
>_ Tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme compliment, mais je vais me contenter de celui-ci pour cette fois...<br>_ Bon, visiblement tu es encore en mesure de plaisanter... C'est rassurant... Il constate en souriant légèrement. »

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Alice se décide à revenir avec mon verre. James se décale un peu de mon lit et sa main quitte mon visage instantanément.

« Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi surtout, elle lance moqueusement en allant rejoindre l'infirmière dans son bureau. »

James la suit, et je suis soulagée. Je n'entends plus que leurs voix lointaines maintenant, mais qui résonnent encore un peu trop fort dans mes oreilles, et finalement, tous les trois reviennent à mon chevet.

« Miss Evans, le professeur Potter et moi avons fait les tests, quelqu'un a bel et bien mis quelque chose dans votre verre.  
>_ Je pense que c'est Hopkins, dit Alice.<br>_ Hopkins ? Pourquoi ? Demande James.  
>_ Elle était dégoûtée que Lily obtienne le poste de poursuiveur. Elle s'y voyait déjà. Les entraînements commencent cet après-midi, si Lily ne s'y présente pas, elle sera remplacée par Rose vu que c'est elle qui s'en est le mieux sortie parmi les candidats déçus, explique Alice.<br>_ Maintenant que tu le dis... Quand elle est passée pour me féliciter, j'avais déjà bu la moitié de jus de citrouille. Elle a fait tomber ma baguette, alors je me suis penchée pour la ramasser, et quand j'ai repris mon verre, il était plein, je constate.  
>_ Bon, je vais avoir une petite discussion avec elle. Je file d'abord prévenir le professeur Slughorn il vous concoctera une potion qui vous remettra sur pied d'ici l'entraînement. Cooper, vous restez avec Evans ?<br>_ Je ne bouge pas, professeur, répond Alice en s'asseyant à côté de moi. »

Je suis à la fois contente et déçue quand je le vois franchir le seuil de la porte. Contente parce que je peux vomir en tout sérénité, et déçue parce que sa présence détournait un peu mon attention de ce mal de crâne abominable. L'infirmière pose un gant de toilette humide sur mon front et retourne dans son bureau pendant qu'Alice s'enfonce un peu plus dans le fauteuil à côté de moi. Je l'engueulerais plus tard pour avoir fait venir Potter ici, pour l'instant, je n'ai même plus la force de m'entendre parler. Le moindre son est pour moi insupportable. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule avant que le professeur Slughorn ne pénètre dans la pièce avec une coupe remplie d'un liquide rosé qui me fait penser à de la grenadine, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir souffert pendant des heures entières.

« Me voici Miss Evans ! J'ai entendu dire qu'on vous a fait ingurgiter une potion de migraine aigüe ? Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est vraiment l'une des pires si vous voulez mon avis. Buvez ceci et vous vous sentirez mieux d'ici une demie heure. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il y a dedans, le goût n'est acceptable que quand on ne connaît pas les ingrédients. »

Je lui arrache presque la coupe des mains pour me soulager de ces horribles maux de tête et j'avale le liquide sans me poser de question. Ce n'est pas mauvais. Je ne dirais pas non plus que c'est bon, mais comparé à d'autres potions, c'est largement tolérable. Je me laisse retomber péniblement contre le matelas en fixant l'horloge au mur, impatiente que ma dernière demie heure de calvaire s'achève.

« Je vais vous garder ici jusqu'à l'heure de votre entraînement Miss Evans. Je veux être sûre que vous êtes bien reposée et disposée à fournir des efforts physiques, m'explique l'infirmière. »

A vrai dire, je ne suis pas contre. Passé le mal de crâne, je suis un peu choquée qu'Hopkins ait été capable de m'empoisonner juste pour prendre ma place dans une équipe de Quidditch, et pourtant, c'est la seule explication plausible. Je crois que je ne vais pas quitter mon repas des yeux de si tôt maintenant.


	22. Chapter 22

Cela fait presque une semaine que j'ai commencé les entraînements de Quidditch et mes inquiétudes liées aux cognards ont disparues. Je dois remercier les batteurs de l'équipe pour ça, ils sont formidables, et je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, ils seront dernière moi pour éviter que je ne me fasse pulvériser.

D'après Frank, je me débrouille vraiment bien. Il dit que ça fait longtemps que Gryffondor n'a pas eu un aussi bon poursuiveur que moi. Il m'a même proposé de garder la place toute l'année, mais j'ai refusé. Ça me gêne vis-à-vis de Ducray qui a beaucoup travaillé sur son jeu depuis qu'il est dans l'équipe, et puis en plus, avec mes devoirs de préfète je n'arriverais pas à suivre. D'autant que je n'ai pas vu James de la semaine, mis à part pour les cours. Les entraînements m'ont pris plus de temps que prévu et nous avons eu beaucoup de travail de recherche à faire en botanique, en potion, et en divination ce qui a réduit mes espoirs de passer ne serait-ce qu'une soirée avec lui à néant. Sinon, j'ai appris qu'Hopkins avait été collée pour le reste de l'année scolaire après avoir avoué m'avoir fait avaler une potion contre mon gré et je ne suis pas fâchée de cette punition.

« Tu vas où Lily ? Me demande Frank.  
>_ J'avais prévu d'aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur la métamorphose des objets magiques.<br>_ Tu te fous de moi ? On a entraînement dans une demie-heure.  
>_ Encore ?! Mais je croyais qu'il n'y en avait que deux dans la semaine...<br>_ Le match contre Serdaigle est demain ! Il faut qu'on soit au top ! On se voit sur le terrain tout à l'heure, je file me changer et tu ferais bien d'en faire de même. »

Je soupire et je change radicalement d'itinéraire pour aller déposer mon sac dans la Salle Commune et enfiler mes affaires de Quidditch. Je passe devant la salle de Défense au passage et j'aperçois James par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il a l'air d'être occupé à corriger des copies. J'hésite un instant à entrer. Il me manque. Les quelques jours que nous avons passés ensemble au Refuge nous ont rapprochés d'une manière incroyable. Nous nous sentions en danger alors je crois que nous laissions d'avantage nos sentiments prendre le pas sur notre raison, et le fait de revenir ici a changé la donne.

La distance est revenue s'installer, et c'est à nouveau compliqué. La distance physique, j'ai pris l'habitude, mais là, c'est une distance morale alors tout est différent. C'est vraiment très dur à gérer pour moi. Je pensais que le fait d'être occupée avec les cours et avec le Quidditch m'aiderait mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Je pense à lui tout le temps, et comme je ne peux pas être avec lui comme je le souhaiterais, il me manque même quand il est en face de moi. Il a dû sentir mon regard sur lui parce qu'il relève la tête vers moi, et quand il me voit, un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage et il me fait signe d'entrer. Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je grimace.

« Je dois être sur le terrain dans vingt minutes, je lui dis comme pour m'excuser en entrant timidement.  
>_ Ah... Bon, vas-y je ne veux pas te retenir, il me répond d'une voix neutre.<br>_ Tu... Tu viens au match demain ? Je lui demande.  
>_ Sûrement. Je veux voir les progrès que tu as fait. »<p>

J'acquiesce en souriant et je lui fais un petit signe de la main avant de reprendre mon chemin. J'ai senti dans sa voix qu'il aurait voulu que je reste un peu, et ça me culpabilise. D'autant que moi aussi, j'aurais aimé rester. Cette conversation d'une banalité horrifiante me fait de la peine. En plus, le fait qu'il ne me le dise pas et qu'il essaie de ne pas me le montrer me fait sentir encore plus mal, je crois. Je ne sais pas comment il vit les choses, ça me fait un peu peur, et je suis distraite pendant tout l'entraînement.

« Lily ! Me crie Juliette Walker, l'autre poursuiveuse de l'équipe. »

Je me retourne juste à temps pour rattraper sa passe sans que le souafle ne s'écrase sur mon visage. C'était moins une. Frank vient me voir à la fin de l'entraînement pour me recadrer, et je me sens toute petite. J'ai raté deux buts, seulement deux, et j'ai failli perdre le souafle une fois, mais ça lui suffit pour me faire la leçon. Je comprends, il s'est beaucoup investi dans l'équipe cette année, et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été au top ce soir. Je sais que s'il insiste de cette façon, c'est surtout parce qu'il tient vraiment à gagner le match contre Serdaigle demain mais quand même, je me sens un peu coupable. Plusieurs autres joueurs me donnent une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de rejoindre les vestiaires et ça me soulage un peu mais quand je quitte l'entraînement, je suis plus stressée que jamais.

Je prends ma douche et je regagne mon dortoir. Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Je suis préoccupée par le match de demain et je n'arrête pas de penser à James et à me remémorer toute cette semaine que nous avons passé l'un à l'écart de l'autre. On s'est cherché du regard dans les couloirs, on s'est sourit discrètement, on s'est parlé... Rarement. Il a été là pour moi quand j'étais malade, quand j'ai avalé la potion d'Hopkins, et c'est la dernière fois que j'ai senti sa main sur moi. Je n'étais même pas en mesure d'en profiter. Je m'ennuie de lui. J'ai envie de rire avec lui, j'ai envie de retrouver notre complicité, j'ai envie de pouvoir lui parler librement, de l'entendre me raconter sa journée, rien que ça... Je ne demande que ça... La banalité. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. La bonne banalité, la belle banalité. Enfin, de toutes façons, dans notre situation, je doute que je puisse y accéder.

Je finis par me lever après m'être retournée une énième fois dans mon lit, je prends mon gros manteau et je me glisse hors du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds. Je quitte la salle commune de Gryffondor pour rejoindre le bureau de Potter que j'ouvre d'un coup de baguette, puis je tire sur la patte du lion. Dans le studio, la lumière est basse et les rideaux sont tirés, mais James ne dort pas. Il est assis sur son canapé, avec une pile de copies devant lui. Il est si surpris quand il me voit entrer que sa plume lui glisse des mains.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir... Je lui dis comme pour justifier ma présence. »

Il sourit et tapote la place vide à côté de lui, je ne me fais pas prier et je m'y hâte. Je m'assois en tailleur et je l'observe un instant alors qu'il continue à corriger les parchemins des deuxième année. Il est si concentré... Ses mèches de cheveux noirs retombent sur son front avec désinvolture et il mordille le bout de sa plume en fronçant les sourcils. De temps en temps, il a un petit rictus et je devine qu'il doit trouver de sacrés perles dans certaines copies. J'espère qu'il ne se marre pas comme ça quand il corrige la mienne.

Tout à coup, il glisse sa plume sur un parchemin et je le vois relire plusieurs fois la même phrase, et finalement éclater de rire. Je jette un coup d'oeil à la copie et je ne peux réprimer un sourire. Un élève décrit l'hippogriffe comme étant le mélange d'un hippopotame et d'un aigle. Le dessin qu'il en a fait en dessous est particulièrement convaincant, bien que la chose ne ressemble en rien au véritable animal.

« Enorme ! Je m'exclame devant le parchemin.  
>_ J'en ai tous les jours des comme ça, mais bon celui-là c'est clairement volontaire. D'autant plus que nous avons été voir un hippogriffe avec Hagrid cette semaine... Il m'explique en rajoutant un point pour « prouesse artistique » sur le parchemin.<br>_ Si je comprends bien, si je te fais un joli dessin la prochaine fois, j'ai des chances d'avoir une meilleure note ? Je lui demande avec un sourire amusé.  
>_ Quelle meilleure note veux-tu avoir ? Je ne peux pas te mettre au dessus d'Optimal, il me fait remarquer en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.<br>_ C'est vrai. Je suis une élève exemplaire, je dis en me pavanant.  
>_ Il faut pas pousser non plus.<br>_ Allez... Avoue que je suis ta petite préférée.  
>_ Tu es la plus chiante oui ! Il réplique en reportant son attention sur la pile de parchemin.<br>_ C'est pas grave. Moi, ton cours, c'est mon préféré.  
>_ Ah bon ? C'est vrai ce mensonge Madame la fan inconditionnelle de Slughorn et de ses filtres d'amour à deux mornilles ?<br>_ Bon... C'est vrai que j'aime bien les potions... Mais Slughorn n'est pas aussi mignon que le prof de Défense contre les forces du mal, je dis en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule. »

Il pouffe sans pour autant détourner son attention des devoirs des deuxième années, et il continue à corriger pendant une petite heure. Je ne peux pas empêcher mes yeux de tomber sur plusieurs copies, et je suis vraiment offusquée quand je constate qu'il y a des cœurs un peu partout sur certaines.

« Non mais franchement ! Je dis alors qu'il pose une des copies maculée de cœurs dans la pile corrigée.  
>_ Ça aussi, j'en ai tous les jours, il me dit en haussant les sourcils.<br>_ Je crois que je préférerais ne pas le savoir.  
>_ Oh, elle est jalouse ! Il s'exclame en souriant largement.<br>_ Oui. Surtout quand ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas passé du temps avec toi.  
>_ Une semaine Lily, il me reprend l'air sombre.<br>_ Pour moi, ça fait des lustres.  
>_ On s'est vu à l'infirmerie...<br>_ Merci de me rappeler ce souvenir humiliant...  
>_ Il n'y avait rien d'humiliant Lily. Tu étais malade, on l'a tous déjà été. J'étais mort d'inquiétude, en plus. »<p>

Je renonce à répliquer parce que je sais très bien que ça ne changera rien, il ne comprend pas. Et puis en plus, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer la soirée là dessus. Maintenant qu'il a terminé sa journée, j'ai envie d'être bien avec lui, de retrouver l'homme pour qui j'éprouve tous ces sentiments qui me brûlent le cœur.

« Pourquoi je ne trouve jamais de petits cœurs sur ta copie ? Il me demande l'air faussement sévère.  
>_ Parce que tu sais déjà ce que je ressens pour toi, je lui dis en rougissant un peu. »<p>

Il y a une pause. Il soupire bruyamment et ses yeux noirs accrochent les miens.

« C'est fou ce que tu m'as manqué, il lâche finalement. »

Et je me sens un peu mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Je suis encore stressée pour le match de demain, mais le fait de l'entendre me dire ça, ça me rassure énormément. Je vois que lui aussi, il est dans la même galère que moi. Je vois que lui aussi, il pense à moi quand je ne suis pas là.

« C'est dans combien de temps, déjà, la fin de l'année ? Je lui demande sur un ton las qui le fait rire.  
>_ Cinq mois très exactement.<br>_ Merlin... C'est long, cinq mois.  
>_ Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis Lily, il me prévient gentiment.<br>_ Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'essayer... D'autant que plus l'attente est longue, plus je me dis que... Non rien.  
>_ Quoi ? »<p>

Je rougis brutalement. Je m'étais déjà fait cette réflexion avant. En fait, c'est plutôt Alice qui me l'a faite, mais je n'ose pas vraiment lui exposer cette théorie. Il s'agit de nos attentes l'un envers l'autre. Je crois que plus le temps passe, plus nous nous désirons, et plus nous sommes forcés de refouler cet attrait qui nous bouffe de l'intérieur. Ce qui fait que, lorsque nous serons enfin libérés, lorsque les limites seront tombées à la fin de l'année et que nous passerons aux choses sérieuses, j'ai peur qu'il attende de moi quelque chose d'extraordinaire et que je ne puisse pas le lui offrir. Il a beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi, je l'ai bien compris, et j'ai peur qu'il ait placé la barre un peu haute par rapport à moi.

« Non rien, laisse tomber, je lui dis.  
>_ Mais si, vas-y.<br>_ Non franchement c'est con.  
>_ Lily dis-moi ! Il m'ordonne.<br>_ C'est débile comme réflexion.  
>_ Ça ne doit pas être si débile puisque ça a l'air de t'inquiéter, il me fait remarquer à juste titre.<br>_ Non mais c'est juste que... Toi tu... Enfin tu vois tu es... Tu es si sûr de toi et tu... Enfin tu vois je suis loin d'être la première fille... D'après ce que j'ai vu dans ton armoire quand on était au Refuge, ce serait déjà une bonne nouvelle si j'étais, je sais pas moi, la trentième...  
>_ Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas fier de ça Lily.<br>_ Je sais, je sais, mais tu vois, moi je... Je n'ai pas autant d'expérience et...  
>_ Dieu merci ! Il me coupe en souriant et ça me fait rire.<br>_ Non mais voilà... J'ai peur que quand... Heu... Quand nous nous retrouverons ensemble... De manière... Intime... Tu... J'ai peur de te décevoir, je bafouille.  
>_ C'est quoi cette idée absurde ? Il me demande avec un petit rire.<br>_ Ne te moque pas de moi...  
>_ Non je ne me moque pas c'est juste que ça me surprend de t'entendre dire ça, toi qui me fait toujours un rentre dedans pas possible... Il va falloir que je te redise encore que tu n'as rien à me prouver. »<p>

Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et me ramène un peu contre lui avant de planter un baiser sur ma tempe. Je suis encore écarlate. Ça peut paraître bizarre vu ma fâcheuse tendance à toujours le provoquer, mais le fait de parler des choses aussi sérieusement me met un peu mal à l'aise même si je suis contente d'avoir pu lui exprimer mes doutes.

« Tu sais Lily quand ça arrivera, ce sera parce que nous le voudrons tous les deux, pas parce que moi je le voudrais. Je ne vais pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit que tu n'aurais pas envie de faire. Et puis si ça peut te rassurer, l'expérience, ça ne veut rien dire.  
>_ Chez le commun des mortels peut-être, mais toi... Tu m'as presque donné un orgasme rien qu'en me parlant, et ton ex essaie inlassablement de te remettre le grappin dessus, je crois que ça m'aide à me faire une idée. »<p>

Il éclate d'un rire franc et me serre encore plus fort contre lui.

« Lily maintenant c'est toi qui me fout la pression.  
>_ Pfff arrête.<br>_ Non c'est vrai. Enfin... Je suis sûr que ce sera bien parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi et tu en as pour moi. Tu serais étonnée de voir le rôle que ça peut jouer dans ces cas là... Tu sais, je veux que le jour où ça arrivera, tu te sentes vraiment, vraiment bien avec moi.  
>_ Tu es le meilleur, mais est-ce qu'on peut arrêter d'en parler s'il te plaît ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que mon obsession vient juste de monter d'un cran. »<p>

Il acquiesce à moitié amusé, à moitié désolé, et il se lève pour ranger les copies dans son sac. Dès que je me retrouve seule sur son canapé tout le stress de cette semaine me revient en tête. James n'est pourtant pas très loin, mais je sais bien que demain, nous ne pourrons plus nous comporter devant les autres comme nous nous comportons ensemble ce soir, et ça me fout toujours un coup. En plus, il y a le match de Quidditch... Et Hanson qui veut définitivement m'assommer avec les cognards.

« Je peux dormir là ? Je lui demande en essayant de faire briller mes yeux le plus fort possible.  
>_ Hmmm... Je crois que je devrais dire non.<br>_ Mais tu vas dire oui, hein ?  
>_ Visiblement, il répond en levant les yeux au plafond. »<p>

Je réprime un sourire. Je suis soulagée. Mes yeux se posent sur l'horloge, et je compte le nombre d'heures qu'il me reste à passer avec lui. Je ne sais pas s'il faut vraiment que je dorme. Peut-être que je devrais en profiter et passer mon temps à le regarder. A le toucher. Amicalement, bien sûr. Oui. Toujours. Peut-être. Enfin... J'essayerai.

« Tu veux boire un truc ?  
>_ Pareil que toi, je réponds alors qui me lance une bière-au-beurre que j'attrape avec adresse.<br>_ Tu ne m'as pas dit comment s'étaient déroulés les entraînements.  
>_ Oh. Heu... C'était assez amusant... L'équipe est sympa, je m'entends bien avec tout le monde. Frank dit que je me débrouille bien, mais aujourd'hui il m'a un peu engueulé...<br>_ Pourquoi ? Il m'interroge l'air contrarié.  
>_ Je n'étais pas à 100%. J'ai loupé deux tirs et j'ai manqué de faire tomber le souafle... J'ai vraiment été nulle.<br>_ Deux tirs sur combien ?  
>_ J'en sais rien, une trentaine sûrement, on a pas arrêté...<br>_ Deux tirs manqués sur trente et il t'engueule ? Tu aurais dû lui rappeler qu'il en a laissé passer vingt-huit, lui ! »

Effectivement, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle là. D'un côté, Frank a arrêté presque tous les tirs des autres poursuiveurs. Il a du mal avec les miens parce que je joue sur ses points faibles, mais c'est aussi ce que les Serdaigles feront. C'est loin d'être un mauvais gardien, en plus.

« Frank est doué, tu sais. C'est un très bon ami, en plus.  
>_ Ouais, ouais, je sais, il marmonne avant de revenir s'asseoir à côté de moi.<br>_ Toi aussi, t'es jaloux ? Je lui demande avec une petite étincelle dans les yeux.  
>_ Pffff. Franchement je vois pas pourquoi je le serais, il me répond en perdant toute son assurance, et je devine que j'ai raison.<br>_ Je vois pas non plus. Surtout que Frank est avec Alice depuis maintenant deux ans, et je suis prête à parier que dès la fin de notre scolarité ils vont emménager ensemble, je lui explique en souriant.  
>_ Ah bon. Ah d'accord. Enfin ça ne lui donne pas non plus le droit d'engueuler la meilleure joueuse de son équipe sous prétexte qu'elle était seulement cinquante fois plus douée que les autres.<br>_ Tu crois que je suis la meilleure ? Je lui demande, ahurie.  
>_ Tout le monde sait que tu l'es. Je dis pas ça parce que tu es là avec moi. Je suis pas influencé par quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que c'est vrai. McGonagall et Amélia étaient folles quand elles t'ont vu aux sélections, et j'avoue que moi aussi. Tu t'étais entraînée avant ?<br>_ Un peu...  
>_ C'est dingue ce que tu as fait Lily. On était tous impressionnés par ton aisance et les facilités que tu semble avoir. Tu as su analyser les déplacements de Londubat pour les tirer à ton avantage, franchement j'étais épaté. »<p>

J'ai du mal à y croire, mais je m'y force un peu parce qu'il est très sérieux et très sincère, et que ce n'est pas le premier qui vante mes « exploits ». Les autres joueurs de mon équipe n'arrêtent pas de me féliciter également. Ça me stress parce que j'ai l'impression qu'ils se reposent un peu sur moi. Je les entends dire « Avec Lily, aucune chance qu'on perde contre Serdaigle » et je crois qu'ils ont tendance à oublier que je ne suis pas seule dans l'équipe et surtout, que ce sera mon premier match.

« Tu n'as pas l'air du même avis, il constate en voyant ma mine déconfite.  
>_ Je ne sais pas. Demain c'est le premier match et j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas prête du tout. C'est comme si je n'avais plus aucune idée de ce que je devrais faire une fois sur le terrain. Il y a tellement de trucs dont je dois me souvenir. Et puis il y a Hanson qui va essayer de m'assassiner avec les cognards. Je ne sais pas s'il faut que je me concentre plus sur elle que sur les buts, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à marquer, et je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à tenir le souafle dans ma main tellement je suis stressée. Qu'est-ce que je fais si les batteurs ne visent que moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais si je me prends un cognard ? Et si je rate tous les buts ? Peut-être que le gardien de Serdaigle saura où je vais viser, peut-être qu'il va...<br>_ Lily, Lily, doucement, ça va aller. »

Je bois ma bière-au-beurre d'une traite et je hausse les épaules. Je ne suis pas convaincue. J'ai ce nœud dans l'estomac qui ne partira que quand je serais dans les airs, je crois. J'espère. Parce qu'une fois là haut, si je n'arrive pas à faire abstraction, je suis fichue. Je sens le regard de James sur moi, il sait que je continue à me torturer l'esprit. Je n'y peux rien c'est plus fort que moi. Je me demande si lui aussi il angoisse de cette façon avant un match. Je ne pense pas. Il est trop confiant pour ça. Peut-être que c'est parce que je ne suis pas habituée. Peut-être que passé le premier match, les inquiétudes s'envolent.

« Bon... Arrête de cogiter, enlève ton manteau, et viens, il me dit en reposant sa bière-au-beurre à côté de la mienne sur la table basse. »

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je le portais encore, tiens ! Je descends la fermeture et il s'esclaffe quand il constate que je porte son sweat. Celui qu'il m'avait passé le jour où je l'ai entendu dire à Sirius qu'il m'aimait bien, le jour où il me l'a avoué.

« Il te va définitivement mieux qu'à moi, il me dit avant de prendre mon manteau et de le balancer négligemment sur le dos du canapé. »

Il me fait signe de le suivre jusqu'à son lit et je n'attends pas qu'il me dise quoi que ce soit pour m'affaler dessus.

« Sur le ventre Evans ! Allez hop ! Il m'ordonne.  
>_ Pourquoi ?<br>_ Parce que tu es complètement paniquée pour ton match de demain et que je peux t'aider avec ça.  
>_ Et je peux pas casser des trucs pour y remédier ?<br>_ Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ta colère. Fais-moi confiance. »

Je cède et je me retourne comme une crêpe, le nez dans son oreiller. Bon dieu qu'est ce qu'il sent bon ! Je prends une profonde inspiration, et au même moment, je sens qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi. Et puis ses mains glissent sous mon sweat qui est en fait le sien, et il me masse doucement. Je crois que je frôle la crise cardiaque. Je ne respire plus. Je n'ose même plus bouger.

« Tu ne vas pas me l'enlever ? Je lui demande sans trop y croire.  
>_ Non.<br>_ Dommage. »

Son rire m'apaise. Je renfonce ma tête dans son oreiller en soupirant d'aise quand ses mains remontent jusqu'à mon cou, et je ferme les yeux. C'est la première fois qu'il me touche comme ça et je sais qu'il ne m'autorisera jamais à faire pareil avec lui. Enfin, pas avant la fin de l'année en tout cas. Alors je profite, et peu à peu je me détends. Il a des doigts magiques. J'essaie de me retenir de tressaillir mais je ne peux pas, et j'entends presque son sourire derrière moi. Il s'arrête et je grogne un peu, alors il reprend là où il s'était stoppé, et je me rends compte que certains muscles dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence se réveillent sous ses mains. Finalement, il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il s'arrête là.

« Stop, je lui dis en retirant ses mains.  
>_ C'était trop ?<br>_ C'était pas assez... Et tu risques de ne pas être d'accord avec ce que je pourrais faire si tu continues.»

Il hoche la tête avec compréhension et s'allonge à côté de moi. Pas trop près, pas trop loin. C'est dur de se retenir. C'est dur de mettre sa conscience de côté sans pour autant agir déraisonnablement.

« Merci en tout cas, ça va beaucoup mieux.  
>_ Content de te l'entendre dire. Tu t'en sortiras merveilleusement bien, je n'en ai aucun doute. Ne fais pas trop attention aux cognards, tes batteurs sont là pour te protéger et ceux de Gryffondor sont meilleurs que ceux de Serdaigle. Pense à tes buts et tout ira bien. Je serai là.<br>_ Si je tombe, comment je fais ?  
>_ Tu ne tomberas pas Lily...<br>_ Oui mais si jamais...  
>_ Si jamais ça se produit, je t'empêcherai de t'écraser sur le sol si c'est ce que tu veux entendre.<br>_ Merci James.  
>_ Autre chose ?<br>_ Oui. Tu me feras un bisou si je gagne ?  
>_ Non Lily ! Aaah ! C'est pas possible ça ! Il répond l'air scandalisé. »<p>

Je me mets à glousser et je glisse mes jambes sous la couette. D'un coup de baguette, il éteint la lumière et me souhaite « bonne nuit » mais je sais déjà que je vais bien dormir là où je suis, enveloppée chaudement dans son odeur.


	23. Chapter 23

Je me tortille un peu, j'ouvre un œil ébloui par les rayons du soleil de Janvier à peine filtrés par les rideaux et je me rends compte qu'il y a une main plongée dans mes cheveux roux, et un cœur qui bat sous le mien. Je lève un peu la tête pour réaliser que je suis complètement avachie sur James encore profondément endormi. Mes bras sont repliés de chaque côté de son visage, mes doigts sont enfouis dans sa tignasse sombre, mes jambes sont entortillées autour des siennes, et tout mon corps repose sur le sien comme si nous n'étions qu'une seule et même personne. Ça, ce n'est sûrement pas autorisé, je me dis sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce.

J'ai dû me rapprocher pendant la nuit sans faire attention. Mes yeux caressent lentement son visage. Il est si paisible, presque vulnérable là, et ça me fait tout drôle. Il est vraiment très beau. Une beauté fatale, vénéneuse, le genre qui vous entraîne là où vous ne voulez pas aller, tout au fond de vous et vers des horizons insoupçonnés. J'ai perçu la menace de sa perfection physique dès le premier jour où nous nous sommes observés dans sa salle de classe. Je l'ai immédiatement détesté. Peut-être que je savais déjà à ce moment là qu'il me ferait vivre les montagnes russes, que je serais incroyablement bien avec lui, mais complètement détruite sans lui. Peut-être que je le savais déjà, ce jour là, que je devais redouter sa beauté et pas l'embrasser comme toutes les autres le faisaient. Finalement, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de l'aimer et de la laisser s'insinuer en moi comme si elle était le sang de mes veines.

Il dort toujours. Je repose ma tête contre la sienne après avoir vérifié que je n'étais pas à la bourre, et je me concentre sur les battements réguliers de son cœur contre ma poitrine. Je frissonne quand je sens sa main droite glisser sur mes hanches, puis sur mes fesses. _Oh mon dieu_. Son inconscient lui joue des tours à lui aussi. S'il avait été réveillé, jamais il n'aurait permis que nous soyons aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Ça m'est égal. Je crois que je n'ai plus peur d'aller sur le terrain de Quidditch tout à l'heure. Je suis bien, là, et j'y reste jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et se rende compte que j'ai largement envahi « son côté du lit » et que ses mains à lui ont aussi largement envahies mon corps.

« Lily ? Je l'entends m'appeler d'une voix encore ensommeillée. »

Je ne bouge pas. S'il croit que je dors, il restera. Enfin, j'espère. Je sens sa main quitter mes fesses pour passer sur ma nuque, et doucement il essaie de me faire glisser sur le côté, persuadé que je suis encore dans les bras de Morphée. Je décide de me pencher de l'autre côté pour lui rendre la tâche plus compliquée, et il s'arrête aussitôt.

« Tu ne dors pas... Sa voix sonne comme une accusation.  
>_ Si. Je dors... Très profondément... Je lui glisse à l'oreille alors que nos joues sont encore plaquées l'une contre l'autre.<br>_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Il demande en soupirant.  
>_ Remets ta main où elle était tout à l'heure, je poursuis en souriant.<br>_ Ok. »

Je suis surprise par sa docilité mais finalement, il me met une petite tape sur le derrière et je me redresse brusquement. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Fais gaffe Potter, je pourrais y prendre goût, je lui dis alors qu'il s'extirpe de mon étreinte.  
>_ Il ne manquerait plus que ça.<br>_ Tu as bien dormi ?  
>_ Un peu trop bien, oui. Visiblement mon subconscient a encore des problèmes avec la notion de limite, il me répond en se frottant les yeux. »<p>

Je me mords la lèvre quand il se lève et que mes yeux se braquent sur son torse nu sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les en empêcher. Il enfile alors un T-Shirt avec un sourire en coin. J'aurais dû en profiter un peu plus...

« Tiens toi, il me dit moqueusement.  
>_ Si je ne me tenais pas, tu ne porterais plus rien, là, je réplique sur le même ton.<br>_ Tu ferais bien d'aller prendre une douche froide Evans.  
>_ J'attends que tu viennes me chercher, je lui dis toujours assise au milieu de son lit.<br>_ Ça risque de ne pas te plaire si c'est moi qui doit venir te chercher... Me répond-il en posant deux verres sur la table  
>_ Ah, si ! Je te veux dans ta douche depuis la première fois que je suis rentrée ici, je poursuis avec un sourire suggestif, un peu surprise d'avoir osé avouer un truc pareil.<br>_ Très bien. »

Il laisse tomber les verres et s'avance lentement vers moi. Bah merde alors. Il m'a prise au mot. J'écarquille mes grands yeux vert alors qu'il m'attrape comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Mes pieds décollent du sol, son bras me soutient par l'arrière des genoux et l'autre est dans mon dos, et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de le réaliser, il m'a balancé dans la douche et l'a actionné dans le même mouvement pour que je me retrouve trempée, et encore toute habillée. Je sursaute et je sautille en hurlant en sentant l'eau froide sur mon visage et mon (son) sweat me coller comme une seconde peau. Lui, il sourit d'un air triomphant de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Visiblement, il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire. Je rappuies sur le bouton de la douche pour faire couler l'eau une nouvelle fois, et il me regarde avec incompréhension, comme si j'étais folle, quand je me met en dessous pour m'imbiber un peu plus. Ce n'est que lorsque je rouvre la porte battante qu'il comprend où je veux en venir et qu'il s'enfuit en courant jusqu'au salon. Je le suis à toute allure non sans avoir glissé une petite dizaine de fois sur le carrelage froid.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt... Il me prévient en reculant doucement. »

Je ris, et je m'élance une fois de plus à sa poursuite. Nous tournons autour de la table pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur sa baguette à égale distance de nous deux sur le plan de travail. Son regard suit le mien, et il comprend. Il se passe peut-être deux secondes sans que l'un de nous ne bouge, et d'un coup nous nous ruons tous les deux sur la baguette.

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

J'ai été plus rapide. James vacille et je le retient contre moi en prenant soin de bien me frotter langoureusement contre lui pour qu'il soit presque aussi trempé que moi. Je savoure ma victoire un instant en dansant autour de lui alors qu'il est pétrifié et finalement, quand j'estime m'être suffisamment vengée, je mets fin à son supplice.

« Finite Incantatem »

Les muscles de son corps se détendent et il se jette sur moi pour reprendre sa baguette. Je me tord en deux quand il me chatouille et je n'ai d'autre choix que de relâcher mon étreinte sur le morceau de bois quand mes hanches heurtent un des meuble de la cuisine et que James fait tomber sur moi un paquet de farine qui était dans un placard juste au dessus. Je me tends, mes épaules se crispent, et j'éternue deux ou trois fois quand la poudre se renverse sur moi. James éclate de rire quand j'essaie sans grand succès de lui en envoyer quelques poignées.

« Bon, bon, d'accord, tu as gagné, je capitule ! Je lance en me traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain.  
>_ Viens là je vais rajouter du sucre et des œufs, ça nous fera des pancakes, il me dit moqueusement.<br>_ Fais gaffe parce que sinon je dis à tout le monde que je t'ai pétrifié.  
>_ C'est ça, oui. Tu as eu de la chance une fois, ça ne se reproduira pas !<br>_ On verra ça Potter ! Je lui dis en m'enfermant dans la salle de bain.  
>_ Hé il y a toujours tes affaires dans le sac que nous avions au Refuge. Placard de gauche ! »<p>

J'ouvre le dit placard, et je me rends compte que mes vêtements sont bien rangés et soigneusement pliés sur une étagère. Il y a même ma brosse à dent à côté. Je souris comme une idiote. Pour moi, c'est une petite victoire. Il a accepté de me faire rentrer dans sa vie. Je sais que tout n'est pas gagné, qu'il nous reste du chemin à parcourir et que ça ne va pas toujours être drôle et simple, mais ce que je vois là me fait plaisir. J'ai mon placard chez lui. J'ai envie de danser. Je me contente de pousser un cri de joie silencieux avant de me déshabiller pour prendre une douche. L'eau chaude coule sur mon visage pendant de longues minutes sans que je ne bouge. Je suis ailleurs. Je viens de penser que s'il garde son poste à Poudlard l'année prochaine et que je prends un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse comme prévu, nous nous verrons encore moins. Je secoue la tête en me disant que c'est peut-être un peu précipiter les choses que de penser à tout cela. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ferai à par rentrer dans l'Ordre. Quoi que j'aimerais bien devenir médicomage. Le problème, c'est surtout qu'il faut avoir au moins Efforts Exceptionnels dans la moitié des matières, dont métamorphose. C'est très exigeant, et même si je le suis aussi, j'ai peur de rater les examens.

Je sors finalement de la douche de peur d'être en retard pour le match mais je me rends compte en remettant ma montre que j'ai encore une grosse heure devant moi. Largement le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner et de retourner chercher tranquillement mes affaires dans le dortoir. J'entortille mes cheveux, et je les laisse retomber sur mon épaule avant de laisser la place à James dans la salle de bain. Je constate avec plaisir qu'il m'a préparé le petit déjeuner. Ce mec est génial. Je le remercie à travers la porte et j'engloutis le contenu de mon assiette avant de retourner m'affaler dans son lit. Mes yeux se figent sur le plafond immaculé et je profite de ce petit moment de calme et de sérénité avant de me retrouver dans la tempête bruyante et angoissante du match de Quidditch.

« Toujours stressée ? M'interroge James en s'essuyant négligemment les cheveux avec une serviette.  
>_ Ça va mieux. Mais si tu veux encore me masser, je ne suis pas contre, je réponds malicieusement. »<p>

Il se met à rire et me tire doucement du lit jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant lui.

« Pas de panique ok ? Tu fais ton match. Tu joues pour toi et pour personne d'autre. Amuse toi et ça ira.  
>_ Ce qui me stresse le plus là, c'est de devoir sortir d'ici en fait.<br>_ C'est comme ça Lily, il me répond d'une voix neutre.  
>_ Je sais. »<p>

Je crois que j'ai tué l'ambiance. Il y a un gros blanc pendant lequel nous fuyons tous les deux le regard de l'autre, et James choisi finalement de retourner s'asseoir dans la cuisine où l'attend encore toute une pile de copies de septième année cette fois. Je soupire bruyamment et j'hésite un instant à partir, mais je réalise que je trouverais ça beaucoup plus divertissant de le regarder corriger mon parchemin sur les inferis alors je cherche ma copie dans la pile et je la place tout en haut pendant qu'il en corrige une autre, celle de Sullivan Lee, à qui il met un joli Désolant.

Il décroche un sourire quand il attrape mon parchemin, et je m'assois en face de lui en m'accoudant sur la table pour mieux l'observer. Il déroule le parchemin inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol, et quand il se rend compte de sa longueur, il lève les yeux au plafond en secouant la tête de gauche à droite l'air dépité. Je rougis violemment. Merde. J'en ai peut-être un peu trop fait. Il lit en diagonal en mâchouillant le bout de sa plume, et quand il arrive au bout, il reprend du début plus attentivement cette fois-ci. Il fronce les sourcils deux ou trois fois, et finalement, il se lève pour aller chercher un livre. Il le tapote avec sa baguette magique pour qu'il s'ouvre à une page bien précise qu'il parcourt brièvement probablement pour vérifier quelque chose que j'ai écrit, et il revient s'asseoir pour me mettre un Effort Exceptionnel.

« Tu sais sur quoi tu perds tes points ? Il me demande en essayant tant bien que mal de replier mon parchemin.  
>_ Ben là, à vrai dire, pas vraiment, je réponds en constatant qu'il n'a pas barré une seule phrase.<br>_ J'avais demandé cinquante centimètres de parchemin... Tu m'as fait un mètre vingt deux...  
>_ C'est méchant de me pénaliser pour ça ! Je lui dis, offusquée.<br>_ Les consignes sont les mêmes pour tout le monde, Miss Evans ! Il me lance en prenant la voix de McGonagall. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire malgré cette petite remontrance, l'imitation est vraiment très convaincante.

« Bon, il ne va pas falloir que je tarde trop...  
>_ Les filles de ton dortoir vont te poser des questions...<br>_ En fait, il n'y a qu'Alice avec moi. Lina Strauss a changé l'année dernière parce qu'elle préférait être avec sa sœur, et du coup on est tranquille.  
>_ Cooper ne te demande rien ? Il m'interroge en plissant les yeux l'air suspicieux. »<p>

Ah, merde. Je ne lui ai jamais dit qu'elle était au courant. Je me tords les doigts sur la table l'air embarrassé et je grimace.

« Bah... A vrai dire... Elle sait, j'avoue à voix basse.  
>_ Tu es sérieuse, là ? »<p>

Le ton de sa voix est dur. Je sais à ce moment là qu'il est en colère, et que je suis la source de cette colère, alors je suis déstabilisée.

« J'y peux rien ! Elle le savait même avant moi figure-toi ! Je proteste avec émotion.  
>_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait, au juste ?<br>_ Heu... Tout... Plus ou moins... Je réponds, hésitante.  
>_ Tout ?! Putain Lily je me doutais qu'elle soupçonnait quelque chose mais de là à penser que tu lui avais tout déballé...<br>_ C'est ma meilleure amie !  
>_ Je m'en fous ! Il rétorque avec humeur.<br>_ Ose me dire que tu n'as pas parlé de moi à Sirius !  
>_ Ça n'a rien à voir ! Cooper, c'est mon élève. J'ai l'air de quoi, moi ?<br>_ Franchement, là, t'as juste l'air d'un gros con ! Je réponds brutalement. »

Il est presque aussi choqué que moi par ma réplique que je ne retire pas. Je suis énervée qu'il ne pense qu'à son image. Alice ne dira rien à personne. Même à Frank. C'est ma meilleure amie et depuis la mort de mes parents, c'est aussi ma seule famille. Si je ne peux pas lui parler à elle, vers qui est-ce que je peux me tourner ?

« Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est Alice qui m'a aidé à accepter mes sentiments. Elle m'a montré qu'il n'y avait rien de mauvais là dedans, et elle ne pense pas le moindre mal de toi si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.  
>_ Et tu es sûre qu'elle ne dira rien à personne ? »<p>

J'ai envie de pleurer quand j'entends cette phrase. C'est comme s'il avait honte de moi. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas le dire de cette manière, enfin, je l'espère, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le penser quand même.

« Elle ne dira rien, je confirme froidement avant de me saisir de mon manteau.  
>_ Tu y vas déjà ? Il me demande le plus normalement du monde. »<p>

J'acquiesce pour seule réponse et je quitte son studio. Parfois, il agit vraiment comme le dernier des abrutis. C'est dommage parce que nous n'avons pas l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble et nous arrivons quand même à nous engueuler les rares fois où nous parvenons à dégager un moment l'un pour l'autre dans notre emploi du temps. Il y a toujours une petite tension entre nous et ce sont ses foutues limites qui en sont la cause. Je sais qu'il a raison de les instaurer, je sais que c'est plus sage, mais elles m'obsèdent et elles nous empêchent de vivre les choses comme nous devrions. Il n'y a aucun moyen de les contourner et ça me rend folle. Le fait que la seule solution soit d'attendre rend les choses encore plus compliquées. S'il ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi, je crois que ce serait beaucoup plus simple, j'en suis sûre, même.

« Ah ! Evans ! Frank nous attend au vestiaire pour le discours d'avant match ! Me prévient Juliette alors que je monte chercher mes affaires dans le dortoir.  
>_ Ok j'arrive dans cinq minutes. »<p>

Le stress recommence à m'envahir. Je croise Peter, puis Alice qui ouvre la bouche pour me dire quelque chose, mais je lui fais signe que je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter, et elle comprend. Elle me souhaite juste bonne chance en me pressant doucement l'épaule avant de me tendre mon balai, et je rejoins toute l'équipe dans les vestiaires. La tension est à son comble. Frank a l'air très stressé, lui aussi. Il n'arrête pas de parler, et les mots dévalent sa bouche si rapidement que nous n'en comprenons pas la moitié.

« Cette année, c'est la notre ! Je veux voir les couleurs de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle, ok ?  
>_ Ok ! On répond tous en chœur. »<p>

Il nous fait signe de sortir des vestiaires mais il me retient par la manche quand je passe devant lui pour me demander si je me sens d'attaque. Je lui réponds que je suis stressée, mais que ça devrait aller une fois que je volerai.

« Fais attention à Hanson quand même, ce matin elle disait à qui voulait l'entendre que tu ne tiendrais pas deux minutes sur ton balai, il m'informe avant de rejoindre le terrain à son tour. »

Ça, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Je déglutis et je finis par le suivre. Une bonne partie des élèves se sont déjà entassés dans les tribunes quand nous commençons à nous échauffer, et de l'autre côté du terrain, les Serdaigles se disputent le souafle. Quand l'arbitre siffle, nous redescendons tous.

« Ils acceptent vraiment n'importe qui chez Gryffondor, lance Hanson avec un sourire mauvais. »

Je prends sur moi pour ne pas répondre et je me place derrière Frank en attendant le coup d'envoi. Je m'envole quand les balles sortent de la malle de l'arbitre et Juliette parvient à attraper le souafle avant un Serdaigle. J'évite un cognard qu'Hanson me balance, comme prévu, et je vole à toute allure vers les buts alors que le souafle passe de main en main jusqu'à finalement arriver dans la mienne. Je feinte, le gardien plonge d'un côté, et je tire de l'autre. En plein dans le mille. La tribune rouge et or s'élève dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement alors que je descends en piqué pour éviter un nouveau cognard qui s'écrase contre le sol.

Je remonte quand Steven Lewis, notre autre attrapeur, intercepte à nouveau la balle en nous redonnant l'avantage. Il la passe à Juliette qui marque, et à nouveau, nous n'entendons plus que des rugissements autour de nous. Je sursaute quand l'un de nos batteurs passe à toute vitesse devant moi pour m'éviter un nouveau cognard, mais je me reprends vite quand je vois que les Serdaigles foncent vers nos buts, déterminés. Je reste au coude à coude avec leur meilleur marqueur pour m'assurer qu'il n'ait pas la balle, et Frank arrête le tir d'un autre de leur poursuiveur. J'entends à peine le commentateur dire que notre défense est en béton. Je suis tellement concentrée. Frank me fait une passe et je vole à toute vitesse vers les buts adverses. Je suis forcée de faire une passe à Lewis quand un Serdaigle se rapproche dangereusement de moi, et nous marquons encore. Trente à zéro.

Nous continuons sur notre lancée et je marque sept buts de plus. Juliette, elle, en rajoute deux à la pile. Cent-vingt à zéro. Toute la tribune de Gryffondor est en effervescence. C'est gagné, pour nous. Pourtant tout à coup, l'arbitre siffle. Je m'arrête et Hanson en profite pour me balancer un cognard qui m'atteint au bras gauche. Je redescends plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu sous la douleur du coup, et je retombe maladroitement sur la pelouse en constatant que ce sont maintenant les Serdaigles qui hurlent de joie. Mes pieds foulent le sol et je me retourne vers Frank qui vient de se poser derrière moi. Il est dépité. Devant lui, Weaver, l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse, brandit le vif d'or. Alors je comprends que nous avons perdu. Ma douleur au bras n'est plus rien comparée à la déception que je ressens. Nous restons tous un certain temps sur le terrain, un peu abasourdis par ce qui vient de se produire. Nous avions tellement l'avantage que nous ne nous attendions pas à perdre, mais c'est comme ça, le vif d'or vaut cent cinquante points, et il surpasse nos cent-vingt. Je suis dégoûtée parce que j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais. Y compris mon bras gauche. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été inutile, finalement. Tous les efforts que nous avons fait sont réduits à néant à cause d'une minuscule balle pas plus grosse qu'un caillou. Je finis par suivre mon équipe dans les vestiaires quand Frank me tire doucement en arrière, et j'ignore le sourire provocateur d'Hanson. Je me laisse tomber sur un banc à côté de Juliette, et j'attends que notre capitaine prenne la parole, mais il reste très longtemps silencieux.

« Ce qui vient de nous arriver, c'est injuste, il dit finalement. Nous avons beaucoup travaillé, nous étions tous d'un niveau supérieur au leur, mais ils ont eu l'aubaine de tomber sur le vif d'or avant nous. Je dirais même qu'il a pratiquement volé dans la main de leur attrapeur. C'est un gros manque de chance, c'est tout, mais vous avez tous fait du bon travail. Lily tu as été... Exceptionnelle. Vous pouvez être déçus mais ne soyez pas en colère, nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher. Il y a des défaites qui méritent des victoires, et celle-ci en faisait partie. »

Il nous arrache finalement un sourire, et il nous tape à tous dans la main avant de nous laisser repartir. Je traverse le terrain, balai à la main, et je remarque Potter, Johnson, et McGonagall qui discutent avec animation avec un autre homme que je ne connais pas. J'arrive à peine à leur hauteur lorsque le professeur de métamorphose m'interpelle.

« Evans ! Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait discuter avec vous ici ! »

Je m'avance d'un pas mal assuré vers le petit groupe. L'homme que je ne connais pas se présente à moi comme étant « Neil Phillips », et il me tend une main que je serre brièvement en attendant que je réagisse à son nom, mais comme mon visage reste impassible, Johnson m'explique qu'il s'agit du recruteur et également coach du très renommé Club de Flaquemare. Ah, je comprends maintenant pourquoi il est si baraqué. On dirait un peu un chippendale. Sauf qu'il a visiblement dépassé la soixantaine, et qu'il est donc un peu déplaisant de l'imaginer se dandiner à moitié nu sur un podium.

« Oh... Enchanté, je dis simplement en lui adressant un sourire.  
>_ Moi de même, Miss Evans. Serait-il possible que je m'entretienne avec vous ? Me demande t-il en me traînant loin des regards indiscrets sans attendre ma réponse. »<p>

Je n'avais aucune idée que les recruteurs étaient autorisés à venir à Poudlard pendant les matchs, mais d'un côté, ça paraît logique.

« Peut-être que vous savez qu'Amélia Johnson joue dans notre club ? Il m'interroge en gonflant la poitrine.  
>_ Heu... Non je ne savais pas.<br>_ Oh. Bon. Eh bien alors maintenant vous êtes au courant. Elle m'a parlé de vous la semaine dernière. Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait une toute nouvelle joueuse chez Gryffondor qui possédait toutes les qualités que nous recherchons.  
>_ Elle a dit ça ? Je m'étonne.<br>_ Oh oui. Elle était très enthousiaste, et je dois dire que moi aussi. Il paraît que ce n'était que votre premier match aujourd'hui, et pourtant, vous avez déjà un niveau impressionnant. Je ne compte pas vous lancer tout de suite dans le grand bain, mais peut-être qu'avec un peu d'entraînement...  
>_ Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.<br>_ Ce que je vous propose, Mademoiselle Evans, c'est de rejoindre notre équipe dès juillet. Nous pourrons vous former intensivement pendant deux mois jusqu'à Septembre et vous rejoindrez l'équipe de façon permanente à ce moment là si votre niveau vous le permet. »

Je reste muette pendant quelques secondes. On me propose un poste dans une grande équipe de Quidditch et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la réponse que je dois donner. Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela. J'étais loin de m'imaginer ce type de carrière. Je n'y arrive pas, à vrai dire. Le fait de rentrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor était déjà assez inespéré pour moi, alors là, je suis vraiment estomaquée.

« Mais je... Je ne peux pas continuer le Quidditch là, je suis préfète et je...  
>_ Oh oui je sais, le professeur McGonagall m'a parlé de vos obligations. Ce n'est pas un problème, je vous dis, nous vous formerons pendant l'été. Ecoutez Evans, je dois partir sur un autre match là, je vous enverrai le contrat et toutes les conditions par hibou. Je tiens vraiment à vous avoir dans l'équipe. »<p>

Le vieil homme s'en va sans attendre ma réponse et Johnson me fait signe de venir la voir. Cette femme est vraiment très, très bizarre. Je ne la comprendrai jamais, je crois. Je pensais qu'elle me détestait, mais elle vante mes mérites auprès de son équipe de Quidditch pour que je joue avec elle.

« Hé, Evans, c'était ton mec ? Me hurle Hanson à l'autre bout du terrain, faisant éclater de rire les autres joueurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle qui sortent des vestiaires. »

Je secoue la tête en soupirant, exaspérée, et je continue mon chemin.

« Hé, Evans, ça va ton bras au fait ? Poursuit-elle narquoisement. »

Je ne relève pas mais je jette un coup d'œil à mon bras gauche. Mon uniforme est un peu déchiré à l'endroit où le cognard m'a percuté et je pense que je vais avoir un sacré hématome demain, mais ce n'est pas bien méchant.

« Et ben alors Evans, la défaite t'as fait perdre ta langue ? Ou est-ce que c'est le cognard que tu t'es mangé ?  
>_ J'aurais aimé te demander combien de fois tu as tapé dedans avant qu'il ne m'atteigne mais je vais t'éviter cet embarras parce que je sais bien que c'est difficile pour toi quand tu ne peux pas compter sur tes doigts, je réplique finalement. »<p>

Je la vois virer au rouge et je rejoins Johnson sans rajouter un mot. Je pense qu'elle n'a rien entendu parce qu'elle s'est replongée dans une discussion passionnée avec les deux autres professeurs.

« Alors Evans ? C'est signé ? Elle me demande avec un sourire.  
>_ Heu... Non... Je réponds alors que mon regard jongle entre mes trois interlocuteurs.<br>_ Non ? Répète McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.  
>_ Comment ça non ? Vous avez refusé ? M'interroge Johnson ahurie.<br>_ Non je n'ai pas refusé. Je n'ai pas dit oui, c'est tout, professeur. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'avais envisagé et je pense que cela nécessite un temps de réflexion.  
>_ Ah ! Elle pense qu'il lui faut un temps de réflexion ! Comme si le Club de Flaquemare était à sa disposition ! S'exclame Johnson avec un mépris non dissimulé.<br>_ Calme toi Amélia, lui dit James en posant sa main sur son épaule. »

Je serre les dents. Il le remarque et il enlève sa main presque aussitôt. Trop tard James. Je sais que théoriquement ce n'est rien, mais c'est déjà plus que ce qu'il ne fait avec moi en public, alors pour moi, c'est trop. J'essaie de rester impassible mais j'ai envie d'étrangler Johnson et d'engueuler Potter.

« Miss Evans est quelqu'un de réfléchi, nous ne pouvons tout de même pas le lui reprocher, ajoute McGonagall.  
>_ Il vous aurait suffit de m'en parler avant, je m'y serais préparée, je me justifie tant bien que mal.<br>_ Pour que vous paradiez sur votre balai comme un coq dans une basse-cour ?! réplique sèchement Johnson.  
>_ Franchement Johnson, si vous ne m'aimez pas, ne me proposez pas une place dans votre équipe parce que le respect je m'y tiens pour l'instant, mais passé juin, je ne vous le devrai plus ! »<p>

McGonagall pousse un juron et je m'en vais avant de me taper des heures de retenue en voyant le visage de l'ex de James passer par toutes les couleurs primaires. Il est temps qu'elle se rende compte que la personne qu'elle a en face d'elle ne se laisse pas faire. Je ne suis pas une pauvre fille qu'elle peut torturer comme elle l'entend, je ne suis pas sa marionnette. Si je ne veux pas rejoindre le Club de Flaquemare, je ne le rejoindrai pas. Si je veux le rejoindre, je le ferai, mais mon choix m'appartient et je ne laisserai pas sa grande gueule m'influencer.


End file.
